


Thirty-One Private Shows (Papyton Kinktober 2018)

by NSUVAfterDark (NoSleepUntilVacation)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Awkward First Times, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Body Image, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Bubble Bath, Car Sex, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Formalwear, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Laughter During Sex, Licking, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Olfactophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Reunion Sex, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Safewords, Scent Kink, Seduction, Sensitive bones, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Rectangle, Shoe Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Tears, Teasing, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Touch-Starved, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream, Which leads to, Xeno, but it's done with boots on, he's a cinnamon roll in bed too, please bear with me, questionable use of gravity magic, smiling, the author is still new to writing smut, unconventional headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 65,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NSUVAfterDark
Summary: One of them is a flamboyant glam-rock robot who is just as seductive as his stage persona implies. The other is a quirky auto mechanic skeleton who loves making people feel loved.The two love each other madly, and they each love making sure the other knows it. And ever since they've moved in together, some of these methods have taken a turn for the... physical.Suffice to say, this certainly isn't a family-friendly show.(Warning: chapters 4 and 23 will contain copious amounts of Burgerpants, and are not exactly in the same continuity as the rest of the fic; everything else is pure Papyton content.)





	1. Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started with my first Kinktober project, I think I ought to give you all a disclaimer.
> 
> This story contains copious amounts of  
> -magical skeleton dongers  
> -magical robot dongers  
> -magical skeleton pussy  
> -magical robot pussy (though that's only in one chapter)  
> -romantic, loving smut between a couple who lives together  
> -Papyton smut (I repeat: Mettaton and Papyrus, from the video game Undertale, are a couple in this story, and they are going to have sex! A lot of sex!)
> 
> If any of these are deal-breakers for you, please turn back! You don't have to read this if you don't want to, or if you think it's "cringe", or what have you. Should you choose to ignore these warnings and then complain because you don't like the fact that I'm writing Papyton porn... well, the ball's really in your court on that one.
> 
> (waits for everyone who wants out to leave)
> 
> Now that that's out of the way: come one, come all! (Unless you're too young to be reading this, in which case, please go back to my main pseud.) The next thirty-one chapters will be filled with my most recent attempts at writing sexy stuff. There's also a lot of fluff and emotional stuff because that's my aesthetic, but it's steamy fluff and emotional stuff.
> 
> For those who are unfamiliar with how Kinktober works: every chapter is based on a given prompt, and each prompt is a different kink (as listed on the challenge's official Tumblr; each day has four to choose from, except for the last, which is a free-for-all). I did quite a bit of shuffling in the order to account for when none of a day's given prompts really spoke to me.
> 
> With all that being said, have fun! (If you're a definite non-fan of Papyton smut or Undertail in general and you're still here, this is your last warning! Turn back! Spend time reading something you do like!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i'm nervous as hell about posting this, but i still want to participate in this challenge... don't wanna back out at the last second.

Papyrus didn't get tired as easily as others, but it was still a possibility.

It was true on one particular night; he'd had to stay after work for longer than expected because one customer's car ended up having more issues than there initially seemed to exist. Of course, he was more than happy to help fix the car, but knowing that Mettaton was waiting for him at home (presumably with dinner) made him just a little more tense than usual.

Thus, by the time he finally made it home, he was more than a little on edge. Fortunately, dinner was still hot, and his equally-hot partner was always a welcome sight.

"Whenever we fixed one part of the car, we discovered that other parts were malfunctioning," Papyrus said over the table. "But I, the Great - and greatly exhausted - Papyrus, did not want to leave until they could use their car again! I even helped fix the radio!"

"Oh my... that certainly sounds stressful." Mettaton sipped his drink and grinned at Papyrus. "Good thing those customers had such a diligent, hard-working mechanic, though." _And I think that mechanic deserves a little reward for all of his hard work..._

Once they'd finished eating, Papyrus gathered up the dishes and put them in the sink. "Well, I should probably take a shower now."

As he started towards the stairs, he suddenly heard Mettaton's voice. "Darling?"

"Yes?" Papyrus turned to look at him.

"Don't bother getting dressed afterwards." With a smirk playing on his face, Mettaton stood up and leaned on the table. "I have some plans for when you're done."

And just like that, Papyrus was up the stairs. Mettaton chuckled to himself, and when he himself eventually climbed up the staircase, he was ready to enact his little plan.

* * *

After setting the last candle in place, Mettaton lay down seductively on the bed, as he often liked to do. From the other room, he could hear the shower running while Papyrus hummed random, aimless melodies. Closing his eyes, Mettaton slipped into a little fantasy. Oh, if only he were fully waterproof; then, as long as Papyrus approved, he could just slip right in there with him, pin him against the wall, and--!

The water stopped. Mettaton's eyes opened, and he briefly glanced down at his quivering soul.

_Don't get too excited, darling; this is all about what Papyrus wants tonight._

Faint smells of steam and soap gently wafted through the area as Papyrus came into the room, a towel around his pelvis.

"Well, _hello~_ " There was no hiding the hunger in Mettaton's eyes, or the yearning in his voice. "Why don't you come on up here, sexy, so I can make you feel good?"

Papyrus grinned, trembling a bit in anticipation. "W-wowie..." As he walked over, he frowned slightly. "What about you, though?"

"There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow morning." He felt the weight shift as Papyrus sat down on the mattress. "I want tonight to be all about you, darling."

"Well, if you really don't mind--" Papyrus cut himself off with a long moan; he leaned back as he felt Mettaton's fingers pressing into his still-warm shoulders and firmly rubbing them.

Mettaton leaned forward to whisper to him. "I don't. And besides, I can tell you need this. You feel so tense..."

All that Papyrus could do was moan again, unable to find words.

"Why don't you just lie down, sweetheart?" Papyrus did so, and felt Mettaton take his hand and gently stroke it with his thumb. "Now, tell me what you want me to do."

"W-well..." Papyrus thought for a brief moment, before looking up at Mettaton. "Would you kiss me?"

Gently nodding, Mettaton shifted so he was on top of Papyrus before leaning in and pressing a deep, long kiss against his teeth. Almost instinctively, Papyrus reached up and stroked the back of Mettaton's neck, earning him a muffled moan.

As soon as the kiss broke apart, Papyrus knew exactly what he wanted Mettaton to do next, and gestured downward. "Kiss my ribs, too?"

"Like this?" Mettaton shuffled downward a bit, and Papyrus soon felt those soft, velvety lips against his ribcage. As they lovingly pressed themselves in different places along his torso, he closed his eyes and moaned.

"Yes..." Now it was Papyrus' turn to let his thoughts run wild. He loved working hard, yes, but Mettaton was right; he really needed this. Mettaton's kisses were amazing no matter where Papyrus received them, and Papyrus eventually found himself dreaming of past nights, when those lips wrapped themselves around his--

Suddenly, Mettaton felt something hard poking his torso. He leaned up a little and noticed a bulge in the front of Papyrus' towel. It didn't take long at all for Mettaton to realize the implications, and he gave a devious smirk. "Welly well well... ready to go on, are we?"

That almost-frantic nod was all that Mettaton needed to know, and he quickly relieved Papyrus of his towel, throwing it somewhere. Papyrus certainly knew what he wanted, judging by the bright orange cock he'd summoned over his pelvis - and if the size was any indication, he _really_ wanted it.

"Oh my... you're nice and big for me..." Mettaton's fingertips ghosted over the front of the pelvis as he looked Papyrus in the eye. "So what did you have in mind? Shall I stroke it, suck on it, or perhaps do something else?"

Papyrus' body quivered, and his mind was in a similar state of delirium. Normally, when the two were in bed together, Papyrus' main concern was making sure Mettaton felt good; given just how stressful Mettaton's life could be, Papyrus figured it would be appreciated. Even though Papyrus was really tired, and even though Mettaton himself had said that tonight was all about Papyrus' pleasure, some parts of his mind still wanted to ask, "are you sure?"

The rest of his mind pointed out that he still had tomorrow to return the favor; it was tough to argue with that.

With that settled, Papyrus looked down. "Could you... suck on it, please?"

He felt another kiss - this time to his hand - before Mettaton smiled at him with those alluring bedroom eyes. "Your wish is my command, babe."

Papyrus watched Mettaton lower himself even further, and he gasped upon feeling that hot, wet mouth surrounding his tip. As Mettaton began descending, though, Papyrus suddenly thought of something. "W-wait!"

Mettaton froze and looked up at him.

"Did... you want me to... make it smaller?"

He heard a muffled "Uh-uh". The look in Mettaton's eyes made it clear: he was up to the challenge.

"All... all right! Keep going!"

Bit by bit, Mettaton slid down, with Papyrus gasping and letting out an "oh god" every now and then. Usually, when this sort of thing happened, Papyrus would find his thoughts drifting to how he would pleasure Mettaton in return; since Mettaton didn't want him to worry about that tonight, though, Papyrus found himself able to focus on really _feeling_ everything.

Eventually, Mettaton had managed to take the entire thing into his mouth, to the point where the head nearly prodded the back of his throat. Since he didn't need to breathe, his gag reflex wasn't as strong as a human's, but he still had a slight one to prevent obstructions from building up in his throat so he could still talk and sing.

He began _really_ sucking on it, and wet sounds filled the air alongside Papyrus' moaning. Every one of these sensations that Papyrus felt - the suction of Mettaton's mouth, the soft, moist tongue blanketing the underside of his shaft, the way Mettaton's upper lip brushed against his pelvis now and then - drove his mind into overdrive; as soon as he stopped paying attention to one, another would take its place. Part of him really wanted to thrust into Mettaton's mouth, but he didn't want to make Mettaton gag and lose his place, so he just settled for smaller pulses of his hips. All the while, his mouth hung open, his moaning making it clear just how much he was enjoying this.

Just when Papyrus thought it couldn't get any better, Mettaton's hands decided to keep themselves busy as well. One of them reached up to his pelvis, gently tracing itself around the holes of his sacrum; the other had found its way to his balls, and carefully toyed with them. Every little sensation pushed Papyrus further and further towards his peak.

"Oh god... Metta... I-I think-! I'm-!"

And then he just couldn't take it anymore and cried out. Mettaton felt ropes of ectoplasm spray the back of his throat, and he greedily swallowed every bit of it. He didn't let up until he felt the magic dematerialize completely, leaving just Papyrus' bones; once it did, he crawled up next to Papyrus again.

Papyrus was in the middle of catching his breath when he felt that metallic arm slide around his shoulders and gently pull him close. With an exhausted "nyeh", he closed his eyes and listened to the gentle whirring of Mettaton's systems. He felt Mettaton pull up the warm blankets, and he gave one more quiet groan as sleep claimed him.

As soon as Mettaton heard Papyrus' breath slow into an even rhythm, he looked over at him and warmly smiled. He certainly admired Papyrus' diligence, but when work became too much for even Papyrus to handle, Mettaton just loved helping him relax. After an exhausting day like that, Papyrus definitely needed all the rest he could get.

Of course, Papyrus having energy for tomorrow morning would be a nice bonus, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Begging
> 
> I do plan on posting all thirty-one chapters, by the way, no matter how long it takes. Even if we go into November, or December, or even next year...


	2. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too bad you can't play with these balls. Well, maybe you can, if you ask nicely.

Acting was Mettaton's very life, and as such, it was no surprise that he took it with him even off the stage. A karaoke session with friends would have him putting as much passion into his performance as if it were a professional outing (which in turn would have Undyne muttering comments about him being a show-off). Whenever he introduced himself, he always did it with flair; it was almost never with a simple "hello, my name is Mettaton". Sometimes he couldn't even let a simple idle conversation pass by without a dramatic pose or two.

And, of course, he knew how important it could be to keep people in suspense.

In some circumstances, it was to be expected; he certainly knew how to surprise people on their birthdays and on holidays, especially since his acting ability made it easy for him to keep a poker face. It was also very helpful whenever he was building up hype for his latest creative project; sometimes, he just couldn't resist teasing his fans, considering that he knew everything about these projects, while they only learned details about the works as he told them. Even for a man who truly loved his fans, he just had too much fun acting like a bad boy sometimes.

When it came to one very specific fan of his - whom he actually romantically loved, no less - those bad-boy traits also manifested in the bedroom.

Mettaton sat upright on the bed, one gloveless hand stroking his own soul, as he turned his head to smirk at Papyrus, who was lying next to him. "Enjoying the view, darling?"

"Metta..." Papyrus quivered a bit; this had been going on for a few minutes, and while he had initially enjoyed the view, it was quickly becoming not enough. "Please..."

"Please what? Please myself? That's what I've been doing." As if to prove his point, he slid a finger across a really sensitive spot, and let out a deliberately loud moan, coupled with a burst of static.

Papyrus sneered. "Mettaton! You know what I meant!"

Mettaton kept up the smirk. "Actually, no, I don't. All you said was 'please', which doesn't tell me anything."

A loud sigh escaped Papyrus' mouth; normally, Mettaton was _not_ this pedantic in the bedroom. "All right, then... please touch me."

The stroking stopped. "See, darling? It's as simple as that."

As Mettaton reached over, Papyrus could have almost sighed in relief.

However, when the fingers dragged themselves up and down his arm, of all places, Papyrus realized that it most definitely was _not_ as simple as that. "M-Mettaton!"

Mettaton gave him a look of pretend innocence. "What? You said you wanted me to touch you, and I am."

"I... I was hoping you'd touch my ribs! Or my pelvis! Or both!"

"Well, you didn't specifically say that, did you?"

Papyrus let out a loud groan, covering his forehead with his palm. "We're in bed with no clothes on! The general assumption--!"

"Ah ah ah, darling. You know what they say about assuming, don't you?" Mettaton raised an eyebrow, not breaking his smirk.

Another sigh. Papyrus utterly loved Mettaton - this subject was not up for debate - but sometimes, Mettaton could be just as impossible in the bedroom as Sans and Undyne could be in day-to-day situations. Sure, he never purposely did anything that made Papyrus truly uncomfortable, but he could be such a tease when he wanted to - which, while certainly making it worth it when he finally relented, made getting there an exercise in patience.

To put it simply, sometimes Mettaton liked making sex itself into a puzzle.

"Although..." The hand removed itself from Papyrus' arm and moved down to his inner femur, the thumb gently rubbing little circles into it and drawing gasps from him. "I _might_ touch your ribs and your pelvis... if you can prove to me that you really want it."

Sweating slightly, Papyrus took a deep breath; he just had to approach this like he would any puzzle. "All right. Mettaton, would you please touch my ribs to start?"

Mettaton kept his hand where it was, working at Papyrus' femur. "I will, but first you have to tell me whether you want me to trace my fingers across them, or if you'd prefer me to play them like a harp."

"Like a harp." When Mettaton didn't move for a few seconds, Papyrus quickly caught himself. "Please?"

" _There's_ the word I was looking for." Mettaton set his hand near the top of Papyrus' ribcage and slowly dragged it downward. Having finally gotten some of the stimulation he craved, Papyrus leaned back and closed his eyes with a happy groan. Those metallic fingers dragging themselves inch by inch down his ribcage, with just the right amount of pressure...

After a couple of long, slow strokes, Mettaton's hand lowered until it hovered over Papyrus' pelvis, where orange magic was already beginning to manifest. "What about your pelvis? Did you want me to touch it too?"

"Oh god, yes, please, Metta..."

With an even wider smirk, Mettaton reached over and very lightly poked one of Papyrus' sacrum holes.

Papyrus' head snapped up. "Wha-? That wasn't what I meant!"

Giggling, Mettaton leaned in close to whisper against Papyrus' skull. "I know." The subsequent look on Papyrus' face nearly broke Mettaton's composure, but he just barely managed to avoid bursting out laughing, disguising it as further mischievousness. "How badly do you want it, beautiful?"

"I need it... very much so." Maybe, Papyrus thought, if he gave him a compliment...? "Please, Mettaton; your fingers feel so good against my bones. You're very good at touching exactly the right spots!"

Mettaton's eyes sparkled; compliments always seemed to be a weakness of his. "Ooh... you mean like this?" His finger moved towards that sacrum hole again, this time actually touching it like Papyrus wanted.

"Yes..."

"What about this, then?" That hand, a warm combination of metal and silicone, gently caressed his ilium.

At first, Papyrus did nothing but moan.

Mettaton cleared his throat. "Well?"

"Oh! I mean, yes!" Papyrus laughed nervously.

"Thank you, darling. Perhaps you'll also like this, then?" Mettaton's fingers very slowly dragged themselves along the outside of Papyrus' pelvis, down towards his ischium, when suddenly: "Oh, wait! Don't answer that!"

"Nyeh?" Papyrus looked downward, wondering what was going on, but he soon had his answer: he'd subconsciously formed his pussy in the midst of Mettaton's ministrations. An awkward blush crossed his cheekbones. "...Nyeh heh heh..."

Mettaton leaned down and kissed his clavicle. "I take it you're ready for the main event, then?"

"Yes, please!"

With a grin, Mettaton wordlessly focused, and some pink light joined the orange light as Mettaton summoned his cock. He positioned himself on top of Papyrus and very slowly leaned down; Papyrus could just barely feel the head prying his lips open by the time Mettaton suddenly stopped.

"Actually, now that I think about it, are you _sure_ you're ready for the main event?"

The look on Papyrus' face was somehow even more desperate than ever. "Yes, yes, please, Metta, I really want us to--"

Before Papyrus could finish, Mettaton entered him for real. The next several minutes were quite a bit less restrained than usual, even by their standards.

Deep down, they both agreed that it had been worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Masturbation


	3. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is alone with his bone.
> 
> (Part 1 of 5 of the "Mettaton on Tour" arc. Yes, this fic has a story arc, because I said so.)

Papyrus stretched out on the couch and let out a plaintive sigh. Tonight was going to be a difficult night, for sure.

It had been a month and a half since Mettaton left for his most recent tour, and it wasn't even halfway through. Of course, while Papyrus loved Mettaton dearly, the star wasn't an emotional crutch for him. He was able to manage while Mettaton was out on tour, knowing that Mettaton's happiness at living his personal dreams made it all worth it. In the meantime, Papyrus had the company of Sans, Undyne, Frisk, Alphys, and all their friends; whenever he was lonely, he could always talk to one or more of them. An easy way to grapple with loneliness, if there ever was one.

...Except when it wasn't.

The truth was, there were some things only Mettaton could provide to Papyrus. Being the first person he saw every morning, and the last person he saw every night, as they rested in each other's arms; the way Mettaton's almost-eternal confidence always brightened Papyrus' day, even on the rare occasions when Papyrus openly doubted himself; those deep, intimate physical bonds they would share on several occasions... when he was alone with Mettaton, Papyrus felt like certain parts of his soul, the parts he'd never wanted to share with anyone else before, could be free.

And recently, the urge to free those parts of himself had been steadily gnawing at his soul.

He resisted the urge to grit his teeth in frustration (gritting his teeth would not be good for his dental health, after all), wondering what to do. Fortunately, it wasn't long before an idea came to him.

Before Mettaton had left, he'd presented Papyrus with a relatively small cardboard box; it was so small that it could easily be carried in one hand. He'd told Papyrus that if he ever felt "frustrated" while Mettaton was away, there was something in there that would likely help him. Mettaton had given one more important note afterwards: the contents of this box were for Papyrus' eyes only. With this in mind, Papyrus had left this box in a secure place in the bedroom; he just knew if Undyne saw it, she'd want to know the contents and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

And now, Papyrus felt like he had to know what was in there.

He ran up to the bedroom, and less than two minutes later, he returned with the box in tow. Sitting back on the couch, he carefully opened the box and gently slid the contents out. What he found was a relatively plain DVD case; the cover was nothing but white paper, with the words "For Papyrus Only" written on the front cover in black marker. He cracked open the case, and found an unmarked DVD in the right side, and another piece of paper in the left. Upon taking out the paper and unfolding it, his heart fluttered; it was a note from Mettaton.

_My lovely Papyrus,_

_If you find yourself missing me (and quite honestly, I wouldn't blame you at all), just watch this DVD and pretend, for a moment, that I'm there. It may not look like much at first, but if you keep watching, I promise you won't regret it. Let your imagination run wild with it._

_I'm sorry this tour is so long; rest assured that you're in my thoughts as much as I'm in yours. In the meantime, don't forget to give everyone my regards._

_And remember: this DVD is for you and you alone. If anyone asks, tell them that it's just me reading an end user license agreement. And if they keep asking, then ask them why they're going through your things to begin with._

_Have a wonderful time, and I'll see you when I get back from touring._

_Warm wishes,_

_Mettaton_

Papyrus' magic began racing more than ever. He'd already owned pretty much every DVD Mettaton had ever made, but this was on a whole new level; Mettaton had made a DVD that was meant to be for his eyes only! What could be on this DVD? Puzzles? Cars? A cooking show? A new song?

...Something naughtier, perhaps?

There was only one way to find out. Papyrus slipped the DVD into his player and sat back on the couch, eagerly wondering what would happen.

As the first bits of footage appeared on screen, Papyrus found himself recognizing it in almost an instant. This appeared to be a rerun of one of Mettaton's old game shows, back from what Papyrus occasionally called his "sexy rectangle days". (That said, Papyrus thought Mettaton's comment about how this "may not look like much" was a load of crock; if Mettaton ever did put on bad performances, Papyrus could count the instances of such on one hand, especially considering Mettaton's insistence on quality. Besides, sometimes when Papyrus was alone at night, he loved to turn on Delta Rune Network and just let it run, letting Mettaton's voice lull him into a sleepy mood.)

He watched the monsters on the screen take part in Mettaton's game in the first round; as he did so, his mind took him back to an old place. For a moment, it felt as if he wasn't in his and Mettaton's house, but instead his and Sans' house. It was like he was back in those old days before everyone went to the surface, and Mettaton was still a mysterious sexy rectangle who seemed to be out of everyone's reach. In fact, Papyrus was almost certain he'd seen this episode before. He didn't recognize enough yet to remember the result, but he still felt it was familiar somehow.

Eventually, the first round was over, and Mettaton announced a commercial break, telling viewers to stay tuned for round two. The screen faded to black afterwards, and Papyrus half-expected it to come right back in with the next part of the show.

Therefore, when the next thing to appear on screen was a chalkboard with "Biology Lessons with a Killer Robot" written on it, Papyrus tilted his head. The camera panned over to a teacher's desk, where Mettaton EX was seated, wearing a surprisingly conservative uniform.

"Good evening, class." The corner of his mouth turned upward in a smirk towards the camera. "Or should I say... good evening, Papyrus."

Papyrus gasped. So this was the new material that Mettaton had filmed for him!

"Before I continue, this is one final reminder that the segment I'm about to do is only meant to be watched by Papyrus. So if you're not Papyrus, please turn off the DVD or leave the room now." Mettaton gave a knowing glare. "That means you, Undyne."

A small laugh escaped Papyrus' throat.

On the screen, Mettaton idly examined his gloved fingertips for around half a minute. Finally, he looked up. "Are you alone, Papyrus?"

"Yes." While the more rational parts of him knew Mettaton couldn't hear him, the note _had_ told Papyrus to use his imagination.

Mettaton stood up. "I hope you are, sweetheart. It's time for me to begin my lesson."

He walked off-screen, and the picture faded out, only to almost immediately fade back in. Now, Mettaton was reclining in a lounge chair in front of a projection screen, a pointer in one hand and a remote in another. He smiled at the camera.

"Thank you for staying tuned in, as always. Tonight, I'm going to talk about what has very quickly become one of my absolute favorite scientific topics." He smirked. "And what is this topic, you may ask?"

Mettaton fiddled with the remote, and Papyrus gasped again when he saw an image appear on the projection screen. The image just so happened to be a diagram of a skeleton.

"Why, the skeletal system, of course!" Mettaton couldn't hold back a wiggle of the eyebrows, and Papyrus felt his face grow warm.

The presentation began innocently enough, with Mettaton describing the different parts of a skull, and what each part did. Papyrus felt warmth in his heart as well, knowing that Mettaton did all this research on skeletons to make a video just for him. Of course, it certainly helped that Mettaton had had plenty of hands-on experience with one particular skeleton as well.

"...and in the case of skeleton monsters, even though they may not have lips, they have their own special ways of kissing the people they love." Keeping his pointer on the diagram's mouth area, Mettaton continued. "Skeleton monsters have also been known to use their magic to summon tongues. While they're able to talk without needing them, these tongues are helpful in other aspects of life, such as eating frozen desserts, or sealing old-fashioned envelopes... or even for certain _other_ things."

Just then, Mettaton looked directly at the screen with a half-lidded gaze and a devious smile.

"There's nothing in the world quite like a skeleton tongue..."

Papyrus gasped. The way Mettaton had said that last sentence... Papyrus had seen just about all of Mettaton's previous works, but that specific tone of voice wasn't in any of them. It was a tone that Mettaton used specifically for Papyrus. Specifically, he used it whenever they were alone, in private, and getting particularly amorous.

_Oh my god, is it getting hot in here or something?_ Papyrus could feel himself start to quiver; if this was just the start of the "lesson", what would the rest of it be like?

Mettaton moved on to discussing the arm and hand bones; just like with the skull, as soon as he finished describing the technical details, he started making some more personal comments.

"I just love it when those arms hold me close." He smirked at the camera, his voice dipping into that unique tone again. "To say nothing of what those hands can do."

Just by listening to that tone of voice and seeing his expression, it was clear to Papyrus that he wasn't the only one who was getting hot and bothered.

Next, Mettaton talked about the bones in the feet and legs; not surprisingly for him, he paid special attention to the legs. As the segment went on, his voice was beginning to stay in that intimate tone rather than the academic one he'd been using before.

"And even though everyone knows that I have the greatest legs monsterkind has ever seen, it's my firm belief that the skeleton in my life easily wins the silver medal." Upon close inspection, he seemed to shudder in pleasure. "I could kiss those femurs all night long... can you imagine it, darling?"

Papyrus closed his eyes and slipped into a daydream; he could just feel those soft lips pressing against his inner femurs, from his kneecaps all the way up to near his pelvis, and every possible spot in between. In between kisses, Mettaton would tell him he was perfect and beautiful and amazingly sexy, meaning every word.

Suddenly, Papyrus became aware of something straining against the fabric of his shorts. He began wondering if he should deal with it immediately, but Mettaton's voice briefly snapped him out of it.

"And now we come to the spine." After describing the spine's components and their functions, he glanced at the camera. "With all of this in mind, it's no surprise that skeleton monsters don't like having their spines touched. And who could blame them?" Just then, he gave the camera another knowing smirk. "Besides, there are other parts that are far more fun to touch."

It then occurred to Papyrus that Mettaton had been saving the best for last, and he began trembling more than ever in anticipation.

Mettaton moved his pointer slightly. "The ribcage, for example." From this point on, he only spoke in the intimate tone. "Skeleton monsters have a vital magical organ located here; it serves as a regulator for their magic reserves. This is why the front of the ribcage is such an erogenous zone." Once more, he made those bedroom eyes. "And it's also why it's so much fun for me to drag my fingers across those ribs... he becomes so unglued when I do it to him."

Almost subconsciously, Papyrus slipped a hand beneath his shirt and began to gently caress his own ribs, pretending that the hand stroking them was made of metal instead of bone. He let out a few quiet mewls and gasps.

"Metta..." he whispered.

The Mettaton on the screen was silent for a little while, but then Papyrus heard something that he just couldn't ignore.

"I'd like to just slip my tongue between those ribs--"

And in that instant, Papyrus had to pause the video; the more he imagined that sensation of Mettaton's moist tongue against his ribs, the more he felt restraint slipping away. After setting down the remote, still with one hand busy with his ribcage, he put his other hand to work, cupping it around the bulge and gently grinding it through his shorts.

"Oh... oh god..." He shifted himself so he was lying down on his back, his head resting against the arm of the couch, and he closed his eyes. For a little while, he forgot that Mettaton wasn't actually physically in the room with him; he let his thoughts float away to the realm of fantasy. In his mind's eye, he could just see himself lying on the bed instead of the couch, with Mettaton's hands moving around his body, slowly inching towards where he _really_ wanted it. All the while, Mettaton himself would be smirking at him, telling him to moan for him, perhaps making him plead for it a little...

Papyrus tried to keep going like this for a while, but it eventually became not enough. He just had to hear Mettaton's voice again! His hand slipped from beneath his shirt, grabbed the remote, and unpaused the video.

As he listened to Mettaton continue speaking, his hand kept palming at his arousal. Mettaton certainly knew what Papyrus liked, and hearing him lovingly describe it in that tone of voice, in a video meant especially for Papyrus... deep down, Papyrus really felt himself yearn for Mettaton's presence.

And then Mettaton went in for the kill.

"But how could I _possibly_ talk about the skeletal system without saying anything about the pelvic region?"

Papyrus froze, focusing fully on the screen. Wait... had Mettaton unbuttoned his jacket during the course of the video, or had it been like that from the start? He didn't have much time to ponder this before Mettaton continued.

This time, as he talked about each part, he started discussing his own fantasies right away. His lusty voice described gliding his hand over the sacrum with a feather-light touch, running his fingertips along the iliac crest, gently mapping out every little inch of the pelvis as a whole.

"I wonder how it would feel if I kissed it, over and over again... or perhaps put my tongue on it." Mettaton looked directly at the camera. "How does that sound, sexy?"

That was the last straw.

Papyrus slipped out of his shorts, throwing them some random place, before lying back down and wrapping his hand around his cock. He slid it up and down, giving a few light twists now and then, and his moans began to fill the air. While he could still hear Mettaton's voice, the exact words were lost to him; slipping back into his fantasy, he imagined himself and Mettaton getting completely lost in each other. He could just hear those deep, rich moans - mixed with bursts of static - coming from Mettaton, as they rubbed against each other over and over and over, both of them surrendering to pure instinct. When he finally managed to push Mettaton over that threshold, would Mettaton cry out Papyrus' name, or his famous " _ohhh yesss!_ ", or even something incomprehensible instead of an actual word? Mettaton had certainly done each of those before.

"Ah... ah!"

In the midst of tugging at himself, Papyrus suddenly had an awful realization: if he kept this up, he could stain the couch! The evidence would disappear on its own after a while, but it was far from instantaneous, and if Sans or Undyne or anyone else saw it before that happened...

He could just imagine Undyne rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter while Sans made jokes about cocktails and wiener roasts.

Fortunately, he caught sight of a tissue box on the end table. Quickly plopping it down next to himself, he resumed his work more vigorously than ever. His phalanges sliding up and down the underside, occasionally stroking at his balls, before going back up so he could swirl his thumb around the head... it wasn't long now.

"Ah... Mettaton...!"

He ripped a tissue out of its box and clamped it over the tip just as the rush hit him. His hips thrashed desperately as he came hard, the tissue catching the ectoplasm he released (and the tissue box falling unceremoniously onto the floor). For that brief moment, his mind once more forgot that Mettaton wasn't physically there, and his other hand gripped the couch in place of Mettaton's body.

Finally, once he'd finished, he just lay there, panting heavily, holding a very dirty tissue in one hand and with nothing on but his shirt and the TV. Eventually, he managed to register Mettaton's words again.

"Well, that concludes our lesson for tonight. I certainly hope you enjoyed it." Mettaton winked at the camera.

Papyrus weakly smiled. "Nyeh..."

"We now return to our vintage game show. Feel free to revisit this segment at any time." He grinned. "There may be a test on this when I come back."

_Wowie..._

After Mettaton did his usual sign-off (albeit mentioning that his audience was also very sexy), the picture faded out, replacing itself with the next section of the old game show. Papyrus lay there and watched it, bathed in both the afterglow and the TV screen's glow. After this, he thought, he should probably do some chores before going to bed.

...

_Wait a minute... where did I put my shorts?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Spitroasting
> 
> Since that's a sex act that involves three people, the next chapter is also one of the two PapyMettaPants chapters, which is just what it sounds like: Papyrus/Mettaton/Burgerpants. If you don't like the thought of that, please feel free to skip that chapter; chapter 5 will be a return to the regularly-scheduled Papyton.


	4. Spitroasting (PapyMettaPants)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gas station burritos are a hell of a drug.

The lock to the apartment door clicked open, and an orange mammal monster trudged inside with a sad sigh, carrying a bag with the name of his local gas station on it. He set his quarry on the nearby table and closed the door, cutting him off from the cold night air.

Another late shift at the local theater had just ended. Bryan wasn't going to lie; it was certainly a step up from his old job. No more burgers made of sequins and glue, no more being forced to smile all the time, no more being called "Burgerpants"... even when his old boss crossed paths with him at the theater, he now had the decency to call him by his actual name instead of that nickname. What a concept. The nickname wasn't completely dead, though; it would only return when no one else was around or able to hear.

Being stage crew wasn't quite being an actor, but as his new boss and some of his coworkers told him, everyone has to start somewhere. Every now and then, they would give him tips for when he wanted to audition for an actual role someday. Too bad he had no idea of when exactly that day would be. He had to figure it out soon, though; he was already in his twenties, and he wouldn't be youthful forever.

Before long, Bryan took his gas-station bag over to the coffee table and opened it, revealing a couple of wrapped burritos inside. He usually would have gotten them from this dedicated fast-food place, but they had decided to close early on this particular night for reasons that Bryan didn't know. What a shame; that place had amazing crispy burritos, to the point where Bryan could eat them all day if he had no choice. The ones from the gas station would have to do for now, though.

As Bryan ate, he turned on his TV (which was hooked up to a streaming device) and decided to check out which videos were currently popular. Upon noticing that Mettaton had released a new video, he found himself curious. While he would probably never again be as excited about Mettaton as he was as a younger teenager, his opinion of his former boss had improved slightly now that he was no longer working for him. It didn't hurt that Mettaton himself would send genuine goodwill his way every now and then, instead of criticizing every little thing like he used to.

Unsurprisingly, this new video contained Mettaton spending time with a skeleton named Papyrus; apparently, to Bryan's understanding, the two were romantically involved, and that was why Papyrus had been showing up in quite a few of Mettaton's recent videos. Bryan couldn't hold back a sad sigh; of course, when _he_ had a crush on Mettaton, he would get shot down before he even confessed it, but when a different fan had a crush on Mettaton, that fan would become nearly everything to the man himself.

Still, Mettaton did look happy in the video, and so did Papyrus. The two were cheerfully answering some fan-submitted questions, and Bryan felt conflicted. Part of him still wanted nothing more to do with Mettaton, after being treated so poorly by him for little-to-no reason, but part of him also really wanted to mend fences. In fact, a small part of him never got over that crush he'd previously had. What was he supposed to do?

Eventually, Bryan finished his burritos just as the video was ending. He watched a few more videos, getting sleepier and sleepier as time went on due to the late hours. After the end of one video, Bryan decided to close his eyes, just for a few minutes to ward off the immediate sleepiness, and then he'd head to bed. It would be as simple as that.

* * *

"Hello, Bryan~"

Bryan gasped, in utter disbelief at the situation. He was in a bedroom with Mettaton... no, not just that. He was naked in a bedroom with Mettaton! Sure, he'd had a number of dreams in which he'd forgotten to wear pants - or any clothes at all - and at least one of them involved him trying to find something to wear before Mettaton showed up.

But not only was Mettaton seeing him like this, but the man himself didn't have much on at the moment. In fact, aside from that flirtatious smile, he didn't have _anything_ on at the moment. And he seemed to be quite proud of this fact, considering he was doing nothing to hide his bright pink dick (and _of course_ it was bright pink. Mettaton being subtle about these things was like Bryan's Nice-Cream-selling friend Freddy knowing how to tell jokes - as if!).

At any rate, Bryan wasn't sure what to think. "Wha... huh?"

Mettaton giggled. "Come on, darling. Don't you want to live out your fantasy?"

As much as Bryan's better judgment was trying to tell him "you shouldn't want to sleep with this guy", the part of him that still had a crush on Mettaton really did want this; it was the latter part that ended up winning out. Bryan climbed onto the huge bed and crawled over towards Mettaton.

With a smirk, Mettaton leaned back and parted his long legs a little more. "Why don't you give this a little taste, beautiful?"

_Does he really think I'm beautiful, or is he just saying that?_ Eventually, Bryan shrugged; it was certainly a step up from a certain other "B"-nickname, at any rate.

He made it over to Mettaton and gave his cock an experimental lick - and his eyes could have bugged out. _Is it supposed to taste that fruity? Or is he just using some kind of flavored lube?_ Regardless, although it was a surprise, he did like the taste, and after a few more licks, he found himself taking it into his mouth.

Mettaton, unsurprisingly, was definitely a moaner. In the midst of sucking him off, Bryan wondered what he would do to return the favor - and it wasn't long at all before he had his answer.

"I don't want to leave a certain someone out of the fun." Mettaton was surprisingly coherent for someone who was in the middle of getting blown; then again, he was the Underground's most famous actor for a reason. "Papyrus, darling!"

Bryan heard a "Nyeh heh heh!" behind him, and after a moment of suspense, he felt some slicked-up fingers beneath his stubby tail, prodding at his entrance. They slowly began to prepare him, and it was Bryan's turn to moan; he felt so vulnerable, but damn if it wasn't worth it.

After a while, the fingers slipped out and replaced themselves with... _wait a minute, do skeletons even have dicks?_ Bryan decided not to question it further; this was already pretty weird, so what was one more error in logic?

Grabbing Mettaton's thighs, Bryan moaned as loudly as he could with a cock in his mouth as he felt Papyrus push himself in. The last remnants of his doubt disappeared, and he found himself truly enjoying this. He bounced a little with each of Papyrus' thrusts, making his mouth slide up and down Mettaton's cock, and all the while, the air was filled with three different kinds of moans and the sound of mattress springs.

Being taken at both ends was certainly a different experience, but it was definitely worth it. Already, Bryan could feel the pleasure building up, becoming louder and louder until--

* * *

"Gah!"

Bryan's eyes snapped open, and he found himself back on his couch, fully-clothed again. The only remaining evidence of the dream he'd just had, aside from his memories of it, was the tent in his pants. He turned his head towards the empty gas-station bag, looking quite freaked out.

"Oh, god... what the hell did I eat?"

Looking down at himself, Bryan sighed and turned off the TV before standing up and heading for the bathroom; if he didn't shower now, he'd probably be up all night, in more ways than one.

_That's the last time I get my burritos from the gas station._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Frottage and sleepy sex
> 
> Okay, so this chapter was more humorous than anything else... the other PapyMettaPants chapter will be more serious. (It won't be "all just a dream", either.) And if anyone's wondering why the language was cruder in this chapter, it is from Bryan's POV, and I imagine he has less restraint.


	5. Frottage and Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It brings a whole new meaning to the phrase "good morning", doesn't it? (And perhaps "the daily grind" as well...? I'll be quiet now.)

Given Papyrus' tendencies to both sleep lightly and wake up early, it was typical for him to already be awake by the time Mettaton woke up. Sometimes Papyrus would be getting ready for the day, and sometimes he would be in the middle of making breakfast. Other times, he would still be lying in bed and waiting for Mettaton to wake up so that the two could start their morning with kisses and cuddles. It was rare for Papyrus to still be fast asleep when Mettaton woke up.

And yet, sometimes that was exactly what happened.

One particular morning, when Mettaton woke up, Papyrus was still in a deep sleep next to him, very lightly snoring. (Mettaton couldn't help but feel amused at the irony; as loud as Papyrus was when talking, he was a rather quiet sleeper. In fact, Sans' snoring was probably louder!) It wasn't particularly surprising that Papyrus was still asleep; the previous night had been the anniversary of the barrier's destruction, and as Frisk's mascot in their ambassador duties, he always had a lot of work to do on that day. (Relations between humans and monsters had been better than initially expected, and so these duties were infrequent enough that Papyrus picked up another job as an auto mechanic to fill in the extra time.)

Indeed, last night had been so exhausting that, after Papyrus made it home, he'd done little else besides go to sleep. Given that Mettaton had recorded a live anniversary special of his variety show that night, he couldn't blame Papyrus at all; in fact, he did pretty much the same thing after getting home.

As a result of that, Mettaton was the one who was wide awake, gazing lovingly at his sleeping partner. For all of his normal exuberance, Papyrus sure looked peaceful when he was fast asleep. His eye sockets were closed tightly, one long arm draped over Mettaton's chest, and he had a gentle smile on his face. Aside from quietly snoring and muttering the occasional random syllable or two, he was also much quieter than he was while awake.

Mettaton's heart fluttered in adoration at the sight. Papyrus was so sweet and kind, and he always knew what to say and do to help Mettaton cheer up, even when Mettaton was feeling down. So forgiving, so understanding, so incredibly perfect... to this day, Mettaton still wasn't sure why no one else had been in a relationship with Papyrus before, knowing how kind he was. Of course, this meant that he was able to be in a relationship with Papyrus, and anyone who questioned Mettaton's choice in romantic partners... well, they obviously just needed to spend five minutes with Papyrus to understand why.

With a warm sigh, Mettaton pulled Papyrus a little closer and closed his eyes. Since Papyrus was off work today and Mettaton only had one thing in his schedule (an interview later in the afternoon), they would be able to have a nice morning of peace and quiet, and most likely have the evening together as well. Mettaton would appreciate every minute of it, and he knew Papyrus would too.

"N...nyeh?"

Mettaton opened his eyes just as Papyrus was beginning to stir. His eye sockets opened slowly, and his movements were unusually languid.

"Good morning, beautiful." Mettaton leaned in close and gave Papyrus' skull a few soft kisses.

"Wha... what time is it?"

 _Time for cuddling, of course! But when isn't it time for cuddling?_ "It's about half past seven."

"Nyeh...?" Papyrus looked over at a nearby clock; when he saw the time, though, his reaction was quite a bit more sedate than usual, in tone if not in words. "Oh my god...! I have to get up and make breakfast and call all my cool friends and--"

As he moved, though, something seemed to be a bit off. Mettaton knew this because he saw Papyrus' eyes suddenly widen as he tried to get up, before peeking under the covers and coming back up with a blush.

"Metta...? I have a problem."

Upon looking under the covers himself, Mettaton saw that Papyrus did indeed have a problem. A big, orange-glowing problem, to be specific.

"Oh my..." With a rather coy smile on his face, he gently took Papyrus' hand and kissed it, nonchalantly unplugging himself from the wall in the meantime. "Would you, by any chance, like some help with that?"

"If... if you don't mind."

Papyrus' thoughts still felt foggy from the sleepiness, and the subsequent sensation of Mettaton peppering kisses up his arm nearly made him fall back asleep; those lips just felt so comfortable against him. But when Mettaton suddenly rolled on top of him and those lips went directly for his teeth, he could feel his drive, that inner fire, beginning to awaken even though the rest of him still hadn't fully woken up yet.

When that tongue licked at his teeth, it didn't take long for him to summon his own tongue, and the two moaned into each other's mouths. In the meantime, Papyrus' hands made themselves busy as they caressed all the places Mettaton especially liked (and that he could reach from this angle); they stroked the back of his neck before pressing into the small of his back and tracing circles near his hip. Static noises began cutting through the air, as they often did whenever Mettaton was getting particularly hot and bothered.

They kept this up for a little while, until Mettaton suddenly pushed himself upward. Papyrus, who had been getting quite lost in the make-out session, briefly regarded him with a confused look. But then he saw Mettaton's face; whenever Mettaton concentrated with that expression, it meant only one thing.

Before long, Mettaton confirmed what Papyrus was thinking. With a grin, he slowly lowered himself, and Papyrus gasped as he felt Mettaton's cock pressing against his own. He involuntarily rolled his hips in surprise, which Mettaton soon began to match with his own slow movements.

Usually, whenever the two made love, they were rather vigorous and loud about it (not surprising when one partner is an entertainer with a flair for the dramatic, and the other one likes to talk loudly). Sometimes, however, they were surprisingly slow and quiet; this was one of those times. Mettaton's movements were slow and deliberate; he wanted Papyrus to really _feel_ their cocks pressed up against each other, underside-to-underside.

Papyrus closed his eyes. He was caught between the fog and the fire, not able to think of much besides rutting his hips and trying to match Mettaton's maneuvers. Quieter-than-usual moans escaped his mouth as he kept on grinding; meanwhile, between bursts of static, Mettaton gasped out Papyrus' name.

Bit by bit, the movements sped up and grew more desperate. Papyrus grunted as he felt the fire steadily grow louder; had he been thinking more coherently, he would have realized that he would probably fall right back asleep after this. His primal urges cared little for such things, though; all it knew was that Mettaton was above him, grinding into him, and that they both wanted to come.

And finally, after several long minutes, they got their wish. As the fire reached its peak and began burning itself out, Papyrus let out a long moan and pushed against Mettaton more quickly than ever. He was midway through it when he heard the "Oh god" and the long burst of static, and he could just barely register the fluids splashing against him.

Eventually, the fire burned out completely, and the fog returned in a thicker cloud than ever. Papyrus could eventually feel Mettaton delicately cleaning him up (being especially careful around the spine and the ribcage; since the magic-regulating organ would work particularly hard during sex, Papyrus' ribs were always rather sore afterwards, mainly near the front); he made sure to clean up the surrounding area as much as possible, as well.

"Nyeh..." Papyrus forced his eye sockets open. "Want... breakfast?"

Mettaton smiled at him, looking up from his work. "We have all morning for that, sugar skull. Right now, what I really want to do is cuddle."

With another quiet groan, Papyrus closed his eyes again, resting against the pillow. After a short while, he could finally feel Mettaton crawling back up next to him, pulling the covers up further, and delicately holding him close, giving his skull a few more kisses.

"Sweet dreams, my darling love."

Papyrus smiled and allowed himself to float through the fog into the realm of his dreams once more. Mettaton was right; breakfast could wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Scent kink (aka olfactophilia)


	6. Olfactophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smells like a new Kinktober installment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: some of the descriptions of different smells may be a tad inaccurate, since my sense of smell has never been particularly strong. (And yet, I'm doing this prompt anyway. Go figure.)

When an entire group of creatures is trapped under a mountain for over a thousand years, they start learning to rely on certain senses in order to find their way around. Even after the advent of artificial lighting in the Underground, monsters still found themselves easily noticing each other's own unique scents, which could have been based on tangible things or even abstract concepts.

For instance, Papyrus, being a skeleton, would often smell like bones. Mettaton, on the other hand, had a more unique scent (somewhere between oil, flowery perfume, ectoplasm, and glamour, among other things) that could only be accurately described as "Mettaton".

As the two spent more time with each other, progressing from acquaintances to friends to boyfriends to lovers, they each began noticing certain other scents that the other tended to carry.

Papyrus, due to his line of work, would often come home smelling like motor oil. Once he cleaned up, he would smell more like soap, with a touch of steam; on many evenings, this smell would soon replace itself with the smell of spaghetti as he cooked some for Mettaton (and possibly himself). While in the past, the spaghetti would sometimes end up with the rather unpleasant smell of burnt food, it became more frequent for the spaghetti to have the lovely aroma of a home-cooked meal in the end. (Mettaton often blamed Papyrus' failed cooking attempts on Undyne; to this day, whenever she visited Papyrus and Mettaton's house, she wasn't allowed to make anything more complicated than microwave meals, as per Mettaton's orders.) In the morning, the kitchen would be full of the smell of oatmeal as Papyrus greedily ate his favorite breakfast (Mettaton still remembered how surprised he'd been when it turned out that dinosaur egg oatmeal, and not spaghetti, was Papyrus' favorite food).

Meanwhile, it could be hard to predict exactly what Mettaton would smell like on any given day. Aside from his unique Mettaton smell, he could smell like anything depending on what kind of show he'd been doing. If he'd done a cooking show, he would smell faintly like whatever recipe he'd prepared that day. After an exercise show (or even a trip to Alphys' place for some maintenance), he'd smell even more like oil than usual. If it was a concert, then he'd have a slight mishmash of what were presumably other smells, given his fondness for crowd-surfing. If charisma were a smell, he would definitely be radiating that as well.

However, a lot of the couple's favorite scents related to each other were the ones that they saved specifically for each other.

Sometimes, after finishing dessert at the end of a nice meal, Mettaton would smell just like chocolate and wine, with his kisses having a taste to match. Then, when he was ready for Papyrus, he would make the bedroom smell like roses; Papyrus had begun to associate this fragrance so heavily with Mettaton that it would sometimes take him everything he had not to have a Pavlovian response whenever he smelled roses outside of that context. Every now and then, especially if it was a bad day for one or both of them, the bedroom would end up smelling like some kind of massage oil as well; it was one of their favorite ways to help each other destress, with or without sex afterwards.

They'd pull each other close for some deep kisses and other touches, often noticing the way the other smelled, particularly if they'd worn a little something extra (such as metal hair gel, bone cologne, or any number of various MTT-Brand beauty products). In the midst of their foreplay, the strange musk of ectoplasm would really start to become apparent, only becoming stronger as the minutes passed.

Once they'd gone beyond foreplay and started in on what Mettaton liked to call "the main event", a couple more scents would join the equation. If Mettaton wasn't already smelling like oil, he certainly would as he exerted himself. A rather tangy, sweaty smell would come from Papyrus' bones as well; it was anyone's guess as to how skeletons were able to sweat (even Papyrus himself couldn't figure it out) but he was doing it anyway.

Finally, after the two brought each other to the peak, the scent of ectoplasm would grow stronger than ever, meshing with the pre-existing scents. The two didn't really notice these scents until after they'd finished and were lying in the afterglow. And yet, once they did notice these fragrances, they would always appreciate the cocktail of aromas; it reminded them that they were home, in each other's arms, and that they were in love.

(Even when Mettaton was off on his latest tour or business trip, Papyrus still felt comfort whenever he caught a lingering whiff of something related to Mettaton around the house. He would just close his eyes and daydream of spending time with him again when he came back.)

As they held each other close, their minds still in a haze after their previous activities, one thing was for sure: it smelled like love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Praise kink


	7. Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Papyrus answers the immortal question: "Why do you love most about Mettaton?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Dom/sub dynamics... I hope I'm doing it right. It's kind of unconventional for reasons established in the chapter.

Even the most successful people sometimes need reminders of how great they are. Papyrus was no stranger to this lesson; every so often, he would run headlong into self-doubt. Fortunately, he was always able to pick himself up out of it with the help of people like Sans, Frisk, Undyne, Mettaton, and all their friends; in turn, he would do his best to help them feel better when they needed it.

Mettaton, too, had bad days just like everyone else. And Papyrus was always there to be a listening ear. There was, however, at least one night where he was so much more than that.

Papyrus had been lying on the couch that evening when he heard Mettaton come home. And boy, did he hear him; the door slammed and Mettaton all but stomped into the room, muttering curses to himself. Papyrus silently moved out of the way to allow him to sit down.

"Good evening, Metta!"

Mettaton looked down. "Hmph... hello..."

Figuring that some touching would cheer Mettaton up, Papyrus slowly slid his hand over towards Mettaton's thigh, only for Mettaton to suddenly scoot away.

"I'd rather not think about that right now, Papyrus."

"All right..." Papyrus instantly pulled his hand back, looking worried and incredibly confused. Normally, Mettaton loved being touched; not only was he refusing it, but he hadn't even used any pet names. What was going on? He looked up. "All right. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. But I don't want you to feel horrible. Can you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"What's _wrong?_ " As far as Mettaton was concerned, it was as if Papyrus had just asked if the sun was hot. "Did you _see_ what happened at my concert today?"

Papyrus shook his head. "I was at work."

"Oh... right." Mettaton took a few cleansing breaths. "I'm sorry, my love. None of what happened was your fault, and it's wrong of me to take it out on you."

"It's okay, Metta." Papyrus still wasn't sure if it was okay to touch him yet, so he instead offered a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you didn't mean for anything bad to happen today."

Mettaton sighed. "I never told you what happened, did I?" He felt his hands clench the sofa cushion. "Everything went wrong today! The equipment we were given was faulty, some of the replacement equipment malfunctioned as well, the pyrotechnics went off at the wrong times..." Looking up, his eyes met Papyrus'. "If one of my technicians had crossed the stage a second sooner, she would have ended up in the burn ward! None of this was supposed to happen!"

"Oh..." Papyrus frowned; he wouldn't have wanted to be in that situation, either. "Is she okay?"

With a nod, Mettaton spoke again. "She wasn't hurt, thankfully. But knowing that she easily could have been, all because some pyrotechnics went off at exactly the wrong time...! It just..." Another sigh. "This is not the image I want to present to the world! When people hear the name Mettaton, I want them to think of high-quality performances, of glitz and glamour, of drama, romance, and bloodshed... _simulated_ bloodshed." He trembled a little. "Not broken equipment and people nearly getting hospitalized. I can already tell that the presses are going to have a field day with this."

In his mind's eye, he could see the tabloid news shows making snarky remarks about the performance gone wrong. What if the press refused to stop talking about this specific concert months or even years after the fact? What if they even used it as an excuse to call an early time of death on Mettaton's career - all because of things that weren't even his fault?

"Think about it this way, Metta: it was just one show that went wrong." Papyrus looked up. "Even the coolest bands and performers have shows that go wrong sometimes, but it doesn't make them stop being cool."

"I know. It's just..." Mettaton slipped his arms around Papyrus (who responded in kind) and leaned in close, his voice glitching a little from the emotions. "I feel like I let my fans down..." Although he always tried to keep ticket prices relatively inexpensive - since he had so many other forms of revenue, he could afford to do that - there was still always the chance that this could have been some people's only chance to see him for a while. If this was someone's first Mettaton concert, it would have left a horrible first impression, as well.

"It wasn't your fault," Papyrus whispered as his hand moved up and down Mettaton's back. "I'm sure your next performance will go well. I believe in you, and lots of other people do too!"

Deep down, though, Mettaton couldn't help but think that it _was_ his fault. If he'd been paying closer attention to everything, or even if he'd given the promoters some kind of secret test to make sure _they_ were paying attention (such as asking for a totally random object to be included backstage alongside the expected stuff), this might not have happened.

 _Maybe I could do that next time... but it still doesn't fix what happened_ this _time._

After several minutes of cuddling, Papyrus leaned up a little. "Would you like some dinner?"

Mettaton nodded. "And if you don't mind... after we eat, can we take this to the bedroom? I know I said I wasn't in the mood earlier, but I've changed my mind. I want to feel like I did _something_ right today."

"Certainly!" Papyrus moved to get up.

"Also..."

He looked back at Mettaton, who had a contemplative expression on his face. "Yes?"

"If it's all right with you..." Mettaton looked into Papyrus' eyes. "I want to be yours tonight."

* * *

In the time since he and Mettaton had made love for the first time, Papyrus had gotten to know quite a few things about his hero. Mettaton projected an air of dominance in many things he did, from performing to planning events; oftentimes, this was also true in the bedroom.

However, in the case of the bedroom, sometimes Mettaton instead wanted to _be_ dominated. As awkward as Papyrus initially felt about telling Mettaton what to do, he decided to give it a try regardless, and when he saw that Mettaton liked it, he felt more open to it.

That being said, Mettaton quickly discovered that Papyrus' version of dominance was rather outside of what he considered to be the norm. As a rebel and thrill-seeker at heart, Mettaton not only yearned to be taken to his limit, but he also loved feeling like a bad boy. If anyone tried to shame him for enjoying sex (even in a teasing context), instead of actually feeling ashamed, he would be far more likely to laugh in an "I'm breaking the rules and I love it" kind of way. After all, in his eyes, the act of enjoying sex wasn't anything to be ashamed of (as long as it was legal and consensual).

Papyrus, however, had been far more insecure about having sex, even as he legitimately wanted it. Mettaton wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow, Papyrus had gotten the idea that his family and friends would think lesser of him if they found out that he actually liked sex. He had even been afraid that they would go after Mettaton, blaming him for Papyrus' desires; even if they only meant it as a joke, Papyrus did not want to watch the man he loved get chastised for allegedly "corrupting" him or something similar.

Simply put, Papyrus had no interest in either shaming or being shamed in the bedroom, not even as a joke. He wasn't interested in striking Mettaton, either, not even in a safe, controlled environment; Mettaton's body was a beautiful thing, and why would he want to damage it in any way? Even after Mettaton assured him that it would be safe and not leave any lasting damage, Papyrus just couldn't bring himself to go through with it. Fortunately, Mettaton was understanding, and he wasn't going to put the idea forward again until and unless he was sure that Papyrus wanted it too.

If someone did something wrong and Papyrus found out about it, instead of wanting to punish or bring revenge to them, Papyrus typically wanted to encourage them to be a better person instead. Although Mettaton was initially surprised when this trait also manifested in the bedroom, he had to admit that it was rather comforting.

* * *

"Come over here, please?"

Mettaton nodded and crawled a little closer on the mattress to where Papyrus was lying. He felt his heart flutter a little when Papyrus gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you. Now, to start, would you please hold me close?"

"Absolutely." Mettaton's arms wrapped around Papyrus' body, and before long, Papyrus was resting his skull against Mettaton's chest. It always felt so intimate whenever Mettaton's synthetic skin met Papyrus' bones.

Papyrus closed his eyes and let out a small, happy sigh before saying what he knew Mettaton wanted to hear. "You're so warm and comfortable... I'm always happy when I'm with you!" As he heard Mettaton's soul beginning to beat rapidly inside its casing, he continued. "And I, the Great Papyrus, want you to feel happy, too. You've made so many people feel cool and beautiful; you deserve to be happy!"

Mettaton's soul only beat more rapidly as the man himself gently smiled. He lowered his hand down towards the back of Papyrus' ribcage. "May I?"

"Yes." As Papyrus felt Mettaton's smooth hand moving up and down along his bones, he groaned again. "You're so gentle... I love how your hands feel against my bones. And I also love that you asked me first, and that you're not touching my spine. You're so thoughtful and considerate..."

When he felt Mettaton's other hand take one of his own hands, with his lips gently brushing against it, he looked up at him and smiled. "You can kiss it if you want to. I love your kisses! They're very soft and warm, and they always make me really happy." Sure enough, Mettaton pressed his lips against Papyrus' hand and warmly kissed it, making Papyrus close his eyes again. "Yes... I really like that."

Mettaton leaned back after a bit, still smiling at Papyrus. "I aim to please, beautiful. That's part of why I got into show business to begin with."

"And you're very good at it!" Papyrus' eyes sparkled. "You've helped a lot of people believe in themselves. You helped me believe in myself! Thanks to you, I, the Great Papyrus, have reached even further heights of greatness than I thought possible!"

A warm feeling took root in Mettaton's heart. He realized that, just because something had gone wrong that day, that didn't mean any of his previous accomplishments had been erased. After all, he was still Mettaton, and his fans knew that. His fans would also likely understand that the mishaps at the concert were legitimate errors, and that Mettaton wasn't any happier about it than they were.

Feeling his confidence return, Mettaton grinned. "Darling, would you like some more kisses?"

"Heck yeah!" Papyrus shifted back upward a little and lay flat on his back, quivering a little in anticipation.

With a knowing smile, Mettaton leaned over, his words coming out in a warm breath near Papyrus' skull. "I know how much you love to bathe in my kisses." Just like that, he began planting some on Papyrus' face.

"Of course... you're very good at it." Papyrus couldn't hold back a giggle as he felt those soft lips pressing against his skull repeatedly.

That being said, for Papyrus, it was quickly becoming not enough. He wanted to feel Mettaton's kisses on the rest of his body. At the same time, though, he didn't want to make Mettaton feel like he was failing again, so he knew that, instead of saying "don't do this", it would be better to say "do this instead". Besides, if Papyrus legitimately felt uncomfortable and needed to say "no", he and Mettaton had a safe word for that ("infrared"), and they both trusted each other enough to know that this safe word would be honored as soon as it was invoked.

With that in mind, Papyrus spoke up. "Can... can you move down to my ribs?"

"Certainly."

As Mettaton did just that, Papyrus giggled once more and closed his eyes, feeling warm deep down. It wasn't just because of the sensations; he was also remembering how Mettaton had helped him feel better about the way his body looked, after he'd expressed insecurities about the flaws in his ribs. Thanks to Mettaton, he'd become less ashamed of the way he looked; he was beginning to truly feel beautiful and radiant, and even rather sexy. "I love you, Mettaton..."

He felt the kisses speed up after he'd said that; with a warm smile, he decided to give Mettaton another, more wordless compliment. Reaching down, he gently pressed his fingers into Mettaton's shoulders and began rubbing them. As soon as he heard Mettaton moan, he spoke up once more.

"Also, I really love your voice. You sound so beautiful, no matter what you're doing! I could listen to your voice for hours..." For Papyrus, it didn't matter whether Mettaton was talking, singing, or perhaps making some less-restrained vocalizations in the heat of passion; Mettaton's voice could be energizing, soothing, or even both, depending on the context.

Mettaton looked up and smiled; it almost looked like he had tears at the corners of his eyes. "Why, thank you, gorgeous. I've been told I have the voice of a siren." He came back up and purred next to Papyrus' skull: "Awooga~"

"Nyeh heh heh..." Everything Mettaton had done had really stoked a fire deep within Papyrus' instincts; it wouldn't be long now. "I really want you, Metta. You're amazing at making me feel good, and I want you to feel good too."

"Well, you most certainly can have me." With his confidence back in full force, Mettaton pulled Papyrus even closer, and the two made out deeply and lovingly, stroking each other in nearly every place they could reach. It didn't take long for their respective sets of equipment to manifest and press against each other; once they did, Mettaton quickly shuffled to lie down on his back, eagerly waiting for Papyrus.

As Papyrus climbed on top of him and lined himself up, he smiled. "I've always thought you were the sexiest man alive."

"Of course; I _am_ Mettaton, after all." Even as he said that, the look on his face just screamed, _tell me more, baby._

Papyrus began lowering himself onto Mettaton, explaining himself in between pulses of his hips. "Everything about you is just... oh my god! I love the way you talk, and the way you move, and the way you look at me when we're alone together..."

"You mean like _this?_ " Mettaton looked into Papyrus' eyes and gave him that flirtatious grin that he knew sent shivers down Papyrus' spine (quite literally).

"Yes!" Papyrus' movements became more energetic; he was already having trouble finding words. "You're... irresistible!"

For someone like Mettaton, who was often concerned about living up to his status as a sex symbol, comments like those always gave him a spike in his confidence. He'd left Papyrus feeling completely satisfied before, and he could absolutely do it again. As he thrusted upwards, feeling that warm, wet suction around him, he let out some throaty moans, which only grew louder as the two continued.

It wasn't long before Papyrus just stopped speaking and instead just grunted and groaned (occasionally crying out), but Mettaton didn't mind at all; those noises made it clear to him that he was indeed doing something right. He drove himself deeper and deeper into Papyrus' entrance, at one point reaching over to stroke his pelvis right where he knew he liked it.

But before long, he slowed down. He could feel the tension bubbling within him, and it was reaching its peak any second now. Desperately trying not to think of the sensations between his legs, he reached over again to touch those sensitive pelvic areas, including the lips in which his shaft was currently buried.

"M-Metta..." Papyrus trembled a little in pleasure, gathered all his strength, and quickly blurted out three little words. "I love you--!"

And just like that, he keened out, and Mettaton felt those inner walls clench around him. He wasn't sure whether it was the words or the physical sensations that finally brought him to his own peak, but before he knew it, he was moaning out Papyrus' name and thrusting more quickly than ever as he came. Mettaton just kept thrusting and thrusting until he finally felt the exhaustion creeping in, coupled with his magic dissipating.

The two lay there in silence for a bit, panting heavily and trying to regain their lost energy; Mettaton knew that after this, he would probably have to go straight to sleep. And yet, it had been absolutely worth it; thanks to Papyrus' words (and, of course, his actions), Mettaton felt more ready than ever to take on the world tomorrow morning. He couldn't change the past, but he could absolutely change the future.

Suddenly, he felt the weight on the mattress shift as Papyrus moved, and before he could ask, he could hear a device being turned on. Mettaton knew exactly what this sound was; it was the sound of his polisher. Since Mettaton still wasn't completely waterproof yet (though Alphys, to her credit, had said she was trying to figure that out for him), he couldn't bathe or shower like most people, and so this was how he cleaned himself. Or, in cases like this one, this was how Papyrus cleaned him.

Papyrus carefully steadied the miniature car buffer in his hands before gently lowering it onto Mettaton's body and moving it around. Mettaton just about went limp at the sensations, moaning and sighing as he felt those soft materials making him clean again. In the meantime, he could hear Papyrus speaking to him, slightly exhausted from what had just happened.

"You'll always be important and special to me, Mettaton. You have so many people who believe in you, just like how you believe in them. We'll always be there for you if you need us, because we know you'd do the same!"

Feeling far too exhausted to even open his eyes, Mettaton just smiled. "Thank you..."

Once Mettaton was clean, Papyrus plugged him into the wall and climbed back into bed, pulling up the covers. The two held each other close, and Papyrus whispered one more thing.

"I'll always believe in you."

As Mettaton drifted off, he knew that those words - like everything else Papyrus had said that night - were the undisputed truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Smiles and laughter (as well as a backstory for how these two came to be a couple in this specific version of events)


	8. Smiles and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of a bot  
> Who loved performing and smirked a whole lot  
> And while he wants to look good on the stage  
> Papyrus absolutely loves him
> 
> When he smiles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me way too long to write - I swear I did not mean for it to turn into a novel - and it focuses just as much on the "first time" scenario as it does on the kink. (Why do most of my Papyton smut pieces center around the couple's first time? Honestly...)

Papyrus had been one of Mettaton's biggest fans since the days when they all lived underground. Like many monsters, his first exposure to Mettaton was when the latter only had his rectangular form. He may have only had a screen at the time to visually display his emotions with various symbols, but his voice more than made up for it.

Mettaton liked to laugh. Whenever he was challenging someone on one of his many game shows, he'd give a rather devilish laugh at the challenges he'd set forth, wondering if the lucky contestant could solve it. Other times, he would crack jokes, and then laugh at his own remarks. There was even at least one time where he laughed due to being in emotional pain (a behavior not wholly unusual to monsterkind, Papyrus' own brother being yet another example of such).

Of course, Papyrus knew all this because he watched Mettaton's shows as regularly as Sans went out to Grillby's. And Papyrus was one of many viewers who had been watching that fateful broadcast from the Core.

He saw his cool human friend trick Mettaton into turning around so they could flip the switch on his back. He saw Mettaton's screen go crazy for a bit, before there was a bright flash, the echo of Mettaton's catchphrase, and finally some fog.

And when the fog cleared, the entire Underground, Papyrus included, saw Mettaton smile for the first time. (Only a select few viewers, as well as a certain scientist outside the room, had known he was capable of smiling before this point.)

During this impromptu public unveiling of his new body, Mettaton's viewers saw that he was just as expressive as his laughter and gestures in his box form made him out to be. He could swing back and forth between cocky and playful at the drop of a hat; the looks on his face made his emotions clear. Even though Asgore was the king of the Underground as a whole, Mettaton was the king of the Underground's entertainment scene, and both he and his subjects loved every minute of it.

Papyrus, too, was amazed. While he certainly had nothing against Mettaton's box form (or, as Papyrus preferred to call it, his "sexy rectangle form"), there was something different about Mettaton's EX form. Aside from dancing impossibly fast with those new legs (Papyrus could have looked at those legs all day long, and not just because of how fast Mettaton could make them move), Mettaton had an actual face now. As the viewership just kept climbing up, there seemed to be an actual thrill behind his stage-commanding demeanor. He'd wanted a humanoid body for so long, but given that a number of monsters didn't think highly of humans, he hadn't been sure if he'd still be accepted in that form. (It wasn't _too_ big of a fear, but the slightest drops of it existed in his mind.) And yet, Mettaton's views not only reached record heights, but several monsters called in to tell him how much they loved him.

The end of the broadcast had been rather sad, as Mettaton wished the best for the human before his battery finally gave out. Nonetheless, Papyrus looked forward to future broadcasts, wondering what kinds of things he would do in his new body.

And then everything turned upside down.

With encouragement from his flowery friend, Papyrus ended up inviting many of his closest friends to come with him to the throne room to stop the fight between the child and the king. But then, somehow, Mettaton dropped in out of nowhere as Alphys and Undyne were beginning to talk about their feelings for one another. His grin was utterly mischievous as he all but demanded the two kiss each other; and then, just as quickly and inexplicably as he appeared, he left.

Not long after that, the barrier was shattered, and everyone moved to the surface.

Shortly after everyone was settled there, a TV channel especially for monster-related interests, Delta Rune Network, went live; at first, it was populated almost entirely by Mettaton's programming. While most of this programming consisted of reruns during the first couple months of its existence, it didn't take long for Mettaton to premiere some new programming; since Alphys kept improving his battery at any chance she had, he was able to stay in his EX form for much longer than he'd been able to in the Core.

It was several months into his life on the surface that Papyrus was really thrown for a loop.

A new gaming center (with bowling alleys, pool tables, an arcade, and more) had recently opened downtown, and Undyne had offered to take Papyrus on a special hangout with her, Alphys, and Alphys' friend (like a platonic version of a double date). Papyrus accepted, even though Undyne was being rather tight-lipped about who Alphys' friend was. When the big day came, Papyrus and Undyne met up with Alphys at the gaming center, and Undyne had the biggest grin on her face as she saw Papyrus' reaction when Alphys' friend stepped out of the car.

"M-Mettaton?!" Papyrus felt his jaw drop. Mettaton, the one and only Mettaton, was best friends with Undyne's girlfriend?

Undyne grinned and playfully elbowed Papyrus. "Surprise, dork!" She looked at Mettaton as she spoke with the casual tone that people might use when talking about the weather, occasionally sneaking glances at Papyrus and how he was becoming increasingly excited. "I'd like you to meet my best friend Papyrus. I swear to god, he's your number-one fan or something."

Mettaton's eyes sparkled as he gave an excited grin. "Ooh! It's always delightful to meet another fan of mine." Mettaton offered his hand to Papyrus, who took it and gave it a shake.

While momentarily speechless, Papyrus gathered his composure, remembering that he wanted to make a good impression. "Of course! After all, I, the Great Papyrus, aim to delight everyone I meet!" He struck a dramatic pose just to punctuate this.

"Oh my... someone else who likes to pose dramatically?" Mettaton couldn't hold back a light chuckle. "A man after my own heart."

At the time, nobody realized just how accurate that little remark ended up being.

Once they'd made it inside the entertainment center, things just kept getting better. While Papyrus ended up spending quite a lot of that time with Undyne, there was at least one moment where he was alone with Mettaton. He would never forget the bold smirk on his hero's face as the star challenged him to a game of pool, nor would he forget Mettaton's impressed smile when he saw just how close Papyrus came to winning (Mettaton still won in the end, but Papyrus had certainly given it his all).

By the end of the little outing, Papyrus had certainly delighted Mettaton enough for the two to be able to exchange phone numbers. Somehow, for Papyrus, it felt like something amazing was beginning to brew.

And brew it did. Papyrus and Mettaton became fast friends not long afterwards, talking to each other at least once every day through social media, phone calls, or text messages. It was all thanks to the magic of several things: similar tastes in music and other forms of entertainment, connections through mutual friendships, Mettaton's love for his fans (this one included), and Papyrus' unrelenting kindness even when Mettaton felt like things were decidedly not okay.

Papyrus always did love seeing Mettaton smile. And over time, he really started becoming the cause of many of Mettaton's more recent smiles.

Mettaton smiled whenever Papyrus complimented something specific about one of his shows. He smiled when he saw the different ways Papyrus was beginning to creatively express himself; the skeleton seemed to have a special fondness for playing the guitar and writing poetry. He smiled whenever he'd see Papyrus at one of the little get-togethers that Frisk's friends would have now and then, and when Papyrus would excitedly tell him stories about what had been going on recently.

And then, that fateful day, when Mettaton returned from his longest tour to date, Papyrus looked him in the eye and admitted that he wanted to be more than just his friend.

One could only imagine his surprise when Mettaton gave him a sincere smile and confessed that he felt the same way.

From then on, Papyrus continued to find new ways to make Mettaton smile. Mettaton smiled whenever Papyrus acted like a gentleman during one of their dates, from pulling his chair out for him to offering him his coat (even though they were both more resistant to extreme weather than most people, he still appreciated the extra warmth). He smiled at every little touch, hug, holding of hands, and eventually every kiss. Whenever Papyrus gave him a little surprise when he was feeling down (or even just for no reason at all), Mettaton wouldn't just smile; he'd sometimes let out a cheerful laugh as well. This wasn't like his diabolical laughter on TV; this was the kind of laughter shared between people who understood each other on a deeply personal level.

On the second anniversary of their admitting their feelings for each other, Papyrus put forth another proposition: he wanted to move in with Mettaton. While the process was definitely stressful, Mettaton had time for a few smiles. From the moment Papyrus put forth the idea, to the moment he and Papyrus agreed on the house that would be "the one", to that moment where the move was finally completed, with all the furniture assembled and all the smaller items put away, and everything in its proper place... including the two of them.

And finally, a week after they moved in together, Papyrus made one more proposition.

Things had been rather stressful at the pair's respective jobs that day, so they decided to use the evening as a time to spoil each other. After eating dinner together, they lay on the couch and watched Delta Rune Network; Mettaton leaned back against Papyrus and nearly melted as he felt his boyfriend rub his shoulders.

"Just like that..." he muttered in between quiet groans.

Papyrus felt warm inside when he looked at Mettaton. This gentle, peaceful smile was one of the ones that Mettaton seemed to save just for him. Knowing that he was the reason Mettaton felt so wonderful...

A sudden thought began poking at his mind. It had slipped through the rest of his thoughts a few times, but now it was getting so loud that he didn't want to ignore it anymore.

"M-Mettaton?"

Mettaton looked up at him. "Yes, my beautiful sugar skull?"

"I..." Papyrus faltered for a bit. How was he going to word this politely? "Well... you see... how do I explain this?" Upon seeing Mettaton's confused expression, he quickly blurted out the next part. "Since we're living together now, I thought maybe you and I should..." But just before he could say the exact words, he ran out of steam.

As he felt Papyrus' bones trembling behind him, Mettaton wondered just what it was that Papyrus wanted to ask, and why Papyrus would be so nervous. He'd never intimidated Papyrus (at least, not on purpose; Papyrus had in the past been worried about living up to his standards, though), and from what he could tell, Papyrus had become more confident than ever since spending time with him. So what would be making Papyrus so terrified?

Mettaton thought about how Papyrus had prefaced his non-confession by saying that the two were living together, and his mind came to only two possible conclusions.

He sat up and looked Papyrus in the eye. "Darling... is this a marriage proposal?"

"No! I-I mean, not yet!" Papyrus tugged at his collar with a nervous laugh. "I still need to buy a ring and come up with a beautiful speech that I'll give to you during the activity that I haven't decided yet, and..."

"It's okay, sweetheart." Mettaton took Papyrus' hand and gently stroked it. Well, there went one guess. Now for the other. "Now then... since you're very nervous about asking me this, and since you said you want to do this because we live together, and since we've just established that it's not a marriage proposal..." He kept a gentle, yet firm grip on Papyrus' hand. "Did you want us to make love, by any chance?"

Orange magic lit up Papyrus' face. Looking down slightly, he gave a bashful nod. "You can say no if you're not ready. I don't want to force you to--"

He stopped when he felt the hand on his shoulder. As soon as he looked up, Mettaton leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. Once he leaned back from it, Papyrus could see a rather flirtatious smile on Mettaton's face. He'd known Mettaton to make that smile before in some of his TV shows, movies, and musical performances, but the fact that it was now being directed at him, with no one else around, made it feel quite different.

"Tell you what, gorgeous. After this episode, why don't we head upstairs, and you can wait outside the bedroom while I set things up?"

Papyrus felt a bit lightheaded. As he quivered some more and some of his prior tension began floating away, all he could say was, "Wowie..."

* * *

_Oh god, I hope I know what I'm doing...  
_

Papyrus paced back and forth outside of the closed bedroom door. While he was no longer tense about whether Mettaton would accept his offer, that had since replaced itself with a fear of not being able to do it right. After all, he was about to spend the night - as in, _spend the night_ \- with Mettaton! Given just how confident he was when talking or singing about suggestive matters, he probably had quite a bit of experience under his belt. Meanwhile, Papyrus didn't know a lot about the act; he'd never had anyone else before, his favorite dating handbook didn't speak too much about it, and he'd always been too worried to either experiment with himself or even be seen reading any books related to sex. He _had_ been living with Sans until about a week ago, and given Sans' tendencies to show up out of nowhere...

The last thing Papyrus wanted was to be teased for his desires. Or for Sans to think that Mettaton was trying to force him into something he didn't want to do. Because as nervous as Papyrus was, he really did want this.

He just hoped he wouldn't look like a fool in front of his hero-turned-boyfriend.

"Daaar-liiing~" came the voice from behind the door. "I'm ready whenever you are~"

_Well... this is it._ With a slightly shaky hand, Papyrus gripped the doorknob, turned it, and pushed the door open.

He probably shouldn't have been surprised when he saw how the bedroom looked, but he still couldn't hold back an "oh my god..." when he saw it. The lights had been heavily dimmed, with some flameless candles making up for the lack of light and providing a warm glow, all while a low, caressing melody played from a sound system. Rose perfume had been sprayed around the room, rose petals covered the bed, and Mettaton himself lay on top of the same bed in a seductive pose, wearing nothing but a silky, form-hugging red robe and giving Papyrus what were commonly known as bedroom eyes.

Papyrus tried to steel his tension as he closed the door behind himself. _Come on, you can do this! The Great Papyrus can do anything!_

"You ready for me, beautiful?" Mettaton's voice was in a low, alluring tone as he looked into Papyrus' eyes and gently patted the mattress.

Nodding, Papyrus walked over. "Although I must admit that I'm very nervous, I do want this."

"Nervous?" Mettaton shifted his position a little bit to allow Papyrus to lie down next to him, and gave him a sly grin. "Well, then, I'll just have to help you relax, now, won't I?"

"Wowie..." As he climbed onto the bed, Papyrus couldn't help but wonder what that entailed.

Before long, Mettaton had pulled him close for a second kiss. Papyrus' eyelights nearly bugged out as he felt his and Mettaton's bodies pressed against each other; from what he could tell, it didn't feel like Mettaton had anything on beneath that robe. Sure, Papyrus himself didn't have much on at the moment (just shorts and a shirt), but he could still feel a strange sensation coming over him. He opened his mouth a little and formed a tongue to lick at Mettaton's lips, and it didn't take long at all for Mettaton to reciprocate the gesture. They'd made out a few times before, but this time was particularly ferocious by their previous standards; sometimes a make-out session isn't just a make-out session, after all.

By the time they'd finished kissing, Mettaton's hand had slid underneath Papyrus' shirt and was gently rubbing the back of his ribcage. He knew from experience that, when Papyrus was touched here, it made him feel calm and sleepy; this time was no exception, as Papyrus closed his eyes with a happy groan. That being said, Mettaton had never touched the front of Papyrus' ribcage before; Sans had told him that this was the skeleton equivalent of what humans sometimes called "second base", and so Mettaton knew that that was an important boundary, not to be crossed unless Papyrus said it was okay.

"Are you ready to go further, darling?" Mettaton's smile was now reassuring as he spoke. "Remember, we can stop at any time if you don't like something. I'm always open to just cuddling."

Papyrus nodded. "I... I'll probably just take off my shirt for right now, though."

"That's perfectly fine; you can take off your shorts when you're ready."

Listening to Mettaton's words in that reassuring tone certainly helped Papyrus feel better. And yet, as he did take off his shirt, he was rather slow about it - and going by his shaking, he was _not_ doing it as a deliberate seduction tactic.

_What if he doesn't like my ribs...?_

As he finally pulled his shirt off and dropped it somewhere, he decided to bring up a different topic. "It smells really nice in here! And I like the candles and the music."

"Of course, darling; a little pampering never killed anybody, after all." He leaned down and gently kissed Papyrus' skull. "Besides, I wanted this to be special for both of us."

"Nyeh..." Papyrus felt warm inside. Given the cocky attitude that Mettaton frequently projected, a good number of people would have been surprised to see just how gentle and patient he was being. Sans had been worried about Mettaton and Papyrus' relationship in the past, but moments like these proved that Sans had had nothing to worry about.

"May I touch your ribs, Papyrus?"

The question snapped Papyrus out of his thoughts. "Oh! Sure, you can!"

As soon as Mettaton's hand met the front of Papyrus' ribcage, he let out a gasp, and Mettaton promptly paused.

Papyrus blinked. "...What's wrong, Metta?"

"Was that a good gasp or a bad gasp?"

"A good one."

"All right; I just wanted to make sure."

The hand resumed its movements, gently caressing each of Papyrus' ribs, and Papyrus closed his eyes. "Ooh..." At this point, he was pretty sure that Mettaton didn't have problems with his ribs; Papyrus had certainly been nervous about exposing them before (this was why he typically wore shirts at the beach), but somehow, Mettaton was making him feel safe enough to not worry too much at the moment.

He let out a happy sigh as a fingertip delicately slid across the front of each rib; Mettaton was an expert at making him smile, but until recently, he never had the idea that Mettaton could also make him smile by these methods. After every rib had been touched like this, the hand moved up top and slowly dragged its fingertips down the ribcage like playing the strings on a harp.

"Oh, god..." As Papyrus gave in more to these sensations, he could feel a fire beginning to awaken within. Despite his prior apprehension, he began feeling braver than ever before. As seconds passed, he realized there was something he wanted to do, and he knew he had to do it before he changed his mind.

When Papyrus suddenly started moving again, Mettaton froze. He was about to ask, but when he saw Papyrus grab the waistband of his shorts and start shuffling out of them, he already had the answer.

Once Papyrus had his shorts off, he let them fall near where he'd put his shirt. He saw Mettaton looking him over, and he couldn't help but blush. _Oh my god, I'm naked in front of Mettaton...!_

"Ooh..." Mettaton slowly began reaching over. "Is that your pelvis, darling? I can't wait to get my hands on it."

Papyrus couldn't hold back an unrestrained giggle.

Mettaton's hand retreated. "Actually, before I do that..."

"Nyeh?"

Suddenly, Mettaton climbed off of the bed and stood upright, looking back over at Papyrus; his hand moved towards the belt on his robe. "Since you're letting me see _you_ naked, I suppose this is only fair."

It was moments like these where Papyrus was really lucky that he didn't have to breathe. "Oh my god..."

He watched as Mettaton tugged at the belt before shrugging the robe off of his shoulders, rolling his neck and biting his lower lip with a salacious smirk as it fell. Papyrus' magic raced and he already felt magic beginning to trail down towards his pelvis; it seemed Mettaton was a showman even in the bedroom. When Mettaton climbed back on the bed and lay back down as if to present himself to Papyrus, it almost felt like too much. After all, Papyrus didn't know how many people Mettaton had slept with in the past, but anyone getting to see him like this was very lucky indeed. (If no one else, Alphys had definitely seen him like this before, but only because she'd made this body for him - the chances of her seeing it in _this_ context were very slim at best.)

Papyrus' mouth felt dry as he looked Mettaton over. He'd seen Mettaton without a shirt or even his chestplate before; he had some quite lean muscles. (Mettaton's chestplate's main function was to allow him to project his voice without needing a microphone. The knob on it was the volume control, and if it was completely turned down, or if he wasn't wearing the chestplate, Mettaton would be speaking in his natural voice without any amplifications. He could still be heard; he would just need a microphone in order to project his voice across a distance.) But at least in those circumstances, Mettaton was still wearing something elsewhere on his body. Not tonight, though; right now, he was lying before Papyrus completely exposed, and Papyrus could see Mettaton's soul quivering within its casing. Was he feeling the same way Papyrus felt about tonight?

His gaze briefly stopped near the space between Mettaton's thighs; oddly enough, Papyrus couldn't see even a suggestion of either set of equipment. _Unless... it works like mine does?_ Mentally shrugging, his gaze trailed towards Mettaton's legs. Oh god, those legs... as far as many people, Papyrus included, were concerned, Mettaton's legs would never _not_ be breathtaking.

Mettaton tilted his head slightly and gave him a coy smirk. "Speechless, darling? I don't blame you at all. This body..." As he looked down at himself, his flirtatiousness briefly replaced itself with raw, genuine enthusiasm and gratitude. "I still need to think of a way to repay Dr. Alphys for making this for me. It makes me feel truly beautiful... I really feel like myself in this body."

_Wowie..._ In that moment, Papyrus realized that, currently, Mettaton was emotionally _and_ physically naked. Remembering how much Mettaton loved to be touched even in non-sexual contexts, he had a thought. "Can I hold you?"

"I would love that." For the second time since the door closed, Mettaton pulled Papyrus close until their bodies were pressed against each other. They both gasped at the sensation; this time, it was body meeting body, with nothing in between. Neither of them had felt this vulnerable in a long time. And yet, having trusted each other with secrets before, they both knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

Papyrus pressed his forehead against Mettaton's forehead, and he felt a hand trailing down towards his pelvis. When that curious hand brushed against his sacrum, he let out a startled "Nyeh!" Mettaton froze, looking concerned, but Papyrus soon smiled at him. "I... I really like that!"

The hand returned, tracing each hole, and Papyrus let out some incoherent babbles. The smirk he saw on Mettaton's face only made him melt further; he was putty in Mettaton's hands, and he couldn't have been happier about it.

It didn't take long for some orange light to suddenly manifest; when the two looked down, it was exactly what Papyrus had suspected. Orange magic was floating near the front of his pelvis, waiting to be formed.

"Is this what I think it is, sugar skull?"

Papyrus nodded. "I can do both!"

Mettaton raised an eyebrow. "Both?"

Realizing what he'd said, Papyrus quickly backpedaled. "N-not at the same time! It's more like either/or. I tried doing both at the same time once when I was exploring my magic, but it didn't work very well." _Maybe if I practiced, though?_

"Oh... all right."

Another nod. "So, do you have a preference, or...?"

"Whichever one you want to do right now is fine by me, beautiful."

Although Papyrus would have been happy either way, he didn't want to keep Mettaton waiting. After a brief coin flip in his head, he focused a bit, and before long, the orange magic formed itself into a fully-functional cock.

He saw Mettaton break into a wide (and rather naughty) grin upon seeing it. "My, my... if that's how I make you feel, then who am I to keep you waiting any longer?" Papyrus looked down and realized that he'd summoned something pretty big, which - according to the general rule for magically-summoned equipment - meant he _really_ wanted it. And in this case, the general rule certainly wasn't wrong.

When the metallic hand wrapped around it ever-so-gently, Papyrus gasped, which soon graduated to small moans after the hand began moving. He tilted his head back slightly as he happily surrendered to the movements.

"Oh yes, moan for me, babe. Tell me how much you love it." And with that alluring smile that Mettaton was giving as he spoke in his bedroom voice, Papyrus found it hard to argue. Every little touch made Papyrus feel like he was reaching new heights of pleasure; was it even possible to feel this good?

After a few minutes of this, he could hear Mettaton whispering next to him. "Would you like me to suck on it, too?"

"Yes, please..."

Grinning again, Mettaton moved downward and slipped the tip into his mouth-

-the hot, wet sensation of which surprised Papyrus so much that he cried out and came on the spot. He couldn't control himself; he just let it all go.

By the time he'd finished, he'd realized what he'd done, and his blush was worse than ever. "Oh my god..." He turned away on his side, feeling utterly humiliated.

Every second felt far longer than it actually lasted, until he heard a soft, dry chuckle behind him.

"Welly well well... I probably should have licked it first before I tried taking it into my mouth." Surprisingly for Mettaton, the tone was rather sheepish. Papyrus soon felt a hand gently rest on his shoulder. "Please forgive me, beautiful. I must admit, I've never done this sort of thing before."

"Nyeh...?" Papyrus rolled back over, the expression on his face littered with both surprise and confusion.

Mettaton nodded. "That's right, darling; this isn't just your first time. It's mine, too." He leaned back down. "As you undoubtedly know, I have something of a reputation as a sex symbol. This often leads others to assume that I know exactly what I'm doing in bed." For a second, he rested his hand on Papyrus' ribs, only for Papyrus to flinch. "Oh, is that too sensitive?"

Papyrus gave him a frantic nod, with a somewhat-pained look on his face.

"Sorry about that." The hand moved to instead grip Papyrus' hand, and Mettaton gave him a sincere smile. "As I was saying, I wanted to save my first time for someone who I knew wouldn't judge me if I fell short. And given just how kind and understanding you are..."

The look on Papyrus' face was the look of someone who'd just had his previous conceptions turned upside-down, which he tried to explain as best as he could with the lack of energy. "I... was worried... I'd disappoint _you!_ "

Mettaton put his arm around Papyrus' shoulders. "Come here." He cuddled Papyrus closely, being careful not to touch his ribcage. "It's your first time, sweetheart. There will be plenty of time to improve at this. I could give you some pointers, if you'd like." Looking up, he thought for a second. "Have you, by any chance, pleasured yourself before?"

"Not really..." Papyrus said. "Didn't... want Sans to..."

"To walk in on you? I understand." He could already imagine the kinds of puns Sans would make in a situation like that.

They lay there in silence for several minutes longer as Papyrus regained his energy. He still felt embarrassed about his little bout of overexcitement, but the more he thought about it, he realized that he still had a chance to make up for it tonight. After all, Mettaton hadn't taken his turn on the receiving end yet.

Finally, once his energy returned, he set a hand on Mettaton's chest. "Mettaton?"

"Yes?"

"If it's all right with you..." Papyrus sat up. "I want to make you feel good now."

Mettaton gently stroked the hand resting on his chest, giving a warm smile. "You can do it, darling. You _are_ the Great Papyrus, after all. And I know for a fact that the Great Papyrus is phenomenal at solving puzzles."

That was exactly what Papyrus needed to hear. "Nyeh heh heh!" He and Mettaton shifted positions until Papyrus was sitting between Mettaton's legs, and Papyrus tilted his head when he saw that his earlier suspicions were confirmed: Mettaton appeared to have neither set of equipment. Unless... "Does it work like mine?"

A nod. "I prefer having a cock, though. But anyway..." Much to Papyrus' surprise, Mettaton opened the casing on his torso. "You've touched my heart metaphorically, so why not touch it literally as well?"

Papyrus regarded the pink heart with a confused glance. "Nyeh? But... isn't that your soul?" He'd seen what happened when Frisk fired magic at it.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. As long as you're gentle with it, I should be fine. And I'll let you know if it becomes uncomfortable."

"All right..." Papyrus reached over and very gingerly brushed his fingertips against the heart.

Mettaton gasped. "Ooh... keep doing that. That's lovely."

Nodding, Papyrus did as he was told, slowly dragging the backs of his phalanges across it.

"Oh god... Papyrus..."

_Wait, did Mettaton just moan his name?_ Papyrus looked at Mettaton's face; his mouth was beginning to hang open in a smile. And from what Papyrus recalled from when _he_ was on the receiving end, people's filters tend to turn off in situations like these. What he was seeing was how Mettaton truly felt about this - and Mettaton trusted him enough to let him see this side of him.

Now feeling more brave than ever, Papyrus decided to experiment a little, sliding one finger up Mettaton's soul before gently sticking it into the crevice near the top. Instead of a moan, a small blast of static came from Mettaton's voicebox, causing Papyrus to look up, concerned.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Mettaton shook his head, his eyes beginning to flicker. "That's good!"

"Oh..." _So, static is good..._ Papyrus made a mental note as he continued, slowly tracing patterns onto Mettaton's heart, and being rewarded with more moans and static. He kept it up for a while, listening to Mettaton growing louder and feeling him begin to pulse his hips.

Eventually, though, Mettaton held out his hand. "Wait!"

"Nyeh?" Papyrus paused.

Mettaton concentrated for a bit, and Papyrus watched as some pink magic settled between Mettaton's thighs and took on a phallic appearance. Once it was formed, Mettaton nodded at him. "There."

"Wowie..." Mettaton, too, had formed something big; although Papyrus couldn't suck on it due to not having lips, he did have ways of making up for it. Remembering Mettaton's earlier maneuvers, he reached over and began to stroke it.

A bit of uncontrollable laughter escaped Mettaton's mouth. "Yes..."

Papyrus kept at it, exploring it with a curious eye (and hand). Being careful not to squeeze too hard, he surrounded it with his phalanges and slid up and down. His other hand kept itself busy gently fondling the balls, and all the while, Mettaton moaned like he was on the set of an X-rated movie. Papyrus felt Mettaton wrap his legs around him as his movements grew more primal; in response, Papyrus only quickened the pace.

"I'm... so close..." Mettaton's smile twitched as he kept grinding against Papyrus' hands, desperate for that final push. "Oh... oh god..."

And then...

" _Ohhh yesss!_ "

Pink ectoplasm began spurting as Mettaton thrusted his hips more rapidly than before. Papyrus yelped in surprise, scrambling for the tissue box on the bedside table so he could clean it up as quickly as it - and Mettaton - came. He was so focused on this that by the time he'd finally cleaned everything up, Mettaton's rush had run its course, and the man himself was lying there, panting.

His hair was a mess, his soul was pounding, he smelled like oil...

...and he was sporting the widest smile Papyrus had ever seen from him.

* * *

As Papyrus listened to the morning birdsong and waited for Mettaton to wake up, his mind was in turmoil. He'd heard stories of how people could think differently of each other after having sex for the first time. The more rational parts of his mind pointed out that, if Mettaton had no problems with him before, having sex probably wouldn't change that. And yet, there was still that slight fear.

When he heard Mettaton's systems booting from sleep mode, he prepared himself for anything.

Mettaton groaned as he woke up, gently shielding his eyes from the daylight. "Was the sun always this bright...?" He looked over at Papyrus, and his demeanor instantly softened. "Oh... good morning, my love."

"Good morning!" Papyrus gave him a friendly smile, trying to play it cool.

It wasn't long before Mettaton pulled him closer again. "May I just say that you have the best ideas? Well, next to mine, of course. Last night was wonderful." He kissed Papyrus' skull. "And if you would like to do it again sometime, feel free to ask me, and we'll see how it turns out."

"Wowie..." Papyrus didn't even have to look at Mettaton's face this time to know he was smiling.

As the two lay in each other's arms, lost in that quiet morning, Papyrus knew that his and Mettaton's relationship would be quite different from this point on.

But he had the feeling that it would be different in a good way, because he and Mettaton, beyond any shadow of a doubt, absolutely loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lingerie
> 
> And I promise it's not gonna be a huge novel like this one was.


	9. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what are you doing under there?

Often, whenever Mettaton wanted to make love to Papyrus, he would dress up in something alluring for him. Mettaton was not the kind of person to fully expose himself right off the bat; there would be no dramatic tension otherwise! He would put on something that both preserved his modesty and left nothing to the imagination - and then, when the dramatic sexual tension reached its peak (and not a moment before), he'd slip out of it and give Papyrus everything he'd been patiently (or not-so-patiently) waiting for.

Papyrus, of course, thought Mettaton was beautiful no matter what he was wearing (or not wearing). And in all the time the couple had spent together, Papyrus had begun to feel more confident about his own body, thanks to Mettaton's encouragement (and that of their friends, on a few occasions).

So it was no surprise that, eventually, Papyrus wanted to take a turn in wearing something sensual.

Standing in front of the full-length mirror, Papyrus studied himself carefully. The short top he currently wore was made of a see-through material and left his shoulders bare; his only other attire at the moment, a black pair of hotpants, was skin-tight (or bone-tight, as the case may be) and was cut low enough to reveal the top of his iliac crest.

He wasn't sure exactly how well this would work - did they even _make_ more traditional forms of lingerie especially for skeletons? - but it was definitely worth a try. More to the point, what would Mettaton think? After all, just because Papyrus didn't need to impress Mettaton didn't mean he didn't want to try.

Papyrus ended up losing track of time as he analyzed his appearance in the mirror, and he yelped when the bedroom door opened.

"There you are, darling! I'm back from--" As Mettaton walked in and saw Papyrus' current state, he trailed off, his jaw dropping for a few moments before he remembered to close it.

"M-Mettaton! Hello!" Papyrus turned around to face him, doing his best to put aside how startled he was and just play it cool. "I, the Great Papyrus, was just experimenting with some new clothes! Seeing you wear those sexy clothes made me want to try it too! You're very beautiful..." He laughed nervously. "Do you like it?"

The next moment was full of silence as Mettaton's eyes wandered up and down, surveying the sight before him. Finally, he walked over and crouched down a little.

"Well, darling... I'd say this experiment was a rousing success." He leaned in close, smirking. "Emphasis on _arousing_."

Papyrus already began trembling in anticipation. "Wowie! Really?"

"Oh, yes." Mettaton lifted Papyrus and carried him over to the bed. "In fact, I can think of only one thing that would look better on you right now."

"Oh? What would that be?" Papyrus asked as Mettaton set him down on the mattress.

Mettaton gave him a winning smile. "Me, of course!"

Papyrus blinked. "Nyeh? But you're not a thing!"

"I'm a thing of beauty."

"Well, there is that."

Since one experiment had proven itself to be successful, the two were quick to start some more experiments. They had a lot of fun testing - and eventually proving - Mettaton's hypothesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Intercrural sex and hair-pulling


	10. Intercrural Sex and Hair-Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus learns that, with Mettaton, some sex acts are much easier said than done. Fortunately, Mettaton knows how to solve the problem.
> 
> (Here's a hint: "Legs" was the correct answer!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intercrural sex means thigh-screwing, by the way. This chapter was originally just about hair-pulling, but as soon as I found out what intercrural sex was, I was like "Oh, I have _got_ to include this in the fic". Because, you know... Mettaton!
> 
> (I just hope my portrayal of the kink was at least somewhat accurate, since it seems to be pretty uncommon.)
> 
> Also, this chapter is one of the big reasons for the "unconventional headcanons" tag, as you'll see in the first half.

After some time since their relationship became physical, Papyrus had begun to notice something.

He and Mettaton had a number of ways of having sex, but whenever penetration was involved, it was always Mettaton who penetrated Papyrus. The closest it ever got to the other way around was whenever Mettaton sucked Papyrus off; even then, a mouth wasn't the same as certain other orifices.

Most of the time, Papyrus didn't mind. However, at one point, he started really desiring to penetrate instead of being penetrated, and these desires of his came to a head one night.

"Mmm..." Mettaton moaned as he felt Papyrus' face nuzzling his shoulder. He always loved it whenever Papyrus appreciated his body, especially since he had so many ways of doing it. When Papyrus suddenly demonstrated one of those ways - lightly nibbling on Mettaton's shoulder - Mettaton burst into a fit of giggles. Bit by bit, he'd been managing to convince Papyrus that sex wasn't anything to be ashamed of; perhaps, one night, he could convince Papyrus to dominate him?

Eventually, he felt Papyrus slide down, and that was when Papyrus did something unexpected. While he'd grabbed Mettaton's rear at least a couple of times before, tonight he seemed to be _really_ fixated on it. Grabbing it, sliding his fingers around, trying to explore every little bit of it... Mettaton wasn't sure where this sudden fixation came from, but he sure wasn't complaining.

He gasped at the sensations before smirking and giggling again. "Ooh... I take it someone likes my bottom? It's a very good shock absorber..." Although he knew it probably wasn't likely, he couldn't help but wonder if Papyrus would ask him to flip over so he could test that specific bit of functionality.

Papyrus laughed awkwardly, blushing slightly. "I'm trying to find the..."

_Find the what?_ Mettaton wondered if Papyrus was going to finish that thought. But then, as he realized what Papyrus was most likely trying to say, his face fell. "Darling... are you looking for a port back there?"

"Yes." When Papyrus looked up at Mettaton's face and saw his frown, his own expression grew downcast. "...There isn't one, is there?"

"Unfortunately, no. I didn't think my body needed one." He sat up a little to put his hand on Papyrus' shoulder, trying to comfort him. "We can still do other things, darling."

"I know." Papyrus sadly sighed. "I just really wanted to show you how good it feels when you do it to me. But if there's no port back there... and I don't want to ask you to do either/or if you're not comfortable with it."

Although a few parts of Mettaton's mind had been wondering what it was like to have a pussy, the rest of him still didn't feel ready to try it yet - and he certainly appreciated Papyrus' understanding. "Come up here, sweetie."

Papyrus did so, and he felt Mettaton hold him close, sliding his fingers up and down his back.

In truth, this had been one of the reasons why Mettaton had never had anyone before Papyrus; it was one of the big things he was afraid of. Mettaton's body was very humanlike, but it was still different from an actual human body, and not just because it was made of metal, magic, and silicone (among other things). He'd been worried that someone would expect something out of him, only for him to be unable to deliver because his body didn't work that way. At the very least, Papyrus seemed more disappointed because of the situation than because of Mettaton himself.

But still... Papyrus seemed to _really_ want to take the lead tonight, and Mettaton didn't want to let him down. It was already unfortunate enough that his insufficient waterproofing prevented them from taking things to the bathroom; the thought of Papyrus' fantasies being limited further was a thought Mettaton didn't want to dwell on. He hated disappointing people, whether on the stage, in his personal life, or in the bedroom.

For a few minutes, Mettaton just lay there in silence, thinking about things. At the very least, he did love cuddling with Papyrus. Their arms were so warm and secure around each other, their bodies were pressed so close, their legs were nearly tangled in each other...

_...legs?_

Just then, Mettaton's eyes lit up, and he suddenly smiled. "Papyrus, darling, I have an idea!"

"Nyeh?"

* * *

Before long, Mettaton was down on his hands and knees, with his thighs parted widely and Papyrus behind him. Papyrus, who had already summoned his cock, shuffled a little closer.

"I hope we're doing this right," he said.

Mettaton looked back at him and smiled. "It's an experiment, darling. If it doesn't work, we can try other methods."

"R-right! An experiment." Papyrus grabbed a bottle of lube and applied some to his shaft before gently coating the inside of Mettaton's thighs, as well as his groin area. It was a good thing the two had covered the bed in towels before starting; Papyrus could already tell this was going to get messy.

Mettaton groaned at the sensation of Papyrus' slick hand, and it wasn't long before he felt Papyrus get even closer, followed by that familiar cock pressing itself against the flat space between his thighs. He took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Yes, Metta."

Nodding, Mettaton slowly began closing his thighs around Papyrus' length. Papyrus gasped and began instinctually pulsing his hips, sliding himself in and out of Mettaton's thighs. This wasn't quite how he'd imagined himself taking Mettaton, but it was certainly better than nothing. Mettaton's thighs felt so thick as they closed around him; as amazingly beautiful as Mettaton's legs were, they were also quite strong.

By the time Mettaton had closed his thighs as tightly as possible in this position, Papyrus' movements had already started speeding up. He closed his eyes and moaned, imagining himself really going deep into Mettaton's body, and as he heard Mettaton's own moans, a wild yearning came over him; tonight, he wanted to make Mettaton his.

"Oh god, Papyrus..." Mettaton felt his own magic beginning to brew.

Papyrus grinned and sped up even further. "Y-yes! Say... my name!"

It didn't take long for Papyrus to notice that he'd started rubbing against something else; when he noticed the pink glow and Mettaton's louder moans, he knew he didn't have to look to know what it was.

"Papyrus--" A burst of static cut Mettaton off, and he bit his lip. He couldn't resist reaching down and stroking himself a few times.

After several minutes of all of this, going in and out and surrendering to pure instinct, Papyrus felt his release on the horizon. He wasn't sure what it was, but he really wanted to grab something, oh god, what could he grab?

"M-Metta..."

Mettaton could hear Papyrus cry out, and suddenly felt some phalanges slipping into his hair and pulling hard. The slight pain made him shudder in pleasure, and when he felt ectoplasm splattering against his length, his own body shook as he also came.

"Papyrus...!"

He rode it out, even after feeling Papyrus withdraw, until he just had no more energy; his limbs buckled, and he collapsed onto his side, just barely managing to miss the puddle the two had just formed. As he recovered from the high and regained his bearings, he felt Papyrus drape an arm over him from behind, and the two lay in silence for a little while.

Finally, when Mettaton had recovered, he briefly glanced down at the towels (some of which were quite soaked with ectoplasm and a hint of lube). "Well, darling..."

"Yes?"

"After tonight, I can safely say that I'll be forever grateful for the existence of towels. And my legs." He chuckled. "Is there anything they can't do?"

Papyrus also gave a weak laugh.

"Also..." Mettaton rolled over slightly and grinned. "I loved seeing your more dominant side tonight. Telling me to say your name... that was lovely. And pulling my hair?" He trembled slightly in pleasure. "Such a pleasant surprise."

"I... didn't mean to do that." Papyrus stared at his own hand. "It just sort of happened." And since Mettaton hadn't started hitting the mattress - their nonverbal signal for "stop" - he'd figured there was nothing wrong with it at the time. It still felt a little awkward, though.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. My hair is very durable; it can definitely withstand being pulled like that." He pulled Papyrus in for a brief kiss.

"Nyeh..." Papyrus blushed slightly. "We should probably clean up now."

"I agree. That left quite a mess, didn't it?" Mettaton smirked. "But it was absolutely worth it."

"Yes..."

As the two went to do that, Papyrus couldn't help but think that being dominant was surprisingly fun. He wondered what else he and Mettaton could do in the future.

_Hopefully, we won't make quite as much of a mess next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tickling


	11. Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyeh heh heh!

Late one night, having just finished their most recent romp, Mettaton and Papyrus were cuddling close in bed, enjoying the afterglow. As loud as they both tended to be in many circumstances (the bedroom included), sometimes all they needed was a quiet moment between each other to feel like they were on top of the world.

Papyrus closed his eyes with a soft sigh as he felt Mettaton pressing gentle kisses against his skull. Even after he got to know the man behind the celebrity, and even after he learned that Mettaton had flaws, he still very much considered Mettaton to be his hero. He knew that, despite his missteps in the past, Mettaton really was a caring person at heart; he just liked showing love for himself as much as he liked showing it for others.

Pretty soon, he felt Mettaton begin to stroke his upper arm, and while it felt nothing but comfortable at first, Mettaton's fingers soon brushed against a sensitive spot on the underside. Papyrus' bones were often very sensitive after he and Mettaton made love, and while some - like his ribs - were so sensitive that touching them too soon afterwards would be painful, others - like the arm bone Mettaton was touching now - were sensitive in a different sort of manner.

"Nyeh..." Papyrus' smile twitched a little.

The hand paused its movements for a second, before curiously brushing against that same spot.

Papyrus shook slightly. "Nyeh heh heh..."

"Oh my..." In that moment, Papyrus was eye-to-eye with a grinning Mettaton. "Is someone ticklish?"

Just like that, Papyrus began sweating a bit. "Uh??? Well??? Lots of people are ticklish, not just one person, so I think a ticklish person does exist somewhere!"

Mettaton chuckled. "Frankly, I'm amazed." A smirk crossed his features. "Especially since I have reason to believe that this ticklish person is right here, in my arms!"

"Oh no! I have been found out! Whatever am I to do?" Papyrus had a rather large smile on his face as he said that.

Leaning in close, Mettaton kissed Papyrus' skull again. "I suggest you be careful, darling. Because at any moment, when you least expect it, someone is going to--"

Just then, he swiped his fingers across that spot over and over.

"--do this!"

"Oh - oh my god! Mettaton...!" Those were the only coherent words Papyrus could get out before he descended into a fit of laughter. It wasn't long before Mettaton's other hand made its moves on the underside of Papyrus' other arm, and Papyrus' laughter only grew louder to the point where his body shook.

The next minute or two was full of the sounds of a laughing skeleton, thanks to his robotic lover's magic fingers. It was almost surreal for Papyrus; the same fingers that had helped drive him to a physical and emotional high not too long ago were now driving him to a different sort of high. His distinctive laughter ran on a broken record as Mettaton tickled him.

Of course, there was one drawback to this; his ribs were still rather sensitive, and all this laughter was getting to be too much for them.

"M-Metta..." By now, he had tears in his eyes as he was struggling to speak through his laughter. "Stop... my ribs are..."

Even after Mettaton pulled his hands back, though, Papyrus still couldn't stop more giggles from coming out; it was nigh-uncontrollable at this point. "Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh...!"

Papyrus honestly couldn't help it, though. There was something about laughing this hard when he was in this vulnerable of a state - lying in bed after he and Mettaton had just made love, without even getting dressed again in the interim - that just felt so liberating. He was, after all, in bed with his long-time hero, and the two loved each other enough to give each other their time, their hearts, and eventually their bodies.

With Mettaton, Papyrus felt safe and comfortable and honestly free.

For a brief moment, Papyrus seemed to be calming down, but when he looked at Mettaton again, he couldn't hold back another, quieter set of giggles.

Mettaton raised an eyebrow, puzzled and amused at the same time. "I'm not even touching you right now, darling."

"I... I know." Fortunately, the laughter was much easier to manage this time around, and Papyrus was quickly able to cuddle up against Mettaton again. "I just really love you, Mettaton! You're very good at making me laugh. Well, you're very good at a lot of things, but one of those things is making me laugh!"

"Of course, my love. I love seeing you happy." He leaned back down for some more kisses to Papyrus' skull.

"Nyeh..." Papyrus closed his eyes again, feeling happier than he'd thought possible. His hand idly trailed down the side of Mettaton's body.

Suddenly, when it brushed against one spot near Mettaton's soul casing, Papyrus felt him tremble a bit and heard a "Pfff..."

Papyrus' eyes opened in an instant. "Nyeh...?" He leaned up, looking at Mettaton with a mischievous grin.

Mettaton blinked, before laughing nervously. "Welly welly well. It would seem _two_ ticklish people exist somewhere. Frankly, I'm even more amazed. Perhaps you'd like to make sure, though?"

Unsurprisingly, Papyrus was quick to take him up on that offer. Subsequently, the next minute or two was full of the sounds of a laughing robot, thanks to his skeletal lover's equally-magic fingers.

And for Mettaton, it was just as liberating as it was for Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Licking


	12. Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now playing at a fanfic website in your area: "Night of the Skeletongue!"
> 
> * Papyrus is speaking in tongues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten years ago today, when I published my first fanfic ever (though it was more of a song parody than a legit story), I never would have imagined that I'd be celebrating my ten-year fanfic anniversary by writing a chapter in which a skeleton named after a font licks a robot who is built to resemble a glam-rocker.
> 
> That's a sentence you don't hear every day, is it? I definitely wouldn't have imagined myself saying it ten years ago, when I was a young teenage girl. Now I'm a college girl, and while I've definitely matured since my first years writing fanfiction, I'm still pretty quirky at heart.
> 
> But enough about me - you all came to this chapter because you wanted to see the skeleton lick the robot! Let's do it! (In more ways than one???)

Being a skeleton meant that Papyrus had some limitations in expressing physical affection towards Mettaton. The most obvious ones had to do with his lack of lips; he was great at receiving kisses from Mettaton, but he couldn't give them in the traditional way. Instead, he would nuzzle Mettaton with his face, press their foreheads together, or gently nibble him somewhere - he typically saved that last one for when they were in private.

That being said, if kissing ended up escalating to making out, Papyrus was more prepared, since he was able to form a tongue with his magic. He would often put such passion into making out that it was almost like he was making up for not being very good at gentler kissing techniques. And for Mettaton, Papyrus' tongue felt so good pressed against his own that he just couldn't help but let his thoughts run wild sometimes.

One night, when things were getting heated between the two, Mettaton decided they shouldn't just be thoughts anymore. The two were in bed in a rather hungry make-out session, their clothes having recently been left on the floor, and Mettaton seemed to moan especially loudly as their tongues intertwined.

When the two broke off, Papyrus noticed a strange fire burning in Mettaton's eyes; it was clear he had plans.

Mettaton ran his finger back and forth across Papyrus' clavicle for a little bit before gently tilting his jawbone upward to really meet him eye-to-eye. "Mmm... what else can your tongue do, sugar skull?"

"Nyeh...?" Papyrus felt himself raise his brow (apparently not realizing that he didn't have eyebrows). If Mettaton was asking what he thought he was asking...

As if knowing what Papyrus was thinking, Mettaton raised that hand a little more until it was hovering in front of Papyrus' face, gently wiggling his fingers. "Come on, darling. Don't be shy~"

"Oh, wowie..." As Papyrus summoned his tongue again, he wasn't sure where to start. Selecting a finger at random, he leaned in slightly and tentatively brushed the tip of his tongue against it.

Mettaton's spine tingled slightly as a grin broke onto his face. "Yes... keep going, beautiful. That's lovely..."

As Papyrus' moves became deeper and bolder - starting with longer licks and eventually going as far as to wrap his tongue around each finger - Mettaton leaned back and moaned. This soft, moist sensation against his skin was everything he'd hoped it would be and then some. Papyrus may not have been able to suck on Mettaton's fingers - or anything else of his - but he absolutely knew how to use his tongue.

"Darling..." As good as Papyrus' tongue felt against Mettaton's hand, the other one was getting lonely. Mettaton brought his other hand upward next to the one Papyrus was licking. "Don't leave my other hand out of the fun, now...!"

With a nod, Papyrus switched his focus to Mettaton's dry hand, which didn't stay dry for much longer. Mettaton giggled and leaned back, giving in to the moment. He always loved it whenever this side of Papyrus made itself known, and bit by bit, he was helping Papyrus learn that it was a perfectly natural urge.

Indeed, it wasn't too long before Papyrus took the initiative. He let go of Mettaton's hand and leaned down close to his neck. "Can I...?"

"Do it." Mettaton shuddered as he anticipated what was to come; if that tongue felt good on his hands...

Papyrus grinned and slowly dragged his tongue up Mettaton's neck, feeling the vibrations from his artificial voicebox.

"Oh, god, yes..." Mettaton batted his eyelashes; he loved it when he was right. He couldn't hold back a few laughs when it was occasionally ticklish; at times, he couldn't decide whether to laugh or moan.

When that tongue moved down to his chest and delivered long, slow licks, he switched to only moaning, stretching his arms above his head to allow Papyrus to reach more easily. That tongue was so long, and Papyrus so talented at using it... really, who needed lips with a tongue like that? The way it left moist stripes across the synthetic skin that concealed synthetic muscle... by now, Mettaton could definitely feel his own thoughts traveling to some naughtier places.

After a little while, Papyrus looked up. "Did you want me to stay here or go further?"

"I would love it if you went further, darling." A sly grin crept across Mettaton's face as he slowly looked up. "Besides, I think we both know what you really want to lick next."

Just in case his words weren't clear enough to convey his intentions, he gently prodded Papyrus with one of his legs.

"O-oh my god!" An excited laugh spilled from Papyrus' mouth, and he blushed slightly. He was getting to do things that most of Mettaton's fans could have only dreamed of doing - with the man's full consent, no less - and he was determined to take full advantage of it. Moving himself downwards, Papyrus remembered how Mettaton's inner thighs were the most sensitive part of his legs, and he wasted no time in pressing his tongue against one of them.

He felt Mettaton's body quiver, and heard some giggling combined with little bursts of static. "Oh yes, keep doing that..." Papyrus' boldness further awakened, and his licks grew deeper; this time around, he didn't need Mettaton to prompt him to switch to the other one. Although Mettaton's shaking made it hard to keep his place consistent, Papyrus was quite good at adapting; all he had to do was listen and pay attention to whatever made Mettaton moan especially loudly, and adjust his methods accordingly.

Suddenly, Mettaton looked up. "Wait a minute..."

"Nyeh?"

"Why don't I make it easier to reach?" And just like that, Mettaton hoisted one of his legs onto Papyrus' shoulder.

His thigh was pressing so closely to Papyrus' face at this point; Papyrus knew that he could _really_ get in there now. And that was exactly what Papyrus did; he explored the upper parts of Mettaton's inner thigh, licked at the seam between his leg and groin, and even moved down a little so he could nibble on his thigh.

"Yes... oh god, yes..." Mettaton's eyes slowly began to flicker at these ministrations. "You're so delightfully naughty, Papyrus... keep going!"

Papyrus did indeed keep going, occasionally moving down to Mettaton's other thigh. It was so easy to get happily lost in Mettaton's thighs, especially with the sounds of moaning and giggling and static coming from the man himself.

Therefore, he nearly snapped out of it when he heard the sound of Mettaton opening his soul casing. He looked up and saw Mettaton giving him a coy, flirtatious smile, with his casing wide open and his heart ready to be touched.

"Well...?" Mettaton wiggled his eyebrows.

Trembling slightly, Papyrus nodded. After gently moving Mettaton's leg off of his shoulder and back onto the mattress, he crawled up. "If it gets to be too much, please tell me."

"Always." Even without being touched yet, Mettaton's heart felt warm; no matter how much Papyrus grew to like taking the initiative in the bedroom, he would always be concerned about his partner's comfort. _To think there were rumors that I would corrupt him..._

Finally, after making it up there, Papyrus gently set his hands on Mettaton's hips. "Ready?" When he saw Mettaton's nod, he moved down and brushed the tip of his tongue against Mettaton's heart. A blast of static rewarded him for his efforts; since Mettaton was smiling when he looked up at him, he decided to keep going.

"Ah...!" Mettaton leaned back, getting thoroughly lost in this moment. It already felt good when Papyrus' fingers pressed against all the right places on his heart, so now that Papyrus was doing it with his tongue instead... he could barely think. That long, damp tongue sliding around his gelatinous heart, lapping up all the pink ectoplasm it was starting to secrete...

Deep, throaty moans filled the air as Papyrus continued his work. As tempted as Mettaton was to form his cock and see how Papyrus' tongue felt on that, he was having too much fun with the way things currently were. Indeed, at this point, he already felt his peak fast approaching; he wrapped his legs around Papyrus and just kept moaning. That pink ectoplasm tasted rather sweet, and Papyrus' licking just became greedier as he moved, exploring every little inch of Mettaton's heart.

"Oh god... oh god!"

Words failed Mettaton as he lost control of his body, thrashing about as his orgasm hit hard. Ectoplasm really began trickling out of his heart, and he felt Papyrus' tongue continue to lick, cleaning it off of his body.

Finally, when he was catching his breath, he felt Papyrus eventually stop licking. Papyrus crawled up to him and put his arms around him.

"That's what my tongue can do!" He smirked. "Did you like it?"

"Amazing..." Mettaton's eloquence tended to fail him during sex, including when he was recovering from his high.

As he rested for a little while, he thought about just how talented Papyrus was; they would have to do this sort of thing more often.

_Also, if anyone ever tells me to eat my heart out, I now have an utterly marvelous rebuttal._

Eventually, Papyrus spoke up. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Feeling his grin return, Mettaton took hold of one of Papyrus' hands. "I believe I need to return the favor, gorgeous."

"Wowie...!" Papyrus could hardly wait.

Mettaton may not have needed to rely quite as much on his tongue as Papyrus did, but he still absolutely knew how to use it, as Papyrus certainly - and very happily - discovered over the next several minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Sixty-nine
> 
> (in before comments like "I thought this was thirty-one chapters" and "wait, what happened to chapters thirteen through sixty-eight?")


	13. Sixty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slorp 2: The Slorpening!
> 
> (This piece is also called "Lick My Love Pump".)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!
> 
> ...wait, Valentine's Day isn't for another four months and one day? Crap! (puts on shades and runs into the night while "Breaking the Law" plays)

Papyrus woke up with a groan, feeling a pair of lips pressing themselves against his skull repeatedly. "Nyeh...?"

As he woke up, he couldn't help but look around. Rose petals covered the bed, candles put on a faint glow in the room... but it was a little brighter than usual. He glanced at the clock; it was only a couple of hours until he was supposed to be at work.

Before he could ponder this, though, he felt a couple of taps on the shoulder. He turned to look, and he saw Mettaton sprawled out on the mattress, wearing nothing but some red lingerie and a seductive smile.

"Good morning, beautiful," Mettaton purred in that low, alluring tone. "Guess what day it is?"

Papyrus thought for a moment; he was still sleepy, but he wasn't entirely forgetful. It had to be a special day if Mettaton went to bed early last night so he could wake up first and set this up.

And then it hit him.

"Oh my god! It's Valentine's Day!"

"Indeed it is." Mettaton pouted for a brief moment. "It's such a shame we can't spend the entire day together..."

"It is quite unfortunate." Taking his hand, Papyrus gave him a smile. "But if someone has car trouble on Valentine's Day, I can help them get their plans back on schedule! Then they can pick up carnations and caramels for their loved ones!"

Papyrus soon found himself pressed against Mettaton, who kissed his skull again and slowly dragged his fingertips up the back of his ribs. "You are just so positive, darling. And that is one of many reasons why I'm proud to call you my valentine."

"You're... you're mine, too." Whether Mettaton was at home with Papyrus or performing on a faraway stage, he and Papyrus always treasured each other at every opportunity.

Mettaton's systems whirred a little more loudly. "Always. And that's why I woke you up this early." He leaned back and looked Papyrus in the eye with half-lidded eyes and an irresistible grin. "I thought you and I could spend a little quality time together before you have to leave. We can do anything you want."

"Anything...?" A grin broke onto Papyrus' face.

Mettaton nodded. "Anything. Even if you'd rather just cuddle, that's fine by me."

"Hmm..." Papyrus thought for a moment as he rested in Mettaton's arms. Of course, he knew that when Mettaton said "anything", what he meant was "anything my body can do", so some of the things Papyrus was curious about were out of the equation. And penetration was also likely to be a "no", since Papyrus didn't want to do anything that would leave him feeling _too_ tired; he still had work, after all. But at the same time, he wanted to make sure both he and Mettaton felt good this morning, while still having enough time to make breakfast afterwards.

The more he thought about it, the more a certain idea sounded good, and he finally spoke again. "Metta?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"I don't think we've ever tried the sixty-nine before, have we?"

Mettaton pondered it for a second. "You're right; I don't think we have. Would you like to try it?"

When he saw Papyrus' quick, excited nod, he wasted no time in pulling him close and kissing him.

* * *

Papyrus carefully settled himself on top of Mettaton, making sure his pelvis was hovering near Mettaton's face, and he put his hands near Mettaton's thighs. "Can you reach me from here?"

"Lower your pelvis a little, darling?"

He did so, but before he could ask again, he felt a familiar pair of soft lips surrounding his shaft, and the moist heat quickly encroaching; although the whole thing wasn't in Mettaton's mouth, it was good enough, and Papyrus shuddered in pleasure. "Ah...!"

As tempted as Papyrus was to just give in, he soon remembered the entire point of this position, and focused. Lowering himself a little more until his face was right near Mettaton's cock, he formed his tongue and began giving it some soft, slow licks. He not only heard Mettaton's moan, but felt it as well; the warm air and slight vibrations from his mouth felt so good that Papyrus nearly lost his place. His licks were a little shakier as they continued, but he was determined to keep Mettaton moaning, for the sake of both of them.

From below, Mettaton trembled a bit as he felt Papyrus working his magic. While they'd both agreed that it would be better for Papyrus to be on top so that he would be less likely to lose his place, part of Mettaton wondered if that was even necessary. Papyrus' tongue was just so flexible, even if Papyrus did have to tilt his skull to reach some of the more sensitive areas. In between moans, Mettaton showed his appreciation by sucking on it, sliding his tongue around the head, and even reaching up to run a finger up and down the underside.

"Ah... oh god! Mettaton!" Papyrus' own movements grew quicker and deeper as he felt Mettaton driving him further to the edge. Something in the depths of his mind realized that a large part of the fun of this position was that he and Mettaton were simultaneously pleasuring each other, causing the pleasure to feed into itself in a feedback loop. While it was also true for a number of the other things they'd done together, this was the first time Papyrus really noticed it. With this realization in mind, he too began to experiment; after quickly licking his own fingers, he slowly dragged them up the underside of Mettaton's length while his tongue played around on the head.

For a little while longer, the air was filled with wet sounds, as well as two different sets of moans - one loud and clear in a shrill tenor, the other muffled in a mechanically-tinged baritone. Neither of them could really think of anything other than each other at the moment; it was all just tongues and mouths and hands and moans.

When Papyrus felt a hand on the back of his femur, he mentally prepared himself; he and Mettaton had discussed before doing this that, if Papyrus didn't come first, that was to be the signal for Mettaton being close. As his licks and strokes grew quicker than ever, he could hear and feel the moans getting more forceful.

Finally, Mettaton's body shook and he let out an especially long moan as his length twitched and released its load. Papyrus licked up the ectoplasm in every place he could reach, trying to hold off his own release until he was done. It was slightly tricky, but Papyrus managed to do it, after which he finally let himself lose control. He collapsed onto Mettaton's body, his skull resting between his lover's legs and his magic erupting down Mettaton's throat. Papyrus could have fallen asleep like that...

...if it weren't for the fact that, after his magic dematerialized, his pelvis now had nothing stopping it from dropping and bonking Mettaton in the face.

"Nyeh!" Papyrus felt a sudden sting, since his pelvis was just as sensitive as his ribs were after sex. He quickly scrambled back upward so that he and Mettaton were lying face-to-face once more. "Sorry... didn't mean to..."

Mettaton smiled and gently held his hand. "Accidents happen."

As the two lay there, they made sure to enjoy every second of the afterglow; it wouldn't be long after this before Papyrus would have to get up and prepare for the day. Fortunately, they both knew that they would still see each other again in the evening, and as such, were each coming up with little surprises so they could spoil each other rotten when the time came.

Neither Mettaton nor Papyrus needed an excuse to spoil each other, of course, but Valentine's Day was always a good reason to go above and beyond. And if the morning alone made them feel this amazing, both of them were eagerly anticipating what the evening would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Cunnilingus


	14. Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slorp 1.5: Eating Out, and I Don't Mean at a Restaurant!

As Mettaton rode home from his latest interview, he couldn't help but feel strangely happy. Maybe it was the satisfaction of another successful interview. Maybe it was the fact that this was the only thing in his schedule that day, thus leaving more time for him to spend with Papyrus, who was off work that day. Maybe it was just the general summer atmosphere leaving its mark on him, being evocative of frozen treats, trips to the seaside, and children being excused from school.

Whatever it was, Mettaton was just _happy_ today. He sang upbeat songs to himself as his limo took him home, and even when he'd left and was unlocking the door to his and Papyrus' house, he still couldn't resist singing under his breath.

"Darling, I'm back~!" His voice was a singsong as he stepped inside and closed the door.

Papyrus, who had been sitting on the couch, jumped a little. "Nyeh! Hello, Mettaton! Did the interview go well?"

"It was marvelous, sweetheart." As Mettaton walked up to Papyrus, though, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Although it was hot inside, it was cooler indoors, so while he wasn't surprised to see Papyrus watching Delta Rune Network on the couch, he wasn't expecting Papyrus to be doing that in nothing but his shorts.

Noticing Mettaton's perplexed expression, Papyrus cleared his throat. "I suppose you're wondering where the rest of my clothes are. Well!!! While you were out this morning, I, the Great Papyrus, did a lot of work in the garden! I dug up the weeds, trimmed the hedges, and even mowed the lawn! But it's very hot outside, as I'm sure you've noticed. Even after taking a cold shower, I was still hot!"

Mettaton smirked and leaned on the end table. "Of course; you're always hot."

Papyrus gave a nervous chuckle, a blush creeping across his face. "Yes... my bones still felt really hot, so I decided to just wear these until I'd cooled down. The Great Papyrus must preserve his decency in case he has visitors at the door, after all!"

With a light chuckle, Mettaton gave Papyrus' hand a smooch, noticing that it was indeed quite warm. "You're such a hard worker. In fact..." He looked towards the kitchen. "Excuse me for one moment."

* * *

Soon enough, Mettaton returned with a cold drink to help Papyrus cool off; Papyrus' bones certainly felt toasty as the two cuddled on the couch. Papyrus closed his eyes and moaned in happiness as Mettaton's hands eased the tension out of his shoulders while the man himself kissed his skull. He loved being spoiled by Mettaton, but it never turned him into a demanding person; it just made him want to spoil Mettaton right back later on.

Not long after they started cuddling like this, Papyrus heard a TV bumper advertising that one of Mettaton's concert films was going to start playing in a few moments. He smiled; the footage in this film was from one of Mettaton's longer tours, back when he and Papyrus were still only friends. Of course, it was after Mettaton came home from this specific tour that Papyrus admitted he'd wanted more than friendship. Although Papyrus had certainly seen this film before, the magic of Mettaton's performances would never grow stale for him.

Indeed, when the film started, Papyrus couldn't hold back the chill rushing down his spine during the opening moments; the lights dimmed and smoke machines clouded the stage as the band members all took their places, before finally, after the smoke cleared and everyone was in their proper place, the only two words any Mettaton fan needed echoed through the arena.

_"Ohhh yesss!"_

At this point, some of the audience members couldn't resist cheering. And finally, as the intro to the song "Death by Glamour" began playing, spotlights came on, and the man they'd all been waiting for made his big entrance. The whole arena came unglued; it was a wonder their cheering didn't drown out the music.

While the Mettaton on the screen performed a dance routine to his opening number, the Mettaton cuddling with Papyrus gently whispered next to Papyrus' skull. "Trust me, gorgeous; it's just as exciting for me as it is for them."

"Wowie..." Papyrus felt warm, and not just because of how hot it had been outside. This was one of the many reasons why he loved Mettaton so much; as much as the man loved himself, and as little as he hid the fact that he loved himself, that love also extended to his fans. While he had made a few mistakes in the past with some of them (as Papyrus discovered when he'd heard the story of one of his former employees, an orange-furred monster named Bryan), he truly did care about the people who cheered for him. In fact, he loved them so much that he even started a relationship with one of them, and made sure that the fan in question felt loved every single day! Papyrus certainly knew that from experience.

After the opening number concluded, Mettaton shouted an enthusiastic greeting to the crowd, and after a little more back-and-forth between them, the next song started - and this time, Mettaton was singing as well as dancing.

Back on the other side of the screen, Mettaton happily sighed and leaned back. "I've been in such a good mood today, sugar skull. And being with you while watching one of my own concerts makes it even better!"

Papyrus cuddled a little closer in response.

The two continued watching the film for a little while, with Mettaton occasionally whispering little facts about the performance and/or the songs he was singing, saving more detailed stuff for commercial breaks. Papyrus felt like he was in the middle of a good dream; part of him would always look upon Mettaton with eyes of wonder, even as the two became equals.

That being said, he couldn't stop his magic from pulsing in his ribcage. Having seen this film before, he knew that there was a certain song that Mettaton performed around the halfway point, and it would only be a matter of time before the song came around.

And then, eventually, while Mettaton ran his fingertips up and down Papyrus' arm, the on-screen Mettaton smirked at the crowd.

_"Now then... mind if I cut loose for a little while, darlings?"_

When the intro to the next song began playing, Papyrus recognized it in an instant. Out of all of Mettaton's songs, this was easily one of the most suggestive. It wasn't outright bawdy in its lyrics, but it was one of those songs in which one really couldn't mistake the subject matter for anything else even if they tried (unless one was either a little kid or one of those people who thinks every song is about drugs).

Papyrus quivered and blushed as he watched the footage of Mettaton pulling off some rather sensual dance moves before the lyrics started. The only reason he wasn't expecting Mettaton to go into a full-on striptease on stage (aside from knowing that it wasn't in the film) was because he knew that Mettaton always preferred to keep an air of mystery with regards to what he was like in the bedroom. Was he rather quiet during sex, or was he a moaner - or even a screamer? Did he prefer being dominant or submissive? Did he ever deploy his catchphrase in the bedroom? What exactly _did_ he have between those long legs of his, anyway? Sometimes, it was easy for Papyrus to forget that he was the only person - aside from Mettaton himself - who knew the answers to those questions.

And while Mettaton did have a slight exhibitionist streak, he wasn't one to be outright lewd - he still preferred being a tease. Even after he and Papyrus became lovers, he didn't talk about their bedroom activities on any form of media, out of respect for Papyrus' dignity. He _had_ been tempted to make a sex tape once or twice, for just him and Papyrus to view, but Papyrus rejected the idea on the grounds that it could fall into the wrong hands, and Mettaton found it hard to argue with that. There was a fine line between heavily-suggestive content and outright obscenity, after all.

As the first verse of the song played, Papyrus suddenly felt Mettaton's fingers slide up his arm before creeping over his shoulder and down onto his ribcage. He let out a happy whine as the fingers explored his ribs. "Yes..." This song had helped him through at least a few lonely days and nights when Mettaton was away, but now that he was hearing it with the man himself in the room, it was on a whole new level. Mettaton was quite perceptive.

"Do you like this song, babe?" Mettaton purred during a brief instrumental break.

Papyrus nodded. "It's very sexy-" he moaned as he felt a finger trying to slip between his ribs "-just like you!"

"Naturally." Mettaton planted a gentle smooch on the top of Papyrus' head.

Eventually, when the second verse started, and the on-screen Mettaton sang, _"Never thought I'd see legs quite as good as mine",_ the other Mettaton trailed his hand down to the inside of Papyrus' femur and gave some deep strokes. Papyrus' laugh had a quaver in it as he blushed; of course, Mettaton still thought his own legs were the best of all, but Papyrus agreed with him - and having Mettaton tell you that your legs are second-best to his own was a very high compliment.

Mettaton played with both of Papyrus' femurs like this for the duration of the second verse, only stopping when he noticed a glow coming from within Papyrus' shorts. His hand slid up to rub between Papyrus' legs, and he felt something soft beneath the fabric. A grin slowly formed on his face, and he gently took hold of the waistband and looked at Papyrus as if to ask for approval. When Papyrus gave him an excited nod, he slid Papyrus' shorts down to around his ankles and looked hungrily at the pussy that Papyrus had formed.

Before Papyrus knew it, Mettaton was off the couch entirely, and had crouched down between his legs. He gently slipped two fingers into the folds and parted them before leaning in and licking at the sensitive ecto-flesh. Papyrus gasped and gripped the couch cushions; while Mettaton had certainly done this before, Papyrus didn't think the sensations would ever get old.

As the tongue kept working its magic, Mettaton's front teeth settled themselves comfortably against that nub of flesh near the top, gently pushing it at just the right angle for Papyrus' mouth to hang open in a moan. His tongue kept at its work, licking up the fluid that Papyrus was beginning to leak, and occasionally slipping into the entrance now and then.

Papyrus' voice steadily grew louder, and he wasn't entirely sure of which Mettaton to watch: the one on the screen, who was swiveling his hips to the song's extended instrumental break, or the one in the room with him, who had his face buried in the best possible place at the moment? Before he could ponder this further, the latter Mettaton suddenly began humming in time with the song's bass beats. The vibrations made Papyrus cry out more loudly than before; as if driven by pure instinct, he kicked off his shorts and lifted his legs upward to wrap them around Mettaton's head.

In that moment, he just let himself completely slip away into the realm of lewd fantasies. With skill like this, it was utterly astounding that Mettaton had never had anyone before Papyrus - of course, the fact that they communicated with each other in the bedroom certainly helped them discover what worked and didn't work. He pulsed his hips, getting lost in the music and in Mettaton's moves and in memories of all the little private shows Mettaton would give him and in thoughts of all the stuff that was sure to come in the future...

Finally, his entire body shook and he cried out as ectoplasm trickled out of him more quickly than ever. Mettaton's tongue cleaned up the orange fluids as they came; they were rather tangy and salty, as opposed to the sweet, fruity taste of Mettaton's own pink fluids. All the while, Papyrus' head spun; he felt like he was detached from the world and experiencing everything all at once.

When Papyrus' magic finally dissipated, Mettaton licked his lips one final time and looked up at the very naked skeleton panting on the couch. He took a seat next to him and rubbed his arm; the events of the past several minutes probably hadn't done much to cool Papyrus' bones down, but they both silently agreed that it was worth it. By now, the song had ended and the show had gone to commercial, so Mettaton spoke again.

"Did you know that, in my last tour, I only performed that song as part of a medley? It's more difficult than you think to sing a song as suggestive as that when you have someone specific on your mind."

"Heh..." Papyrus gave a weak nod, trying to imagine it. At best, Mettaton would have probably just giggled and blushed a little too much as he sang. At worst, he might have accidentally let Papyrus' name slip - or even gotten a bulge in his tights!

Mettaton kissed his skull and stood back up. "Why don't you just relax for a moment, sweetheart? I'll bring you another cold drink, as well as a moist towel."

"Thank you, Metta."

As Mettaton walked off, Papyrus leaned back on the couch with a huge smile. Mettaton's happiness had certainly rubbed off on him, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Dirty talk (and finally, a new installment to the story arc I started in the third chapter)


	15. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is alone with his phone.
> 
> (Part 2 of 5 of the "Mettaton on Tour" arc.)

Mettaton hated being alone.

This wasn't always true - after all, even the biggest extroverts need some alone time every now and then - but it was certainly true right now. And, to make matters worse, he was in his hotel room, away from the roaring crowds, also known as the main reason why he loved touring in the first place.

No one, especially not Mettaton himself, would deny that he loved touring. Local performances were fun, of course, but when he toured, he got to visit far-off locales. The people in each location were very different from one another, but those attending his shows were all united in their love for him. They all had their chance to see Mettaton on stage, the type of magic that simply couldn't be replicated on a screen. Often, Mettaton ended up loving the cultures there as much as they loved him.

Unfortunately, there was one big drawback to touring: it meant Mettaton had to be away from the people he loved. While yes, Napstablook and Shyren were almost always alongside him when he toured, and he certainly enjoyed their company, he still missed the others.

He missed Alphys, who had proven herself to be a great friend despite her awkwardness, and who had been one of his deepest confidants for a long time.

He missed Frisk, who was becoming more self-confident and determined every day, and who always laughed at his jokes.

He missed Undyne, who didn't get along with him perfectly most of the time, but still proved to be loyal, protective, and not at all afraid to cut loose when the event called for it.

He missed Papyrus.

God, he missed Papyrus.

He'd wanted so badly to be able to bring Papyrus on tour with him. Alas, this was one of his longer tours, and Papyrus' superiors at the auto repair shop probably wouldn't like one of their more dependable employees suddenly vanishing for a number of months. Papyrus himself would probably feel bad about leaving his job for so long; on the other side of the coin, he'd also feel bad if he felt like he was preventing Mettaton from living his dream of performing around the world.

Mettaton sighed and lay down on the bed. In a perfect world, both he and Papyrus would be able to do their jobs and stay within close proximity of each other at the same time. The two of them also tried to look at the positives of this type of situation: Mettaton didn't go on far-away tours very frequently, a big reason why he did this was so he could afford to lavishly treat himself and Papyrus on special occasions (which weren't hard to come up with on the spot, with him being a celebrity who was head-over-high-heels in love), and the things they would do when he came back would make the long absence totally worth it. They were both still doing the jobs they dreamed of having, Mettaton had his legions of fans cheering for him, and despite staying home, Papyrus still had the company of Sans, Undyne, Frisk, and the others.

But that didn't change the fact that, right now, Mettaton was in a hotel room in the late evening. He was in bed, and he was alone. Even just having Papyrus asleep next to him would be an improvement, to say nothing of if they were cuddling, or partaking in certain other activities. Aside from performing, what fun was it visiting all of these beautiful locales if Papyrus couldn't share in the fun with him? Driving through town, exploring the beaches, or even just watching local TV stations... no matter what Mettaton did, his mind would inevitably drift to "what would Papyrus think of this?"

His gaze wandered to the cell phone on the bedside table. It wasn't too late at night; maybe, if he called, Papyrus would pick up. Even if Papyrus was asleep or otherwise busy, he could always leave a message.

The more he thought, the quicker it took for him to make up his mind. He needed to hear Papyrus' voice.

Mettaton grabbed his phone and lay back down on the bed, flipping through the contacts until Papyrus' name came up. He dialed the number and listened as the dial tones sounded.

 _Please pick up, darling..._ While he knew that Papyrus would leave a message for him in the morning if he didn't pick up tonight, something deep within couldn't wait that long.

"Hello?"

"Papyrus?" Mettaton instantly smiled; that voice felt like sweet mana from above at this moment, every syllable a drop of relief.

"Mettaton!" Evidently, Papyrus felt the same way about Mettaton's voice. "How is everything?"

"Glamorous as always, darling. I had the crowd wrapped around my finger today. But then again, when don't I?" He already felt as if he could talk for hours. "How about you?"

"Nothing too out of the ordinary. Undyne keeps trying to get me to watch one of her cartoons with her. She says I would like it because it's about cars. But I refuse to watch those kinds of cartoons. If I'm seen watching them, everyone will accuse me of being weeble-wobbly. And I, the Great Papyrus, do not wobble!"

For a second, there was silence. Before Mettaton could respond, Papyrus' voice returned, adopting a slightly devious tone of voice. "Well, unless you have anything to say about it."

 _Oh my..._ Mettaton giggled, once he got over the initial shock. "Welly welly well. Feeling a little bit naughty tonight, are we?"

"Well? I can't help it! I just watched your video for the second time earlier tonight!"

Mettaton just about purred into the receiver. "Oh, you did, did you?"

"Yes, I did!" He laughed a bit. "Oh my god! Putting your tongue on my bones... wowie!"

"Oh yes. I remember how much you liked it the last time I did that. And if you're open to doing it again..."

A mischievous giggle came from the receiver.

Mettaton thought for a brief moment; this conversation was already taking a turn for the steamy, so why not roll with it? He smirked, dipping into his bedroom voice. "What are you wearing, beautiful?"

Whatever Papyrus was wearing, he could already imagine himself helping Papyrus out of it, piece by piece... or maybe Papyrus would help _himself_ out of it, very slowly and deliberately, while looking Mettaton in the eye with that confident smirk...

"Nothing!"

"Wait, what?" Mettaton's voice was surprisingly flat as he voiced his thoughts aloud.

He could hear Papyrus' nervous laugh. "I'm actually in the bath as we speak!"

"Oh..." Mettaton found himself readjusting his thoughts; evidently he was taking a little long, as he soon heard Papyrus' voice again.

"There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Huh? Oh, no, not at all." Now it was Mettaton's turn to laugh. "You know me, darling; I love a good plot twist."

"Oh, okay."

Putting a hand behind his head, Mettaton let out a long sigh. "Dr. Alphys has said that she's trying to look into finally making me completely waterproof, so that I would be able to handle immersion, among other things. And I certainly appreciate her for that, as well as everything else she's done for me. Between you and me, however, I hope it happens soon. I would just _love_ to help you with your bath."

"Hmm..." There was silence on the line for a brief moment. "What if you put on some really long rubber gloves that reached all the way up your arm? And maybe a raincoat, just to be sure? It wouldn't be quite the same as getting in with me, but it would be something."

In that instant, something just clicked. Mettaton found himself thinking of implementing that plan; he could find those arm-length rubber gloves at any hardware store, and a raincoat would probably be even easier to find.

"Mettaton?"

"Darling, you're a genius!" It came out a little more excitedly than Mettaton was intending, but he couldn't help it - Papyrus had just provided a partial solution to one of the biggest barriers preventing them from partaking in some of their fantasies.

"Nyeh! I am? I mean... of course I am! I'm the Great Papyrus!"

Mettaton chuckled. "Indeed you are."

He just loved hearing Papyrus over the phone whenever he was away; sometimes, if he closed his eyes, he could imagine that Papyrus was right there with him. The illusion didn't entirely work, since Papyrus would be physically touching him if he was there, but it still felt nice to imagine. He could just see himself and Papyrus cuddling beneath the blankets, telling each other sweet things, giving gentle kisses...

...and perhaps even going into more risque territory beyond that.

"You know, darling..." Mettaton wished Papyrus could see the smirk on his face. "If I was there instead of in this hotel room, I would certainly help you dry off when you were done with your bath. As much as I could, at any rate. At the very least, I would give you a very warm towel. Once you'd dried off, we'd go to bed, and then, if you still felt tense, I would rub that tension right out of you, no matter where it was located."

"Nyeh...?" Papyrus sounded quite intrigued.

Mettaton, however, was only getting started. "And then, I would get you flat on your back. I'd drag my fingers inch-by-inch across each of your ribs, and I'd listen to you moaning for me. You sound so sexy when you moan; I hope you realize that. Your pelvis would be next, of course; I'd brush my fingers across each of those little areas that I know you just adore."

"Oh my god..."

"I'm not done yet, sweetheart." Now, Mettaton was in full bedroom mode. "Once my fingers are done exploring your ribs and your pelvis, I'd go back over those areas - this time with my tongue. I just know you would get even louder for me, and you would just _beg_ me to go further. You'd form your magic into a huge cock that would twitch for me, or perhaps a pussy that would be absolutely wet." He snickered. "But I still wouldn't give it to you quite yet."

Papyrus just sounded so flustered on the other side of the phone, something that Mettaton completely enjoyed as he continued.

"After all, I'd still be wearing my clothes. And you would get to watch me take them off, piece by piece, as I stood just out of your reach. Then, I would open my soul casing and _slowly_ drag my fingertips across my heart - and then it would be my turn to moan."

"Oh my god..." Papyrus repeated. "Mettaton..."

"And finally, once I was ready, and not a moment too soon, I would form my cock..." A pause for dramatic effect. "Climb into bed with you..." Another pause. "And then. We'd. _Scream._ "

As he waited through the silence to find out what Papyrus thought of that, Mettaton couldn't resist blushing and giggling to himself. He was such a naughty guy, and he loved being naughty. Anyone who tried to convince him that he should be ashamed of himself would always fail spectacularly; he did have standards, after all.

"M-Mettaton?"

Mettaton smirked. "Yes, sexy?"

"...I think this is probably the dirtiest bath I've ever taken in my life."

"Just you wait, darling. As soon as I become waterproof, it won't stay that way for much longer. In fact, thanks to your utterly brilliant suggestion, it may take sooner for that to change."

"Wowie..." Papyrus let out another giggle, this time more unrestrained than ever.

"Actually, now that I think about it..." Mettaton's smirk only grew bigger. "I've never taken you from behind, have I?"

"Ooh... I'm pretty sure you haven't."

"Well, we might have to fix that when I get home. Do you think you'll be able to stay upright on all fours, darling, even as I ram into you over and over and _over?_ "

"The Great Papyrus does not back down from challenges! Even if I don't succeed, I will at least have fun trying!"

Mettaton laughed eagerly. "I look forward to it, beautiful."

"Me too."

Letting his hand dangle off the mattress, Mettaton switched gears from his sexy bedroom persona to his more sentimental side. "Thank you so much for answering my call, by the way. I was feeling quite lonely."

"I miss you too, Metta. But you get to travel to all those cool places and perform for all your fans! And if you need someone to help you feel better, I, the Great Papyrus, am always available to talk to!" A brief pause. "Well, except for when I'm at work or in the car, but if you leave me a message, I'll call back as soon as I can!"

"Thank you so much, gorgeous. You're always in my thoughts."

The two continued talking for a little while longer after that, and Mettaton felt determined; he was going to make it through the rest of his tour, perhaps while exploring the locales on his off-time, and give his fans the show-stopping performances they'd been yearning to see ever since they purchased their tickets.

And then, once he made it home, his friends and his partner would welcome him back with open arms - and perhaps he and Papyrus would get started on those wonderful new ideas.

Mettaton smiled; no matter how many miles separated the two, he loved Papyrus so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Body worship


	16. Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our protagonists explore each other in detail. Sorry I can't think of a funnier tagline.

Ever since the day Papyrus knew he wanted to take his and Mettaton's relationship to a physical level, he knew he wanted to explore every little part of Mettaton's body. He often found himself interested in small details in addition to the total package; this was true for cars, puzzles, and recipes, and it was just as true for Mettaton. Mettaton himself couldn't help but be receptive to this; Alphys had made him a lovely body, and he loved compliments, and what bigger compliment could Papyrus pay to his body than exploring it?

It hadn't even been a week since the two had spent the night together for the first time when Papyrus put the idea forward; they'd been lying together in bed after an exhausting day, and Papyrus was gently running his fingers through Mettaton's hair.

"Metta?"

"Hmm?"

Papyrus looked Mettaton in the eye. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone more beautiful than you."

Mettaton's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "Neither have I... although I certainly know who the runner-up is."

"Nyeh..." Papyrus felt warm and secure, despite himself. As great as he was, was his beauty even close to being on the level of Mettaton? Mettaton's body had no flaws to be found, unlike Papyrus' ribs, which were cracked in a few places and chipped in a couple more.

It wasn't long before Mettaton gave him another warm smile and pulled him close for a deep kiss. Papyrus' eyes widened and his fingers ran more roughly through Mettaton's hair; if Alphys hadn't made it so secure on his head, Papyrus would have probably pulled a few strands out by accident.

The kiss was so deep that it felt much longer than it actually was, and when Mettaton eventually did pull back, the look on his face was utterly irresistible. "I want you, darling."

"Wowie..." Papyrus felt his face flush; this certainly felt like a dream come true. But speaking of dreams... "Can... can we do something?"

Those metal fingertips slowly ran themselves down the side of his skull. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well..." A deep breath. "I would really like to tell you how beautiful you are. And I mean every part; the parts that make up the whole that is Mettaton."

"Ooh!" Mettaton's eyes sparkled, with a legitimate joy behind them. "I would love to know what you like about my body."

Papyrus grinned, feeling his magic race. He wasn't sure how he could even begin to describe how amazing he thought Mettaton was, but he knew he could do it if he just tried. He took a deep breath, and after mustering his courage, reached over and gently brushed the hair out of Mettaton's face. "Well, for starters, I think you're incredibly handsome! I love how expressive you are."

"Of course, darling. I _am_ an actor."

"And you're a very amazing actor, at that!" Papyrus' hand slowly began stroking beneath Mettaton's eyes. "And your eyes are so beautiful, too. Did you know they flicker when you're aroused?"

"They do?" Even back when all he did in terms of sex was pleasure himself, Mettaton had no idea that his eyes flickered. Of course, he wouldn't have known because he hadn't done it in front of a mirror before - though it had certainly been tempting.

With a nod, Papyrus continued. "And whether they're flickering or not, I love looking into your eyes! There's some kind of spark in them; maybe that's why you're so electrifying. I wouldn't be shocked if that were the case."

"Heh heh." Although Papyrus' first exposure to Mettaton had been when the latter mainly used his rectangular form, he loved the EX form just as much as Mettaton did - and given that Mettaton had seen comments from a few of his Underground-era viewers saying that they liked him better in his box form, it was reassuring to know that this fan loved both forms.

Next, Papyrus' hand moved upward and gently stroked the dark locks on Mettaton's head. "I really love your hair! It makes you look so cool, and I like running my fingers through it."

"It feels just as lovely for me as it does for you, darling." Mettaton put an arm around Papyrus and kissed him deeply for a second time.

Papyrus closed his eyes and happily moaned, his soul full of joy that his little experiment was going so well. When he was able to speak again, he wasted no time in describing his next topic. "Your mouth feels so soft... I love it when you kiss me. I wish I had lips...if I had lips, I'd kiss you, too."

"It's all right, beautiful." As he spoke, Mettaton gave Papyrus' face some more kisses. "The thought certainly does count. And I love how resourceful you are to come up with alternatives."

"Nyeh..." Papyrus could have stayed like that for a long time, being held and kissed by Mettaton, bathing in kisses and compliments. But he remembered not to get too comfortable, since he hadn't even started on the rest of Mettaton's body. With that in mind, he reached over and stroked one of Mettaton's arms, all while watching Mettaton's smile grow. "Your arms feel so wonderful when they hold me. They make me feel so safe!"

"That's exactly how I feel about your arms, sweetheart." Mettaton couldn't resist closing his eyes for a bit.

Papyrus' heart fluttered; for the longest time, he'd dreamed of being cool and having everyone believe in him. Hearing that he made one of his biggest heroes of all time feel safe just by being himself - and hearing it straight from said hero's mouth, no less - made his eyes sparkle. "Wowie!"

Mettaton gave Papyrus another kiss, right on his forehead this time. "'Wowie' is definitely how I'd describe it, too. That someone so wonderful would end up in my life..."

"M-Metta...! I'm going to catch tears in my eyes!" And yet, Papyrus couldn't be happier about it. To distract himself, he continued describing Mettaton's body. "Anyway! You're very good with your hands! I love all the cool things you do with them!" When one of those hands began rubbing the back of his ribcage, he groaned, still smiling. "Yes... like that."

He felt Mettaton lean a little closer. "I had to spend quite a lot of time honing my dexterity when I started permanently inhabiting my body. And it would seem that it's definitely paid off, don't you think?"

"It sure has..." Given that both of Mettaton's bodies had arms and hands, it was sometimes easy for Papyrus to forget that he hadn't always had them. In fact, Papyrus never would have been able to guess if Mettaton hadn't told him. Mettaton was just that determined to not look clumsy in front of people.

Papyrus closed his eyes and gently nuzzled against Mettaton's shoulders; his heart was full of adoration and admiration for this man, and if he could, he'd spend every waking moment making sure he knew it. Mettaton's shows had helped give him something to aspire to even long before he knew the man himself, and everything Papyrus did for him had the underlying message of "thank you for brightening my days".

"Mmm..." Opening his eyes, Mettaton kissed Papyrus' forehead again. "Go on, darling. I would love to hear more."

"R-right!" Papyrus leaned back up and began sliding his hands down Mettaton's grey chest. "I love your chest, too! It's very firm and warm. Like a mattress, if mattresses were made out of cybernetics." Just to prove his point, he leaned down and rested his head against it with another nuzzle.

Mettaton groaned softly. "Yes... it also helps protect my inner workings from damage."

In that moment, Papyrus leaned up and looked him in the eye with a sincere smile. "Your body was designed amazingly. Alphys really put thought into it." He slid down a little. "She even provided a place for your soul!" Looking at Mettaton's pink heart, he gave the clear panel surrounding it a couple of taps. "And this feels quite shatter-resistant, too, which is always a good thing. Souls must be carefully guarded, after all; that's why mine is in my head!"

"It is?" Mettaton raised an eyebrow. "But I've seen something glowing in your ribcage, darling."

"That's my magic regulator. It helps regulate the flow of my magic. A surprising turn of events, is it not?"

Mettaton would have responded to Papyrus' joke if he hadn't suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute, darling. If your soul is in your skull... is that why you love pressing your forehead against me?"

Papyrus nodded. "I do it because I know I can trust you!"

He saw Mettaton's heart flutter more rapidly, and when he looked up at the man himself, he saw tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. "Sweetheart, I... I never even realized it. Come here!"

When Papyrus did just that, he was rewarded with several more kisses. He let out a warm sigh and snuggled even closer; as much as Mettaton loved playing the role of the entertainer who loved to brag, this was who he really was. The tabloids may have loved to make rude remarks and dehumanize celebrities like him, and Mettaton himself may have felt unreachable in the early days, but at the end of the day, when the spotlights were turned off and the curtains were closed, Mettaton was still a person who had his own insecurities and quirks. Papyrus was seeing him without his armor, both metaphorically and literally, and he wanted to honor this gift as much as possible.

The kisses became greedier and hungrier, but Papyrus had other plans. He tapped Mettaton on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Mettaton leaned back.

"I wasn't done yet."

"Oh, right."

Papyrus slid downward. "I haven't even told you how much I love your legs." As he settled himself between them and rested a hand on Mettaton's thigh, he looked back up with a look of wonder and amazement. "It's just... _your legs!_ " Honestly, what could Papyrus have said about them that hadn't already been said by so many others? They felt so firm beneath his hands, and yet, whenever Mettaton used them, they seemed so flexible.

"Oh yes, my darling. I'm quite proud of these legs myself." Mettaton looked up, his smile settling into a more sentimental one. "I always dreamed of having legs - long ones - so I could dance and wear heels and walk down the street feeling fully confident in myself. And Dr. Alphys gave me the exact legs of my dreams... she and I haven't always been on the best terms, but I really do appreciate her for doing this for me." He stretched his legs a little. "I couldn't think of a way to improve on these legs even if I tried."

"Me neither." Suddenly, Papyrus smirked. "Can I show you how much I love them?"

"Of course, beautiful. I'm quite curious."

With that, Papyrus leaned down and began nuzzling the inside of one of Mettaton's thighs. Mettaton gasped; while his legs were pretty sensitive, his inner thighs were easily the most sensitive part. He closed his eyes and moaned. "Oh yes..."

Papyrus wasn't one to leave his hands out of the fun, of course. His hands slid up and down around every inch his skull wasn't touching, gently kneading the synthetic flesh; it felt so warm and durable that, if he didn't know better, Papyrus never could have guessed that there were metal bones underneath.

Mettaton leaned back, feeling like utter putty in Papyrus' hands; one of the reasons why he loved this body so much is that it allowed him to really feel when people touched him, and as someone who'd always craved being touched, Papyrus' ministrations always made him feel like a thirsty desert traveler who'd just been given a giant canteen of ice-cold water.

That said, as he looked down at Papyrus, a curious feeling came over him. He saw those white bones moving around, and he realized that he'd never really had the chance to look at them up close. Even on past nights, where his hands explored Papyrus' ribs, he'd paid more attention to Papyrus' responses than to the ribs he was touching. Furthermore, Papyrus himself often seemed nervous about taking his shirt off, striking up random conversations while doing it and then covering himself back up as soon as possible.

_What does he have to be afraid of?_

"Papyrus, darling?" He watched as Papyrus stopped and looked up at him. "This has been absolutely lovely."

"Thank you!"

Mettaton nodded. "And that's why I thought that I shouldn't be the only one of us to be appreciated like this." His eyes had a slight twinkle to them. "I'm sure your body is gorgeous, too."

At that point, Papyrus' bones tensed up and a few drops of sweat rolled down his skull. "Er... well... you see..." He sighed and looked down. "It's... not as perfect as yours."

"Not as perfect--?" With an incredulous look, Mettaton sat up and rubbed Papyrus' shoulder. "Darling... darling. This body was made to order. I haven't even had it for most of my life, so I haven't had enough time to incur any serious damage - and even if I do, Alphys can always repair it, and the only proof that it ever even happened would be my stories of the incident." When Papyrus didn't respond, Mettaton decided to continue. "Listen. I've had a number of fans who have had issues about their body image. I don't want my fans to feel like they have to compete with me - I want them to feel encouraged to let their natural, unique beauty shine through! Maybe you think it's not perfect, but I would still like to see it; I can't tell you what I think of it if I don't."

Papyrus, however, just stayed there. That look in his eye sockets made it clear that something had him frozen in his tracks. He wasn't crying, but it looked like he was trying to muster courage, only for it to slip away as soon as it came; this carried on for at least several seconds.

Mettaton thought for a moment, before his face settled into a smirk and his voice lowered to a playful whisper. "Perhaps you need a little motivation, sweetheart?" He shifted his leg a little and began sliding his toes up and down Papyrus' ribcage.

"N-nyeh!" Papyrus burst out into a fit of nervous laughter, torn between his shame about his body and the things Mettaton had been telling him. (It didn't help that Mettaton's current maneuvers were slightly ticklish.)

"Come on up, darling! I only bite on request." Even with the silly look on Mettaton's face, his eyes were full of encouragement.

"Oh - okay, okay!" Papyrus crawled up so he was lying next to Mettaton once more, looking quite confused. "I thought your feet would be soft - and they are - but I wasn't expecting them to tickle me! Aren't feet supposed to _be_ ticklish?"

"Do you always operate on conventional logic, sweetheart?" Mettaton wiggled his eyebrows.

Papyrus thought about all the times he would leave the area by spinning or literally jogging through the air. "...No."

"See? It works out." With that in mind, Mettaton motioned for Papyrus to roll onto his back.

As he did so, Papyrus frowned. "I... I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm still a little nervous."

"Don't worry, babe; it's not like I haven't seen your ribs before. I'm just getting a closer look."

And with that, Mettaton began looking at the ribs that were now laid bare before him. They were as white as the rest of his bones, though a few were very slightly yellowed around some thin cracks. A couple of them each had a small chip somewhere in them, as well. Near the upper front of Papyrus' ribcage was a faint white glow that Mettaton could only assume belonged to the magic regulator Papyrus had told him about.

Mettaton's voice was honestly concerned as he spoke. "Is this what you were so afraid to show me, darling? It doesn't look bad at all."

With a sigh, Papyrus stared at the ceiling. "It's just... the flaws in my ribs make me feel irresponsible. The Great Papyrus should not be so reckless with his body! And, well..." His bones trembled and tears began leaking out of his eye sockets as his voice cracked slightly. "Since you haven't always had a body, I thought... I thought you would be angry at me for not appreciating what I had, and for not taking proper care of it..."

Mettaton was taken aback; the very thought of being angry at Papyrus for something beyond his control made him aghast. "Sweetie..." He put his arms around Papyrus' body and gently held him, kissing his tears away. "I can tell that you didn't mean for your ribs to get cracked like that. And even if you had, the fact that you feel horrible about it now is more than enough reason for me to not be angry at you. Having cracks in your ribs doesn't mean you're irresponsible; it just means you've taken risks and run into some accidents along the way. Think about it, darling: do you think, when I first started using this body, I automatically knew how to walk without falling over?"

"N-no..." Papyrus' voice was a hoarse whisper at this point.

Keeping up the kisses, Mettaton gently rubbed circles into Papyrus' back. "You're very brave, Papyrus. Wanting to join the Royal Guard was certainly a valiant goal, and I can tell you were dedicated to your training. Taking risks is an important part of anyone's life - if I never took risks, for example, I probably wouldn't be the celebrity that I am today. It's nothing to be ashamed of if you end up making mistakes."

The two held each other for a little while longer, and bit by bit, Papyrus felt something begin to shift. The tears continued to come, but instead of being purely driven by emotional pain, they slowly began being driven by happiness. He'd just laid out his shame for Mettaton to see, and admitted the reason why it was a shame to him - and instead of getting angry or being disappointed in him, Mettaton had instead chosen to comfort him. For every reason Papyrus had had for Mettaton to possibly be angry at him, Mettaton had provided a rebuttal.

He believed in Mettaton, of course, but now he knew for sure that Mettaton believed in him.

"Mettaton?"

"Yes, my love?" Mettaton looked at Papyrus' face, and while Papyrus still had tears in his eyes, his mouth was now turned up in a smile.

"I just..." Papyrus took a deep breath. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Papyrus." His gaze turned back downwards towards Papyrus' ribs. "And just in case you're still unsure of yourself... would you like me to kiss it better?"

"Yes, please!"

"Gladly." And with that, Mettaton climbed on top of Papyrus and began planting gentle kisses on each of the cracks and chips in Papyrus' ribs. Papyrus' mouth hung open in happy whines as Mettaton worked his magic; he was already beginning to feel less ashamed of his body.

It didn't take long for Mettaton's kisses to grow quicker, hungrier, and more plentiful. He was soon kissing all of Papyrus' ribs - even the ones that didn't have any obvious flaws - and while the kisses had sped up, Mettaton was definitely putting more force behind them. Papyrus felt his spine tingle; it was clear that Mettaton hadn't forgotten about his earlier desires.

The kisses eventually slowed back down, but they only grew deeper with each one. Finally, Mettaton pressed his lips against a spot on Papyrus' ribcage and left them there - and much to Papyrus' surprise, he began to slowly suck on it.

"Oh... oh my god..." Papyrus closed his eyes; this certainly wasn't like what Mettaton had done before, and he certainly wasn't complaining. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he happily gave in to these sensations.

Before it could get old, Mettaton moved to another spot on the ribcage and repeated the same process, this time introducing something new - after a little while of sucking on the ribs, he allowed his tongue to slide between them. Papyrus gasped and gripped the mattress, feeling his toes curl. Mettaton was simply phenomenal at coming up with new ways to make Papyrus feel good - but considering he was an actor, it wasn't too much of a surprise.

Papyrus' surprisingly quiet moans filled the air as Mettaton continued. The catharsis from unloading his emotions, the relief that it didn't end as poorly as he'd thought it would, the way Mettaton made him feel so safe even when he was afraid of letting him down, and even just what Mettaton was doing... it was hard to tell which of them (or which combination of them) was having the most effect on Papyrus, but it was definitely affecting him. He felt that fire, which had become more familiar to him than ever in the past week, slowly encroach on his mind, and his magic began trickling down towards his pelvis to match.

Mettaton wasn't sure how long he'd been making out with Papyrus' ribs, which was why it came as a surprise when he felt something pressing against his abdomen. "Hmm?" His lips briefly let go so he could look down, and he'd quickly discovered that Papyrus had formed some lips of a different sort over his pelvis. He smiled at the sight, seeing how much more relaxed Papyrus was compared to several minutes ago.

"Can you open your soul casing, Metta? And then lean down and kiss my ribs again?" Papyrus asked. "I want to try something, if it's all right with you."

"Of course." Mettaton opened his soul casing before leaning back down. As he pressed his lips against Papyrus' ribcage again, he felt Papyrus shift his hips upwards and press his own lips against Mettaton's soul. Both moaned at the same time.

"I want to... do it like this." Sweat was beginning to roll down Papyrus' skull again.

Mettaton nodded and pushed his waist back down against the sensitive ecto-pussy, all while resuming his little make-out session. The two began slowly grinding against each other; magic flesh pressed against a literal soul, and while it was so sensitive to almost be painful at first, the sensitivity soon gave way to waves of pleasure.

Papyrus closed his eyes and moaned his lover's name, feeling those primal instincts slowly creeping in. It was as if he had never even been afraid in the first place. His grinding was deep yet gentle, so as not to make Mettaton uncomfortable.

All the while, Mettaton's tongue kept itself busy between Papyrus' ribs. Papyrus' compliments had helped him feel so wonderful earlier, and his current maneuvers were making him feel wonderful on a physical level; it was the least he could do to return the favor.

Indeed, Papyrus was so lost in these sensations that he almost didn't notice when the final, largest wave of pleasure began to approach; fortunately, he did notice in time.

"I'm... so close, Metta..."

He saw Mettaton nod as if to say "me too"; from there, they both sped up, not wanting to drag it out for too much longer. The moaning grew sharper and less restrained as that bubble prepared to burst.

And then, for both of them, it did.

Papyrus' bones shook as he felt pleasure swamping him; it didn't take long for him to feel Mettaton's hands grab onto him more tightly than ever, feeling him moan into his ribs. His leg tried to tangle itself around Mettaton's leg, and two sets of ectoplasm met each other.

Finally, just as Papyrus' bones were beginning to ache, Mettaton rolled off of him and back onto his side of the mattress. Both still felt like the room was spinning, but when Papyrus' hand weakly gripped Mettaton's hand, they both felt warm inside. They lay there, hand-in-hand, for quite a while after that.

As his thoughts slowly regained their coherence, Mettaton thought about how beautiful he felt in this body, and of all the compliments Papyrus had given him earlier. He thought about how Papyrus seemed to have the exact opposite opinion of his own body; he wasn't sure when or how or why Papyrus had gotten such a negative self-image in regards to his body, but the one thing he did know was that he didn't want Papyrus to keep feeling that way.

Once the high subsided, Mettaton grabbed some wipes and began to clean up the mess he and Papyrus had made. As he did so, he spoke to Papyrus.

"Thank you, darling. It felt so wonderful to hear your compliments regarding my body."

"Nyeh... of course..." Papyrus, still not entirely over the exhaustion from his own high, smiled as best as he could at the moment.

Mettaton eventually moved to cleaning up Papyrus' pelvis, making sure to go over it with as light a touch as possible. "And I quite enjoyed returning the favor." The look in his eyes became a little more serious. "You are much more beautiful than you think you are. In fact, I think you're sexy as well."

Papyrus' eyes widened. "Really...?"

"Actually, scratch that. I _know_ you're sexy. And from now on, I will make sure to remind you of this as much as possible." Mettaton looked rather stern. "No fan of mine is going to feel insecure about themselves if I can help it. Especially not when this fan is also the love of my life."

"Wowie..." Papyrus closed his eyes as Mettaton continued cleaning him up.

Ever since moving to the surface, Mettaton had vowed to be a man of his word more often, and this was definitely one of those times. While Papyrus didn't come to feel completely confident in his body overnight, the events of this night had planted the seed in his soul. Knowing that Mettaton believed in him was a huge step towards helping him believe in himself.

"Good night, Mettaton," Papyrus said when they eventually decided to go to sleep.

Mettaton held him close with a smile, feeling the currents from his charging cable making him sleepier every second. "Good night, my beauty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Seduction


	17. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus loves his job, but since it requires him to deal with customers, it was only a matter of time before he ran into an unreasonable one.
> 
> Mettaton is not about to let this pass without comment; even if he can't do anything about the customer, he can still help Papyrus feel better after the fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually the first chapter of this fic that I wrote, back when I first got the idea to write this fic. If there are any inconsistencies with the headcanons, that's why - I did some proofreading before posting this chapter, but I still might have missed something. I just revised the opening segment and the epilogue because the chapter, as I had originally written it, would have focused a little too much on the "Papyrus vs. the customer" plotline instead of the kink.
> 
> Maybe I'll include some of my original plans for this chapter in a standalone oneshot; there were a few ideas that I would have liked to use.

To say that Mettaton was angry at the moment would have been like saying the ocean was deep; while technically true, it wouldn't have quite described the extent of the situation.

In truth, Mettaton's emotions were less like mere anger and more like being incandescent with rage.

After a rather uneventful day, during which he'd just done a little shopping and lyric-writing, he'd initially been happy to see Papyrus return home from work. However, he couldn't help but notice that Papyrus was uncharacteristically gloomy in both posture and tone of voice; he even looked as if he'd been crying (not that Papyrus himself would ever use that exact word to describe it).

And then Mettaton found out why Papyrus was so upset.

It had been an incredibly busy day at work, and one customer's car had proven more difficult to fix than expected. While Papyrus was eventually able to get it fixed, the next customer he'd received wasn't so happy about the wait. Instead of even trying to be civil about it, the customer had somehow decided that the best course of action would be to yell at Papyrus, and even make personal attacks questioning his intelligence and aptitude at his job. Papyrus had tried his best to explain himself, but the customer wasn't having any of it, even slinging one more barb Papyrus' way while leaving instead of thanking him.

Apparently, this customer had been in a hurry - but in Mettaton's eyes, it didn't matter if the customer was racing to decide the fate of the world. If he had been there, the customer would not have been allowed to leave until Papyrus received a sincere apology. Just because Mettaton was a rich celebrity didn't mean he thought lesser of those who took more menial jobs - after all, he himself hadn't originally come from money. Even the one exception to that rule - that former cashier at his old burger restaurant - had come more out of jealousy than anything else, and he had since come to regret how he'd acted back then. If he could treat even one person like that, who was to say he couldn't have started treating other people like that? Every day, he was grateful for not going further down that negative road.

And more to the point, the thought that someone could look Papyrus, _The Great Papyrus,_ in the eye and say all those horrible things, without letting him defend himself...

_You have no idea how lucky you are that I don't know your name, "darling"._

Sure, as the ambassador's mascot, Papyrus probably had to hear worse every now and then from people who wanted to go back to the "way things were", but politics could be such a volatile environment that it was almost inevitable, and he still did his best to keep up a cordial attitude. But being blindsided like this in the middle of his other job, all because of something that wasn't even his fault?

Mettaton felt his protective instinct kick into overdrive; if he ever found out who did this, that person would earn a secure place on his mortal enemy list, for sure. Right next to the people who tried to use the Amalgamates as a weapon against Alphys, even as she was trying to figure out a treatment for their condition (Mettaton couldn't help but notice that those same people otherwise never spoke about the Amalgamates; did they really care, or did they just want an excuse to insult Alphys?).

Alas, that probably wouldn't be very feasible at the moment, so Mettaton instead decided to focus on the next best alternative.

After being comforted by Mettaton for a little while, Papyrus had gone upstairs to take a shower and change into some clothes more appropriate for a quiet evening in. And Mettaton was going to make it his mission to make it an evening to remember. If that customer wanted to spoil Papyrus' day, then Mettaton was going to flip the script and spoil Papyrus himself. Especially since he knew Papyrus would do the same for him.

After all, what fun is it being a celebrity if you can't be a little self-indulgent once in a while - or invite the one you love to join the fun?

* * *

After finishing his shower and changing into a simple shirt and a pair of shorts, Papyrus headed back downstairs. The first thing he noticed was the increased amounts of mood lighting, and his spine shivered with anticipation. Mettaton loved his mood lighting (it was mainly for this reason that his and Papyrus' house had a lot of dimmer switches), and whenever he set it out when he and Papyrus were alone, it meant that he was feeling amorous in some way or another.

As he reached the bottom of the stairway, the smell of something savory floated over to him. Had Mettaton cooked dinner? Usually, it was either Papyrus alone who cooked dinner, or they would make it together; the only exception was typically whenever Papyrus had to stay longer than usual at work. He decided to go to the dining room to investigate.

Once he got there, a rather lovely sight greeted him. The lights were dimmed more than in the rest of the house, an artificial candle was placed in the middle of the table, and a meal had been laid out for the two, with Mettaton sitting in his seat and greeting Papyrus with a smile.

"I hope you're hungry, darling," Mettaton said. "I decided to make all of this myself, since I thought you deserved a break."

Papyrus gave a slightly relieved grin; as much as he loved cooking dinner most of the time, he was feeling a bit emotionally drained tonight. "Oh! Thank you!" As Papyrus walked over, he noticed that Mettaton had even pushed out his chair for him; Mettaton even paid attention to the little details.

Mettaton watched Papyrus take his seat. "Just so you know, darling, tonight it is my full intention to make sure you know that you're loved. No matter what some incredibly rude people might try to convince you."

"Thank you..." Papyrus repeated, a little more quietly.

The two started in on their food not long after. While Papyrus ate, he couldn't help but notice that the food was cooked especially well tonight; it had just the right amount of spices, and didn't seem to be overcooked or undercooked at all. It was as if Mettaton had put even more love than usual into his cooking.

In between bites of his own food, Mettaton told Papyrus all the things he loved about him. After all, just because one person didn't think highly of Papyrus (when this person didn't even know him personally, no less), that didn't erase all of the other wonderful things about him. His smile, his laughter, his enthusiasm, his unending kindness... Mettaton loved it all, and he made sure Papyrus knew it.

"Whoever that person was, they obviously had no idea who they were talking to," Mettaton said. "You're the Great Papyrus! If you really were unintelligent, you wouldn't have been able to create all those puzzles - something that person clearly didn't realize."

Papyrus thought about each of the puzzles that he'd made, and he smiled.

"Also, you have so many people who love you. Your brother loves you, Frisk loves you, Undyne and Alphys and Toriel and Asgore all love you..." Mettaton looked deeply into his eyes. "And I love you. You are one of the most delightful people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing; my life has become so much brighter since you've entered it."

"I feel the same way about you!" Papyrus' normal enthusiasm was showing hints of returning at this point, and Mettaton grinned.

Once they were done eating, Mettaton stood up. "Dessert will be ready later. For now, would you like to watch some TV?"

While Papyrus was briefly tempted to question exactly what Mettaton meant by "dessert", he nonetheless nodded, and the two walked out to the front room.

Mettaton walked to the sofa and sprawled himself out on it, offering Papyrus the remote. "We can watch anything you'd like, sweetheart."

Papyrus took the remote and settled himself on the couch, leaning back against his partner. Before long, he was flipping through the channels, wondering what looked good. There was always such a dilemma with TV; either nothing interesting was on, or everything interesting was on. That said, he did have a few go-to channels in case nothing else was on, including the weather forecast channel, the science channel with its shows about how objects were created, and, of course, Delta Rune Network (which, despite ostensibly being a channel about monster interests in general, may as well have been christened "The Mettaton Channel" due to him being the source of the vast majority of the Underground's homegrown entertainment; even though they were on the surface now, not many other monsters had broken out onto the entertainment scene yet, and even fewer were on track to becoming big names like him).

He ended up just deciding to watch the latter network, which was currently broadcasting some episodes of _Escape from Castle MTT_ , one of Mettaton's more recent game shows.

"Ooh, that's an excellent choice, honey." Mettaton smiled; part of the reason why he'd decided to make a puzzle-oriented game show was because he knew Papyrus would love it.

"Of course it is! It has a lot of what I like: action, puzzles, and you!" In Papyrus' eyes, Mettaton would never not be entertaining, whether he was on a screen or on the couch with Papyrus as they both watched him on the screen.

The show had a format not unlike escape rooms; in each episode, a different set of contestants would end up trapped in the dungeon of the Castle MTT set, and they would have to make their way out by solving puzzles and partaking in different physical challenges. Different doors to different rooms would be locked at the start depending on the episode, and sometimes the types of rooms would be changed up entirely. Because of this, neither the contestants nor the audience could ever be quite sure of what would happen next.

Once the current episode ended and the on-screen Mettaton had finished delivering his outro spiel, the present Mettaton leaned down and whispered to Papyrus. "When you're done with watching TV for now, let me know." His hands slowly and gently began massaging those bony shoulders. "I have plans."

Papyrus let out a happy groan at Mettaton's touch. He loved it whenever Mettaton said he had plans; usually, it meant at least one of the two was getting spoiled.

They continued watching more episodes for a little while; every now and then, Papyrus would yell at the screen (in a good-natured way, of course), telling the contestants where to go or what the solution was. Mettaton grinned; the misfortune of earlier that day was steadily being forgotten, it seemed, and Papyrus was returning to his usual happy self. Of course, later on, he wanted to do everything in his power to cement that.

Eventually, "later on" finally came, and after one episode ended, Papyrus looked up. "I think I'm ready for your plans."

With a grin, Mettaton kissed the top of Papyrus' skull. "That's all I need to know, gorgeous. Wait here for a few minutes."

Papyrus shifted his position to allow Mettaton to get up, and Mettaton left to get things ready. Not wanting to be too distracted, Papyrus switched to the forecast channel.

So many thoughts darted through his mind; many of them involved pondering exactly what Mettaton was going to do. Sometimes, Mettaton would throw something new out of left field, and with only one or two rare exceptions, Papyrus would find himself enjoying it (if he didn't, Mettaton wouldn't force it on him any further). Would Mettaton do that tonight? Or would he stick to simple things like cuddling? He might have even planned to turn the reins over to Papyrus himself; this seemed like it might be one of those nights.

"I'm almost ready, Papyrus. Why don't you come upstairs?"

Although Papyrus couldn't see Mettaton, he certainly heard that. He switched off the TV and climbed the stairs, anticipation making his spine crawl. When he made it up there, he saw that the door to his and Mettaton's bedroom was shut. Not wanting to spoil the preparations just in case they weren't done, he walked up and knocked on the door.

"I'm here. Do you need more time?"

From behind the door, he could hear Mettaton's voice floating in that deep, intimate tone. "Not at all. Come to bed, darling."

The first thing that hit Papyrus when he opened the door was the heady scent of roses, undoubtedly thanks to Mettaton's perfume. Flameless candles cast a deep, intimate glow over the entire room. A sound system was playing some gentle, caressing music, the bed was decorated with rose petals, and Mettaton himself was lying on his half of the bed, dressed in a slinky red nightgown (the kind with a slit down each side, allowing those amazing legs of his to expose themselves) and beckoning Papyrus with the look on his face. That coy smile... that half-lidded gaze... as always, Mettaton looked quite lovely in the candlelight. When didn't he look lovely, though?

He didn't have to say anything for Papyrus to shut the door and climb onto the bed. Once Papyrus did, though, he noticed that the material beneath his bones felt slightly different. Almost like... terrycloth? He brushed some of the petals away and found that he was, indeed, lying on a towel; the look on his face was a little puzzled as he looked at Mettaton.

"You'll find out what that's for soon enough, my love. Trust me; I know you'll love this." His arm slipped around Papyrus' shoulders. "But in the meantime, I distinctly remember promising you dessert, and I am not one to go back on my promises." After his last broken promise led to a wedge being temporarily driven into his old relations from Waterfall, he vowed to himself that he wouldn't break any more promises.

Mettaton opened a drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a small box. "I hope you're in the mood for chocolates." He opened it to reveal several individually-wrapped truffles. "You get the first choice, so pick your favorite."

Papyrus browsed the wrappers carefully before selecting one that looked especially appetizing. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, savoring the rich, creamy taste.

"Do you like it?"

"Mm-hmm!" Papyrus, still chewing, nodded.

Mettaton smiled. "I passed by a chocolate shop while I was driving through the historical district today, and I thought that maybe we could share some of these truffles."

Papyrus swallowed the truffle. "These are wonderful! I think you should try one, too."

And so he did. From the second Mettaton felt the taste hit his tongue, he knew he'd made a good choice in getting these.

The two split more of the box's contents between them for a little while. These truffles had clearly been made with love and care, as well as several high-quality ingredients; Mettaton had a feeling that he would have to become a regular customer in the near future.

Once they had both eaten as many truffles as they'd liked, Mettaton put the box away.

Papyrus smiled as he watched him. "Thank you, Mettaton! That was a lovely dessert!"

"Anything for you, my sugar skull." Mettaton gripped Papyrus' hand. "But I'm only just getting started."

"Oh?"

Before he knew it, Mettaton leaned in close, running a finger up and down Papyrus' arm. "Yes. Take off your shirt and lie down on your front when you're ready to find out."

It didn't take long for Papyrus to do just that. He felt himself quiver a little bit as he rested his skull on his forearms; whenever Mettaton asked him to do this, it was code for "I am going to spoil you absolutely rotten". Papyrus loved it whenever Mettaton did these things, not only for the sensations themselves, but also because he then had every excuse to return the favor the next time Mettaton was exhausted.

"Now close your eyes."

As Papyrus did so, he couldn't hold back the quivering as it grew more and more. Being a performer by nature, Mettaton loved keeping people in suspense, a trait that extended to the bedroom in many ways. Although Papyrus didn't always like being kept in suspense during the moments themselves, Mettaton would always make it worth the wait.

Papyrus could hear what sounded like a vial being uncorked, followed by another scent reaching him. Was this lavender? It certainly was a caressing scent.

Finally, just before the anticipation started screaming at him, he felt Mettaton's hands on the back of his ribcage, and he gasped. Mettaton had done this for him a number of times before, but this time, his hands were slick with something. Was this oil? The scent seemed to have moved up there.

As those hands began moving, Papyrus let out a long groan. Those hands already knew all of his favorite spots to be touched back there, but the warmth of the oil put it on another level entirely. He could feel some of the oil dripping down through his ribcage.

_So this is why Mettaton put down a towel..._

Aside from the music and Papyrus' groans, the next several minutes were spent in silence, Mettaton only breaking it midway through to ask Papyrus to flip over. With the exception of his pelvis (which was still covered) and his spine (which he didn't like having touched), every bone in Papyrus' body was gently rubbed down, from the tips of his fingers and toes to each individual rib. Papyrus had to will himself not to fall asleep during all of this; feeling Mettaton's hands exploring his body like this often stirred feelings of desire within, and tonight was no exception.

Eventually, Mettaton slipped his hands behind Papyrus' skull and pulled him into a deep, languid kiss. When it broke off, he looked deeply into Papyrus' eyesockets and the lights within.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You are one of the most beautiful, intelligent, talented, and all-around delightful people I've ever known in my life." He kissed Papyrus' forehead. "And no one is going to tell me you aren't any of those things."

Even after so long of dating the man, living with him, and even making love to him, Papyrus still couldn't help but feel like he was in a wonderful dream. He admired Mettaton so much... and Mettaton admired him right back. "I love you, Mettaton."

"I love you too, Papyrus." Mettaton lay back down next to him and put an arm around him once more. "As for what we're going to do next, I leave it up to you. Would you like to cuddle?" He smirked, his eyes and voice dipping low again, as he gently ran a finger across Papyrus' ribs. "Or would you like to... _'cuddle'?_ "

"Can we do both?" Papyrus couldn't hide the anticipation in his voice.

Mettaton's smile faded into a warmer one. "Whatever you'd like, beautiful."

It didn't take long for Mettaton's lips to meet Papyrus' mouth a second time, rougher and hungrier than before. Less than a minute later, a red nightgown and a pair of shorts both met the floor.

When it all was over and Papyrus was drifting off in Mettaton's arms, all of his sadness and emptiness from earlier that day was gone; in its place was love and security, and Papyrus felt nothing short of blissful as Mettaton held him close. This was the exact kind of feeling he wanted Mettaton to feel on a regular basis.

Mettaton would do the same for him, after all.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, when Mettaton and Papyrus were spending some time together backstage after one of Mettaton's shows, they received a visitor. It was the customer who'd insulted Papyrus, who had since realized the error of their ways and wanted to apologize. Mettaton was still annoyed that the customer hadn't known better from the start, but since Papyrus was quick to forgive and encourage the customer to be a better person, he decided to stay calm for Papyrus' sake.

He would never understand how Papyrus could stay so kind and patient in spite of the negativity in the world - and he hoped Papyrus would never lose those parts of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Role reversal
> 
> (Remember how the disclaimer at the start of the fic mentioned that one chapter contained magical robot pussy? This is going to be that chapter.)


	18. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like these two have their wires crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if the stuff I'm writing in this chapter is what is meant by "role reversal"; the Fanlore Wiki says it's an AU thing, but I interpreted it as "the top takes a turn as a bottom, and vice versa". I wasn't going to deal with AUs in this one since these chapters (except for the PapyMettaPants chapters) are all meant to form a loose continuity with one another.
> 
> Also, just in case you didn't catch the warning last chapter: this chapter is the one that contains magical robot pussy. Just a heads-up.

Mettaton wasn't sure what brought it on, but he was feeling a bit different than usual.

He didn't think it was a dream; at least, he couldn't remember having any dreams about this. It most likely wasn't due to anything conscious, though, since this idea seemed to come to him on a whim. Maybe it was just Opposite Day or something?

Whatever the reason was, Mettaton couldn't deny it any longer: he was in the mood to be a bit... adventurous in the bedroom tonight. And as he discovered, he wasn't the only one.

It had been a very long work day for Mettaton, and by the time he made it home in his limo, the sun had long since gone down. After the limo dropped him off, he headed inside. When he entered, he noticed an oddity right away; Papyrus, who was normally there to greet him, wasn't there.

"Papyrus, darling, I'm home!" He did not get a response. Looking in the kitchen and the garage gave him no luck, either. "Don't you want to wish your shining star a good evening?"

Suddenly, a lightbulb switched on in Mettaton's head. Maybe he was upstairs, taking a bath or something! That had to be it!

And if it wasn't, Mettaton was ready to call everyone he knew at once, asking them about Papyrus' whereabouts.

When he climbed the stairs and looked down the hall, two more oddities came to light. First, the bedroom door was closed; Mettaton certainly remembered leaving it open when he'd left that morning. Second, he could faintly hear the sounds of shuffling feet from behind the closed bedroom door. He walked up to said door and gave it a couple of firm knocks.

A startled "Nyeh!" sounded from behind the door.

_Case closed._ Mettaton grinned, his voice dipping into a seductive tone. "Are you hiding from me, gorgeous?"

"M-Mettaton!" Papyrus sounded slightly panicked. "Please don't open the door yet! I just need a couple more minutes!"

"For what, exactly?" Mettaton asked. "Or is it a surprise...?"

"Yes, a surprise!" A little more shuffling. "I will only need two more minutes to get it ready!"

"Take your time, sugar skull." It looked like Mettaton wouldn't be the only one full of surprises tonight.

Over the next couple of minutes, Mettaton could hear the sounds of objects being placed, some music being switched on, a mattress shifting, and finally Papyrus' voice.

"Okay, you can come in now!"

Mettaton opened the door, and he blinked upon seeing just what had been going on. Papyrus was lying on the bed in a seductive pose, wearing nothing but a pair of short shorts and a button-down shirt that was completely open, exposing his ribcage. The room itself, meanwhile, had been decorated in a way similar to how Mettaton would decorate the bedroom when he seduced Papyrus. There were a few differences, though; the perfume smelled different than the kind Mettaton liked to use, the music playing was of a different sort than what Mettaton would put on, and Papyrus had set out a few more candles than what Mettaton would set out. Mettaton didn't mind, though; this was Papyrus' own personal twist on things, and Mettaton always did love seeing how his fans would put their own personalities into what they did for him.

Meanwhile, Papyrus smirked at Mettaton, and after clearing his throat, did his best to affect a hot voice. "Mettaton! I'm so glad you're here! For you see, I need help with a... _'puzzle'._ " He punctuated that last word by slowly dragging his fingertips down his ribcage, his smile twitching as he stimulated himself.

"Ooh..." Just the sight of that caused Mettaton to feel his own arousal begin to stir. He went over to the bed and leaned on it with one arm, matching Papyrus' smirk with his own. "What brought this on, darling? Feeling naughtier than usual tonight?"

Papyrus' composure slipped a bit. "Nyeh... today is Opposite Day, is it not? At least, that's what Sans told me..."

Mettaton chuckled. "Actually, I think today may very well be Opposite Day. I have a puzzle of my own that needs solving."

In that instant, Papyrus smirked again, his lusty demeanor having returned. "Nyeh heh heh... well, never fear! For I, the Great Papyrus, am a wonder at solving puzzles!" His hand crept a little closer. "And I will be more than happy to solve yours. May I help you out of those clothes?"

"You certainly may." As he climbed up onto the bed, Mettaton found himself enjoying this seductive side of Papyrus more every second. Papyrus had certainly come a long way since their first time, when he'd been so worried about doing it right.

Papyrus slipped out of his shirt, allowing it to fall off his shoulders and drop onto the bed; he moved it to the floor after a second. From there, his hands slowly dragged themselves down one of Mettaton's legs before sliding his boot off; as he repeated the process with the other leg, he glanced at the way Mettaton was biting his lip with a smile. Mettaton always did love having his legs touched.

Moving on to Mettaton's gloves, as he slipped each one off, he took the opportunity to nuzzle the shiny metal hands. "You're incredibly beautiful."

Mettaton cracked a playful grin. "Yes, darling, the sky _is_ blue, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure what the sky has to do with this, but..." Suddenly, Papyrus had a thought. "Oh! The sky is where all the stars are located! And you're like a bright blue star, shining in my life!"

"A... _blue_ star?" Mettaton raised an eyebrow; his preferred colors to wear were usually pink and black, not blue.

Papyrus nodded, explaining himself with confidence. "You see, I know a few things about astronomy because Sans sometimes tells me things. One of them is that stars come in lots of colors, depending on their temperature." He made bedroom eye sockets at Mettaton. "And blue stars are the hottest stars."

For a few seconds, Mettaton was struck speechless. When it finally registered, he let out a long giggle. "Oh, _my!_ " He remembered some comments he'd read by envious fans, in which they'd suggested that Papyrus wouldn't have been an ideal partner because he didn't come off like someone who could satisfy Mettaton in bed. If only those people could hear what Papyrus was saying right now!

He matched Papyrus' bedroom eyes with his own. "Tell me more, sexy."

"W-well...!" Papyrus took a deep breath. "I would probably be a red star, because those are the coolest stars."

Mettaton's fingers slipped between Papyrus' fingers. "Are you sure? You look quite like a blue star to me."

"Nyeh..." Papyrus blushed. "Well, maybe we could compromise. I could be a purple star! Or... wait a minute, I think warm stars are yellow, not purple. Sorry about this; I might have to ask Sans if I could borrow one of his astronomy books."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Now, then..." Mettaton motioned towards his chestplate. "I believe you were in the middle of something?"

"Oh! Yes!" Realizing what he'd said right after saying it, Papyrus leaned down. "Your catchphrase is really fun to say."

"I know, isn't it?" Mettaton chuckled; those two words rolled so well off of his tongue and were fitting for so many situations that he often liked to use them in random contexts - including, of course, in the bedroom.

Papyrus' phalanges moved delicately and intricately; he remembered how Mettaton's armor worked, and he detached one shoulderpad, and then the other, before carefully lifting the chestplate off of Mettaton's body and placing it and the shoulderpads on the bedside table. He smiled at the sight now greeting him - Mettaton lying on the bed, wearing only his tights and giving Papyrus an eager grin. Not wanting to keep his lover waiting, Papyrus nuzzled Mettaton's chest.

"You're my favorite sexy robot," he said.

Mettaton felt himself melt a little at Papyrus' gentle touch. "And _you're_ my favorite sexy skeleton."

"Is that so?" Papyrus leaned back up, his grin lustier than ever, and his voice having dipped into uncharacteristically low tones. "Do you, perhaps, find it sexy when I do this?" He pressed his teeth against the front of one of Mettaton's shoulders and began to gently nibble.

Mettaton's body involuntarily quivered as he gleefully giggled. "Ooh, yes, that's delightful..."

"What about this?" Papyrus slid his hands down Mettaton's sides until they reached his bottom, whereupon he gave it a squeeze.

"Oh, god..." Mettaton bit his lip; he knew it was probably a pipe dream, but if Papyrus had given it a slap in that moment, he would have just gone straight to heaven.

A pink glow was beginning to emanate from beneath his tights, which didn't escape Papyrus' notice. "And I know you like this!" He reached down the front of Mettaton's tights, ready to pull out his cock and have some fun with it...

...only for his hand to instead brush against moist velvet lips.

Papyrus blinked. "Nyeh?" He slid Mettaton's tights down to his thighs and noticed that his sense of touch wasn't playing tricks on him; between Mettaton's legs was some pink magic, but instead of forming his usual cock, he'd formed a pussy.

A few beads of oil ran down Mettaton's head as he nervously laughed. "I probably should have told you earlier, darling - I wanted to try something new in bed tonight, just to see what it was like. I can always change it back if you'd rather not."

"I don't mind at all, Metta! It can be fun to try new things." He took Mettaton's hand. "Can I just make one request, though?"

"Anything."

Papyrus smiled; this one had gentle warmth behind it, in contrast to the spicy smirks he'd been giving since Mettaton entered the room. "If it's all right with you, I want to lick it. That way, you'll know how good it feels when you lick mine."

"Of course, my darling." Mettaton's smile was equally warm, not just because Papyrus was being receptive to this, but also because, behind his new sexy dominance, there was still the same sweet skeleton, and nothing would change that.

With a spark in his eye, Papyrus went to work. He finished sliding Mettaton's tights off of his legs before summoning his tongue; Mettaton opened his legs a little more in anticipation. Leaning down, Papyrus pressed his tongue against the slit and began to slowly glide upwards. The moist heat nearly caught him off-guard, but he wasn't anywhere close to being uncomfortable.

Neither was Mettaton, for that matter; he gasped and clutched the petal-covered bedsheets. While he was certainly no stranger to Papyrus' tongue, he had just as certainly never received it quite like this. He had definitely imagined that his pussy would be sensitive - after all, that was how it was for Papyrus - and it indeed was. However, the sensation was quite a bit different when compared to his cock or even his heart.

Papyrus' tongue slipped between the folds, and Mettaton's jaw dropped in a moan. He knew Papyrus had a long tongue, but it still felt unreal as the tongue began sliding up and down and exploring this new territory. As the tongue slid up top and pressed against the nub located there, Mettaton's mouth formed an "oh". If the angle changed just a little bit...

"D-darling?" Mettaton's eloquence was slowly but surely beginning to slip away. "A little to the right, please?"

The tongue slowly shifted, and when it was in just the right spot, Mettaton knew it. Static came from his voicebox for a second before replacing itself with laughter - the uncontrollable kind that comes when one least expects it.

Papyrus looked up at him, seeing his huge smile and gazing into his flickering eyes, before he had another idea. He tapped the mattress, and once he had Mettaton's attention, he held up a pointer finger to signal that he was going to try something. He moved quickly as he replaced his tongue with his teeth, trying to keep it at that same angle; once his teeth were settled, his tongue went into overdrive. Exploring every little crevice, trying to lap up every little drop of that sweet pink ectoplasm, before finally slipping itself into Mettaton's entrance.

Mettaton moaned and closed his eyes; had either of his arms been close enough to the edge of the mattress, he would have let it just hang down. Instead, he settled for pressing his arms against the bed. "More..."

More was exactly what he received as Papyrus slowly began to thrust his tongue in and out. Mettaton's mind began clouding over; if this was how Papyrus' tongue felt, what would certain other things of his feel like? He allowed himself to relax as the tongue slowly stretched him.

A bony hand moved to rest on his own; even if Mettaton had been capable of easily speaking in that moment, he wouldn't have had time to ask before Papyrus unleashed his next surprise: he began humming.

_Oh, stars...!_ Thanks to the vibrations and the warm breath adding themselves to everything else, Mettaton was indeed seeing stars. Blue ones, red ones, purple ones, yellow ones, and other ones in just about every color of the rainbow. No wonder Papyrus loved this so much!

He could have easily gotten lost in this if he wanted to. However, there was something he still wanted, and he knew that, on at least one occasion, Papyrus wanted this exact same something. He just had to know how it felt!

Mettaton gripped Papyrus' hand and squeezed a couple of times to get his attention. When Papyrus looked up, Mettaton mustered his eloquence. "I want you..."

"Nyeh? But we're-" Suddenly, Papyrus realized exactly what Mettaton was trying to say, and his smirk returned. He pushed himself upward onto his knees before grabbing the waistband of his shorts. "You mean this?"

As he feverishly nodded, Mettaton's heart was floating. He knew he didn't want this side of Papyrus to be a one-night-only presentation; not only did he enjoy submitting every now and then, but he loved knowing that Papyrus was settling into a more confident role.

Papyrus slid his shorts down, and as his erection sprung free, he spoke. "This is how you make me feel. I, the Great Papyrus, can say with utmost certainty that you are the sexiest man alive."

Mettaton didn't say anything, nor did he have to. If the look in his eyes and that wild grin didn't make it clear enough, the way he parted his legs a little more certainly did.

Once he'd slipped out of his shorts, Papyrus brushed his hand against Mettaton's folds. "This is just to make sure you're prepared, since you've never done this before." With that, he slid one finger into the entrance and gave some delicate thrusts as he moved it around. Although slightly disappointed that this wasn't what he'd hoped would enter him, Mettaton had to admit that Papyrus had a point.

Papyrus' finger explored for a short while, but when Papyrus suddenly heard a burst of static after pressing his finger against one spot, he froze. When he looked up at Mettaton, though, he saw that the man had a huge smile and was nodding again. He looked back down and wiggled his finger a little more until he found that spot again; he knew which one it was when he heard the "Yes!"

After playing with that spot for a little bit and feeling Mettaton's body shake underneath him, Papyrus added a second finger. Mettaton bit his lip as he was stretched further; this technically wasn't necessary, since Papyrus was able to adjust the size of his cock if needed, but Papyrus still seemed to want Mettaton to be as comfortable as possible. Once the third finger joined in, Mettaton drew a sharp breath; it was a slightly weird sensation at first, but since Papyrus was being so gentle, it didn't take long at all for the weirdness to subside.

The fingers eventually left, and Mettaton felt a tap on the shoulder. Looking up, he met the eyes of Papyrus, who smirked at him and began to lick the pink ectoplasm off of his own hand. Mettaton's expression melted into one of deep lust; Papyrus had definitely learned more than a few things from him about acting naughty.

Finally, Papyrus set both of his hands (including his now-clean one) on Mettaton's shoulders and lined himself up with him. "Are you ready?"

As sorely tempted as Mettaton was to bust out his catchphrase, his lust and emotions were overwhelming him so much that, as he smiled at Papyrus, all he could say was "Please..."

Papyrus grinned and pressed his teeth against Mettaton's lips; as Mettaton reciprocated the gesture, he felt Papyrus grip his hand as he entered Mettaton's other lips. As they kissed, Mettaton noticed a rather sweet taste mixed in with the usual taste of Papyrus' mouth; given how much of a tease Mettaton could be himself, this taste wasn't wholly unfamiliar to him, and it only took him a few seconds to realize what it was. His mind only clouded over with more lust as he happily gave in to the steaminess of the moment.

In the meantime, Papyrus' jaw hung open as he slowly pushed his way inside. This sensation reminded him of Mettaton's mouth, but there was neither a tongue nor teeth, and it was much tighter. He couldn't resist closing his eyes for a brief moment. "So warm..."

Once Papyrus had all but sheathed himself inside Mettaton and started moving in earnest, Mettaton couldn't help but feel something weird. As Papyrus moved, he seemed to be rapidly adjusting the size of his length; one second it would be quite deep in Mettaton, and the next, it would be less than half of that size. Confusion briefly made itself known in Mettaton's head and on his face. Why wasn't Papyrus just picking one size and sticking with it, like Mettaton usually did?

He ended up answering his own question when, on one thrust, Papyrus ended up ramming into that same button from earlier. "Ah!"

When Papyrus saw Mettaton throw his head back as he cried out in pleasure, he knew he'd found the solution to his little experiment. This time, as he thrusted, he kept himself a consistent size and made sure to hit that button as much as possible. Pure instinct took the reins as he let go of restraint; the closest he'd ever gotten to this before was when he'd done it between Mettaton's thighs, and while that certainly was fun, this was beyond words.

The music that Papyrus had put on was now almost completely inaudible, drowned out by the creaks of the bed, the moans of the skeleton, and the near-screams of the robot. Mettaton could barely comprehend anything at this point other than Papyrus; god, if Papyrus could only see what Mettaton saw, and feel what he felt, he'd know that he was far sexier than he often gave himself credit for. He made sure Papyrus knew exactly how he felt about this, with every syllable coming out of his mouth stemming from pure desire.

Pleasure built up further and further, and after one of Papyrus' thrusts, Mettaton just couldn't hold back any longer.

"Ohhh yesss...!" His walls clenched around Papyrus as he felt the room spin, and he closed his eyes. Papyrus' cries in turn grew louder and his thrusts quicker, and Mettaton's body shook more and more with each pressing of that button. He gasped as he felt liquid filling him; oral was one thing, but outside of that context, this was the first time Mettaton felt Papyrus come inside him.

And now he knew exactly why Papyrus liked it so much when he was on the other end.

After Papyrus withdrew from Mettaton and his cock disappeared, he took some time to look at him. Mettaton looked like a blissful, attractive mess, as he usually did right after sex, but Papyrus' curious eye wandered to between Mettaton's legs. Ectoplasm - some pink, some orange - was seeping out of his entrance; this sight didn't last long, as the pink magic faded away not long after, leaving just a flat surface between Mettaton's thighs once more.

_Wait... I had a towel somewhere around here, didn't I...?_ In the rush to avoid keeping Mettaton waiting, Papyrus seemed to have lost track of where he'd put the towel - or even _if_ he'd put a towel somewhere in here. He shrugged, figuring that they could just wash the sheets tomorrow, and lay down next to Mettaton.

Several minutes passed before Mettaton spoke up. "Darling?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. That was quite fun, trying something different." He smooched Papyrus' skull. "I think I'd still prefer having a cock most of the time, but I'm glad I gave this a try."

Papyrus shuffled upward a little and rested his and Mettaton's foreheads together with a warm smile. He soon heard Mettaton's voice again, in a more playful tone this time.

"Also, everything you did tonight was incredibly sexy, if I do say so myself." He chuckled. "It would seem you've learned from the master, haven't you, darling?"

"Nyeh heh heh..." Papyrus opened his eyes a little. "I really wanted to surprise you tonight. Because of you, I, the Great Papyrus, am more driven than ever to explore new sides of myself! I feel a lot more brave now that you've shown me that I don't have anything to be ashamed of."

Mettaton gave him a couple more kisses. "You're amazing, beautiful."

A little while later, Mettaton had been plugged in, and as he sleepily held Papyrus close, he whispered something.

"Happy Opposite Day."

Papyrus smiled. "Happy Opposite Day to you too, Metta."

They lay there in blissful silence for a short moment, until Papyrus suddenly thought of something.

"Wait a second... I don't think we had dinner!"

Next to him, Mettaton - without bothering to open his eyes - quietly muttered, "You already ate, remember?"

"Nyeh...?" Papyrus tapped his mandible as he reviewed what he'd done over the course of the day. Of course, he had eaten, but how would Mettaton have known exactly--?

_...oh my god._

As the realization hit him, he turned towards Mettaton. "Hey, wait a minute!"

But Mettaton was already asleep, a mischievous smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Formal wear


	19. Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It suits them, don't you think?

Papyrus hadn't felt quite this mortified in a very long time.

Tonight was supposed to be a very exciting night; he and Mettaton were going to a party together, after all. And since it was a formal event, the two were dressed up in fine suits. They would get to spend time with some other celebrities and their dates, all while raising money for a good cause.

And yet, Papyrus was horrified.

It wasn't because of the thought of spending time around those celebrities, or going to a party with Mettaton, as he'd done both before; some of the celebrities had thought Papyrus was a bit of an oddball, but overall, they considered him a delight to be around. Additionally, he'd done research on this charity, and he'd discovered that they were a reputable organization, so there was no worry about being tricked.

Papyrus was horrified because, while he and Mettaton were traveling to this event in the limo, he'd made the mistake of looking at Mettaton for too long.

Mettaton himself didn't seem to have a care in the world as the car drove him and Papyrus to their destination; the traffic was rather slow, so he was passing the time as he usually did in this situation by singing different songs. He was currently singing one about love being a drug, his head bobbing and his dress shoes tapping out the beat against the floor of the limo. Papyrus couldn't help but watch him, since he always loved hearing Mettaton sing even in informal situations; this time around, he couldn't help but analyze just how amazing Mettaton looked in that suit he wore.

He'd chosen a black suit, which of course had a few pink accents since he was Mettaton. The fabric framed him so well and made him look so classy; he was impeccably dressed and ready to take on the world. From the length of his legs to the look in his eyes, and even his confidence, all of his pre-existing good qualities seemed to have been accentuated the moment he was fully dressed.

And for Papyrus, one of those good qualities was his attractiveness. All it took was for Papyrus' thoughts to make a wrong turn into some less-wholesome territory...

...and just like that, he'd ended up with a very unwanted problem straining against his slacks.

Papyrus had no idea what could have caused this. It wasn't like Mettaton was wearing something skimpy; both he and Papyrus were not only fully dressed, but even more fully dressed than usual! And yet, for Papyrus' libido, that didn't even matter.

He was quite literally between a rock and a hard place at this point; none of the possible solutions he had in mind seemed to work for him. On one hand, he couldn't just whip it out right there and deal with it; he would probably stain the limo upholstery and his clothes, and Mettaton would at the very least be incredibly confused. But on the other hand, he couldn't ignore it, either; the other party guests would probably notice, and even if they didn't, it would be quite uncomfortable to not be able to take care of himself. That last reason was also why changing it into a pussy wouldn't work. What was the Great Papyrus to do in this sort of situation?

"Problem, darling?"

"Nyeh!" Papyrus jumped a little in his seat. He looked at Mettaton and couldn't help but tremble. "Er... well... this is not what I was expecting..."

Before Mettaton could ask what Papyrus was talking about, he found himself piecing together all of the clues. Papyrus was trembling, blushing, and talking about not expecting something; he'd been fidgeting in his seat for a little bit now; and he seemed quicker to startle than normal. More to the point, he seemed very worried all of a sudden, when as recently as the start of the car trip, he'd been nothing but excited.

_Is he not just excited, but also... "excited"?_

He gently rested a hand on Papyrus' shoulder as if to slow his shudders. "Is this problem what I think it is, beautiful?"

For a few seconds, both were silent as Papyrus took a deep breath. Finally, he parted his legs a little, looked down at himself, and sadly nodded.

Mettaton looked down at the bulge in Papyrus' slacks. "Oh my... that looks like a very big problem indeed." He smirked at Papyrus.

"Oh my god!" Papyrus' blush only grew brighter at this.

He felt Mettaton's gloved hand slide over to his femur. "Perhaps you would like me to take care of it for you while we're still in here?"

"Nyeh...?" As much of a relief as that idea sounded, Papyrus gave a concerned look at the car windows.

"Tinted windows, sweetheart. No one will be able to see us, especially not at this hour. And my chauffeur always knocks first."

"All right, then." Papyrus looked down at himself once more. "It would just be incredibly embarrassing for the Great Papyrus to be seen like this in public."

"You won't. Not if I can help it." The hand began working at the fastener and zipper; Papyrus couldn't help but admire Mettaton's dexterity, even with gloves on. Mettaton truly was a man of many talents.

Once that had been dealt with, Mettaton gently tugged down Papyrus' slacks and underwear, just enough to free his cock from its confines. As the hand crept towards it, Papyrus' face flashed with concern.

"But your gloves-!"

"I have a couple of extra pairs in my pockets. Don't worry for even a second, sugar skull." His eyes lowered to a seductive gaze. "Just relax, now."

When the hand wrapped around it and began its gentle strokes, Papyrus' body shook and he leaned back. " _Oh,_ my god..." Mettaton's caresses always felt wonderful, but the fact that his hands were covered in silky fabric brought it to new heights. Feeling that smooth softness against one of his most sensitive areas... Papyrus had no idea how to coherently describe it.

He was about to close his eyes when Mettaton's face leaned into his view, giving him a coy grin. "What's wrong, darling? Were my looks simply too much for you?"

With a laugh fueled half by nervousness and half by pleasure, Papyrus nodded. "You're very... sexy in a suit!"

"Of course; I'm _always_ very sexy." He moved a little closer and whispered next to Papyrus' skull. "Admit it, sweetheart. You think the suit I'm wearing would look even better on the floor."

The widened eyelights and dropped jaw told Mettaton everything he needed to know. His tugs became the tiniest bit more forceful as he continued speaking. "Well, perhaps that can be arranged later tonight. I bet you would just love to help me out of this suit. Or..." The hand paused, just to add to the dramatic effect. "You could watch me do it."

Papyrus whined and his cock twitched, and he just barely noticed a bead of orange fluid forming on the tip. He looked down and shuddered a bit. "Metta... I don't want to ruin... the upholstery."

Fortunately, Mettaton knew exactly what to do. "Well, in that case..."

There was barely any time for Papyrus to register it. One second, Mettaton was sitting on the seat next to him with a hand on his length; the next, he was between Papyrus' legs on the floor of the car, sliding the same length between his lips.

Papyrus let out a shrill cry as those lips closed firmly around his tip and began to suck; the hand reached up and slowly dragged itself up and down the underside in the meantime. In that moment, it didn't even matter to Papyrus that the two were in a car instead of in bed; the sensations drove him so wild that he moaned like there was no chance of anyone else hearing.

He let his mind slip away, and he came far sooner than either he or Mettaton had anticipated - and yet, given the circumstances, this was one time neither of them minded that it ended soon.

Mettaton expertly swallowed every drop of ectoplasm, and when Papyrus was finally spent, he crawled back up onto the seat next to him. As he pulled Papyrus' pants back up and closed them, he looked at the still-pristine interior of the limo, and the still-clean fabric of Papyrus' suit, and kissed Papyrus' skull. "See, darling? Problem solved."

"Wowie..." While Papyrus usually felt relieved whenever Mettaton brought him to his peak, he hadn't felt quite this relieved in a very long time. Sure, he would probably have to invent a cover story for why he was a little tired, and possibly for his blushing, but at least it would be easier to explain that than the alternative.

And going by the looks Mettaton was giving him as he took off his gloves to replace them with a fresh pair, he had a feeling that this wasn't the only thing Mettaton had planned for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Overstimulation


	20. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton and Papyrus are no longer alone, because Mettaton's home.
> 
> (Part 3 of 5 of the "Mettaton on Tour" arc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not-very-serious warning: in this chapter, both the characters and myself let go of restraint. On a scale of "come on baby light my fire", "let me stand next to your fire", and "I am the god of hellfire and I bring you fire", this is all of those and more! Cause I'm the firestarter, twisted firestarter...

The rapping on the bedroom window was the first thing Papyrus heard that morning. He groaned, wondering who was knocking, as he gently clutched his forehead, sheets slipping from his upper body.

_Wait... this is the second story, so--_

Suddenly, as if responding to his thoughts, the knocking switched into a different rhythm. One that Papyrus knew all too well, to be precise.

_That's Mettaton's theme song..._

After a second, he gasped, all sleepiness gone, as he rushed straight towards the window. He turned the blinds, and lo and behold, there was Mettaton, hovering in front of the window in his box form. Papyrus couldn't hold back a squeal of delight as he opened first the blinds, then the window itself.

"Mettaton!" If Papyrus' smile in that moment were a star, it would have shone brighter than the sun itself.

A heart appeared on Mettaton's screen. "Oh? This skeleton... could it be? My one true love, Papyrus?"

"Of course!" Papyrus struck a gallant pose. "I, the Great Papyrus, have been diligently keeping the house running while you were away! And I've been working hard at my own job, too!"

"Splendid!" Mettaton clapped a little. "Now then... does a sexy robot have permission to enter?"

"Heck yeah! It is your house, is it not?" Papyrus opened the screen covering, allowing Mettaton to hover inside. Switching his jet booster for a wheel, he landed on the ground.

"Excuse me for one second." Mettaton reached behind himself and flipped his switch; his internal and external mechanisms shifted until he was in his EX form. With an "oh, _yes!_ ", he flopped backwards onto the bed, his long legs hanging off the mattress.

Shutting the window and the blinds, thus dimming the room a little, Papyrus walked up to Mettaton, taking his hand and gently nuzzling it. "Welcome home, my shining star."

Mettaton felt a smile cross his face and let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. "Do you have any idea how exquisite this feels, to be home again? To be in this bed again? To be with you again?" The closest approximation he could think of would be a weary traveler through the desert happening upon a pristine oasis.

"I can only imagine..." Judging by the way Mettaton spoke to him that night on the phone, he really must have been yearning to return.

Just then, Mettaton sat up. "Come here, sweetheart." He all but threw his arms around Papyrus and gave him a long kiss. Papyrus felt his eyes widen, and without thinking, reached up and began stroking Mettaton's hair. It wasn't long before he felt Mettaton's tongue gently licking at his teeth; Papyrus gladly opened his mouth, and his own tongue eagerly joined in.

Even after they broke apart, Mettaton still wasn't done. He planted kiss after kiss after kiss on Papyrus' skull; if it weren't for him wearing stain-proof lipstick, Papyrus' skull would have sported a fresh coat of paint by the time Mettaton was through. Furthermore, Papyrus noticed a certain... ravenous quality to these kisses. He'd spent enough time being kissed by Mettaton to tell when certain kisses meant certain things, and the way Mettaton was kissing him in that moment, it was clear he had just one thing on his mind.

"Oh god, Papyrus..." A few more kisses for good measure. "I don't think I can wait until tonight, darling. I want you. Right now. I want us to bask in each other's love. It's been far too long..."

Papyrus' pulse skipped a beat; something within told him that, right now, Mettaton wanted to dispense with the presentation he usually employed whenever the two were about to make love. Mettaton certainly loved his theatrics, but it was clear that, right now, Papyrus was all that was on his mind.

He reached out and rubbed Mettaton's back. "I want you, too."

Mettaton grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Clothes were discarded in a hurry, and it wasn't long before the two fell backwards onto the mattress, each of them relishing the sensation of the other's body against his own. Even if one member of the couple was made of metal, magic, and silicone, and the other was made of magic and bone, it was still a universal pleasure that any set of lovers would understand.

"Mmmm..." Mettaton briefly relaxed against Papyrus' bones, but it didn't take long at all for the fire to return, burning more brightly than ever. He stared down at Papyrus' ribcage, and before Papyrus knew it, Mettaton's kisses resumed at their quick pace, this time targeting his ribcage. Papyrus leaned back, whining happily; now he knew what they meant by "absence makes the heart grow fonder".

Suddenly, Mettaton's tongue slipped between two ribs, causing Papyrus to cry out. "Ah! Yes!" He made more incoherent happy noises as Mettaton's lips and tongue worked their magic on every inch of his ribcage; it barely took any time for him to feel his own magic pooling above his pelvis.

Soon, Mettaton pulled his face back and let his hand continue his work on Papyrus' ribs; he looked into Papyrus' eyes, which were all but sparkling in joy, not unlike his own eyes. "Oh god, I love you so much, darling. I missed you horribly..." Papyrus' skull received another hungry and happy kiss. "Tell me how I can make you feel good right now; I'll do anything you want me to. I just want to feel you, gorgeous..."

Papyrus already knew exactly what he wanted. He focused for a moment and formed his magic into a pussy before looking up at Mettaton. "Would you lick this for me?"

"Absolutely." Mettaton dipped a little lower, smirking. "And while I'm doing that, you can tell me all about how much you missed me."

"Well, I - oh god, I missed this!" Papyrus had interrupted himself upon feeling Mettaton's mouth against his pussy; he moaned in happiness, a huge smile holding his mouth open. He mustered up the clarity to speak. "You were in... a lot of my dreams!"

A long, slow lick rewarded him for what he'd just said. His entire body shook, and his loud groan wordlessly thanked Mettaton. "Also...! I... I picked up some things... from the stores around town! I saw some of them, and... I thought you would like them!"

For his trouble, he received two more licks. He couldn't hold back a sigh as he tilted his head back; the man he loved was finally home, and they were absolutely making up for lost time.

When Mettaton looked back up at him expectantly, he smirked and somehow managed to find the strength to speak a full sentence. "And I thoroughly enjoyed that DVD... several times!"

Without a doubt, that was the right thing to say, and Mettaton made sure Papyrus knew it. He pressed his front teeth against the mound up top and hummed joyfully as his tongue licked faster than ever, even slipping into the entrance now and then. Mettaton could feel Papyrus' leg bones wrap around him, and he heard his cries of pleasure.

_Oh yes, babe, tell me you missed me._ Papyrus wasn't just saying that he missed Mettaton - he was saying it like he meant it. The fact that he did indeed mean everything - everything that fell out of his mouth, every little movement of his body, every little tear of joy streaming from his eye sockets - certainly helped in that regard.

He cried out Mettaton's name as his release swamped over him; although he'd certainly relieved himself a number of times in the past several months, a part of him felt that none of it could compare to what Mettaton could do for him. Papyrus felt like someone who had been hiking for hours before finally being able to collapse onto a soft, warm bed; he was wanting and yearning, and Mettaton certainly delivered.

And yet, he still wanted more.

Even after his release had fizzled out, both members of the couple noticed that his pussy was still fully formed.

"Oh my..." This had never happened before in all the times the two had made love - but who was Mettaton to spend too much time questioning it when Papyrus was still lying there, looking up at him with pleading eyes? "I take it you want some more of me, darling?"

"Please... I need you..." As much as Papyrus knew that it would be even more sensitive and raw than usual, the fire was still raging in full force.

"Well, you can absolutely have me." He gave Papyrus' skull one more kiss before focusing his magic. All those months on the road without Papyrus by his side to hold him and touch him and make him feel loved had left him feeling more than a little tense. As such, it was no surprise that when his cock appeared...

Papyrus' jaw dropped. "Oh my god!" He knew that Mettaton could make it big, but _this_ big?

Mettaton looked down at himself, and a strange smirk appeared on his face as he started chuckling. "Well then... what can I say, darling? It seems I need you just as much as you need me." As he shrunk it down to a more manageable size, he looked into Papyrus' eyes. "All you have to do now is tell me how you want it."

"Like this!"

He watched as Papyrus flipped himself over until he was on all fours, facing the headboard; his femurs were spread and his entrance was still very slick and wet, nearly dripping onto the mattress.

Mettaton eyed the sight hungrily; it seemed like that little suggestion he'd made on the phone had resonated quite well. "Ask and you shall receive, sexy." He crawled up behind Papyrus and continued speaking as he began to line himself up. "Let me know if you want to stop."

"Of course! Just... go slow first."

"Certainly."

Papyrus closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths, waiting for Mettaton. When he heard a whispered "Here it comes" from behind, he clutched the mattress in preparation.

And then, slowly and delicately, Mettaton began to enter him.

A strangled gasp came forth; if Papyrus had lips on his face, he would have bitten one. It was indeed very tender, resting on that fine line between pleasure and pain. He felt a few more tears leak out of his eyes as he slowly acclimated to the sensations.

"When you're ready to continue, just tell me." Mettaton's hand gently rested on top of Papyrus' hand. "It isn't too painful, is it?"

"It's fine. I just need a minute..."

"Take as long as you need to, beautiful."

The minute felt more like two, but Papyrus eventually adjusted to the initial penetration. "All right."

Nodding, Mettaton began pushing himself in, little by little, always waiting until Papyrus said so before going further. Papyrus breathed and moaned; as sensitive as it was, it slowly began to feel easier. As Mettaton entered him further, Papyrus' jaw dropped at the new angle that Mettaton was reaching. The way it curved against his walls in this position definitely felt different from how it was in other positions. It was all so sensitive, and yet absolutely amazing, a total catharsis from months of built-up tension; Papyrus felt so vulnerable and yet so safe that he couldn't stop himself from letting out a few sobs.

Mettaton paused. "Sweetie... is something wrong? Is it too painful?"

Papyrus looked back at him and shook his head with a tearful smile. "I'm doing that because I'm really happy. I missed you so much, and I... I really love you, Metta."

With a warm smile, Mettaton ran his hand up and down Papyrus' arm. "I love you too, my sweet Papyrus. And remember, if you really don't like it, just say 'infrared'."

"All right... keep going, and don't worry about the tears in my eye sockets."

Before long, Mettaton resumed entering Papyrus at his slow pace. Papyrus continued letting out joyful sobs as he felt everything, and as Mettaton's words really reached him. He was the Great Papyrus, of course, but Mettaton had just called him _his_ Papyrus. And right now, he truly felt like that was who he was - and Mettaton, likewise, was _his_ Mettaton.

And they couldn't have been happier about it.

Eventually, with Papyrus' full consent, Mettaton began to speed up. At this point, Papyrus' mind was already beginning to check out, clouding itself over with the fire that was returning in full force every second; above him, Mettaton moaned, and this only further fueled those animalistic desires.

"More..." Papyrus managed to gasp out in between moans.

He couldn't see the huge grin Mettaton had on his face, but he certainly felt when Mettaton sped up.

"Come on, darling!" A playful growl was behind Mettaton's voice as he spoke. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" Even fogged over by lust, Papyrus was almost certain that they'd been over that.

"Do you love this?"

"Yes!"

In this moment, it was clear that Mettaton was trying his best to speak. "Want me to go faster?"

"Please!"

And Mettaton did just that.

The fire kept stoking itself over the next several minutes. Faster and faster the bed creaked, and louder and louder came the screams from its occupants. They were both very lucky that they had soundproof walls and that Papyrus had closed the window - and yet, even if the people outside could hear them, they wouldn't have cared at that moment. The world could have been burning down around them, and it still wouldn't have been their immediate concern. Nothing mattered except the here and now; two souls in love had been reunited, and they were celebrating it.

Papyrus tried to keep himself upright. He could feel it on the horizon - that bubble was about to burst for the second time that morning. The heat was encroaching on him in waves, ready to explode any second-

-and then, when he heard a loud blast of static and felt white-hot ropes shooting into him, his limbs gave out as he finally gave in.

He just lay there, mindlessly thrusting his pelvis backwards, sobbing more forcefully than ever. Just less than an hour ago, he'd been in bed alone; now, he was in heaven.

When the fire fizzled out and he felt completely and utterly spent, he gathered all of his energy and rolled onto his back. He felt Mettaton's arms slip around his shoulders, and more energy returned just so he could mutter, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mettaton took a deep breath before closing his eyes and allowing his body to go limp. "Ohhh yesss..."

Mettaton undeniably loved to use his catchphrase in the bedroom. It could come out as anything from a throaty sigh to a full-voiced scream, and anywhere in between. However, the way Mettaton had just said it, it had come out as a blissful whisper; that was the voice of someone who truly felt safe and loved. With that in mind, Papyrus couldn't hold back another rush of tears as he rested in Mettaton's arms.

Indeed, "blissful" was the overall mood of the moment. Even long after they both felt able to speak and stand up again, they chose not to do either, instead just enjoying the silence and the feeling of being in each other's arms again. It had to have been at least a half-hour before Mettaton gently squeezed Papyrus' hand and finally spoke again.

"Darling... just so you know, I don't intend on leaving your side for the rest of today unless I absolutely have to."

"Me neither." Papyrus didn't even open his eyes as he spoke. "I may need to wash later, however."

He could hear Mettaton chuckle. "Well, darling, guess what I have sitting in my dimensional box?"

As Papyrus put two and two together, his pulse raced. "Wowie...!"

Mettaton kissed him. "But for now, I'm perfectly all right with cuddling." His voice became quieter and more flirtatious. "And if you'd like to go for another round, I'm more than happy to let you play with my soul."

"Nyeh heh heh..." That sure sounded like fun, but just like Mettaton, Papyrus was only in the mood for cuddling. His limbs still felt like gelatin after what he and Mettaton had just done, and he just wanted to float away in Mettaton's arms.

Mettaton looked at the sleepy Papyrus before staring up at the ceiling and sighing in slow warmth.

_It's absolutely great to be home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Orgasm denial
> 
> Did you know that it was exactly six months ago today that I first felt the urge to write my own Papyton smut? I thought it would be the only one I would ever want to write, so I went all-out when I wrote it. And yet, here I am now, writing an entire month's worth of Papyton smut. I guess it really was just nervousness speaking... or maybe it was just me saying "hey, I probably won't write any multi-parters that include smut unless smut is their main purpose". For all I know, six months from now, I may have changed my mind on that too.
> 
> (I'm still not going to write any smut into Glamorous Puzzle, though; that fic's purpose is to provide SFW fluff.)


	21. Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY, METTATON. YOUR BALLS ARE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!

Papyrus had certainly learned things from Mettaton in all the time they spent together: the importance of believing in himself, the many different ways in which someone can express their love, and, of course, the proper way to cook pasta.

Among other things, Mettaton had also taught him the importance of keeping people in suspense. Although Papyrus certainly wasn't a stranger to this concept (particularly with regards to his special attack), he was definitely learning more about it thanks to his favorite star. Giving gifts, performing, and surprises in general could all be enhanced with a little suspense; of course, as Mettaton loved to demonstrate, bedroom activities also fell into this category.

It just so happened that Papyrus was a rather quick learner. And one night, when Mettaton asked for a little demonstration of what he'd learned, he was willing to show it off.

Deep, rich moans filled the bedroom as Mettaton lay back on the mattress, his heart throbbing as Papyrus gently caressed it. Even if he could do much else at the moment, he didn't want to; Papyrus' touch was such a great thing, and it made him feel so spoiled.

"Oh, yes..." He felt Papyrus' fingers sliding so delicately across his heart as it began to beat faster; pink ectoplasm slowly seeped out of it, as well. His hips gently pulsed as he let out blissful moans.

Papyrus began to massage Mettaton's heart a little faster, and Mettaton's eyes flickered more quickly than before. He could feel his release approaching, little by little.

"I'm so close... oh god..."

And then Papyrus pulled his hand back.

Mettaton yelped in surprise and looked down at his heart with a whine. "Darling...!" The fire inside was raging, but it needed one final push in order to finally reach its peak. And Papyrus had just pulled away right before he could give Mettaton that push. Thanks to the blue magic streaming from Papyrus' other hand, weighing down Mettaton's limbs and preventing him from moving them, Mettaton couldn't take care of it himself either.

Although some slight concern flashed on Papyrus' face for a brief moment, he slipped back into character and gave Mettaton a devious look. "You'll get your chance in a little while. You just have to be patient."

Mettaton pouted; his release was so close and yet so far. Oh, god, it hurt...

...and yet, at the same time, it felt strangely good.

Finally, when Mettaton's heart slowed down, Papyrus looked at him with a grin before forming some familiar orange magic in his mouth. Mettaton's spine shivered, knowing what was to come. Papyrus leaned down and began to give Mettaton's heart some small, slow licks.

"Ah..." Mettaton closed his eyes, grateful for the return of Papyrus' touch. He began to relax into those sensations once more; his body allowed itself to throw some more kindling onto that inner fire.

The tongue began to lick more furiously, slipping into the crevice and gently pulsing in and out. Mettaton knew it wouldn't be too long before his release; he absolutely had to tell Papyrus.

"Oh god, almost--!"

Papyrus leaned back, depriving Mettaton of his release for a second time.

This time, Mettaton's first reaction was laughter, of the "is-this-really-happening" type. "Come on, Papyrus!"

Taking hold of Mettaton's calves, Papyrus smirked again. "I _know_ you would like to come on Papyrus. But you can't do it yet!"

"Why not?" Notably, Mettaton kept up a (slightly awkward) smile on his face.

"Well, it _is_ important to keep the audience in suspense, is it not?"

Mettaton blinked, before letting out a defeated sigh. "Touche." That had certainly been a lesson he'd taught Papyrus a few times in the bedroom.

After a little while, Papyrus reached over and tapped the space between Mettaton's thighs. "Can you...?"

Since the fire still burned brightly, Mettaton had no trouble doing what was asked of him. Once his cock appeared, he expected Papyrus to wrap his hand around it; Papyrus, however, had different plans, shuffling upward to wrap his tongue around it.

Surprised static flew from Mettaton's mouth, his eyes widening considerably. Papyrus certainly had a flexible tongue, and in all the time since he and Mettaton became lovers, he'd only gotten better at using it. It slid up and down every inch of his shaft, and all the while, Papyrus was giving Mettaton some steamy gazes.

"Oh god... you're sexy..." In between bursts of static, Mettaton giggled. That wet tongue coating every inch of him... he knew it probably wouldn't be the last thing Papyrus had in store, but he still felt like he was in a land of pleasure.

Indeed, it wasn't the last thing Papyrus had in store.

"Ohhh... just a few more!"

For the third time, Papyrus pulled back, causing Mettaton to bite his lip and groan in frustration.

"Not quite yet," Papyrus said. "I will tell you this, though." He held his hand in front of Mettaton's mouth. "If you would be so kind as to suck on this for me, then I promise you'll be allowed to come next time."

The eagerness seemed to shine through a little too brightly as Mettaton spoke, his half-lidded eyes sparkling. "Yes, _sir._ "

Papyrus blinked. "Nyeh? You don't have to call me 'sir'. You can call me Papyrus - that is my name, after all!" A smirk crossed his face. "But if you would like to call me 'sir', then you are certainly welcome to do so!"

After a second, he noticed something, causing him to look down and sigh. "Please ignore the accidental pun."

"Of course. Especially when there are more important matters." With that, Mettaton leaned up towards Papyrus' hand and slipped the phalanges in his mouth, feeling those cool bones on top of his tongue.

As Mettaton began slowly sucking on them, Papyrus felt his spine shiver, and he closed his eyes with a happy moan. "Wowie..."

Although he was still in need of relief, Mettaton found that sucking on Papyrus' hand was definitely a nice distraction. He kept it up for a minute, really putting everything he had into it, almost as if he'd had something else of Papyrus' in his mouth.

Papyrus liked it so much that he nearly forgot what he and Mettaton had been doing; fortunately, when he looked down at Mettaton, he remembered. "You can stop now."

Upon the hand being released, Papyrus put it straight to work on Mettaton's length. He touched all of the little places that Mettaton liked, and he was quite vigorous about it, too. If Mettaton's eyes had been open, though, he would have noticed a slight mischievous glint in Papyrus' eye socket.

However, Mettaton was far too distracted as he felt that wet hand grinding against him. When it briefly slipped down to his balls, he couldn't hold back a tremor in his spine. "Oh, yes... oh, god, yes..."

Static filled the air once more as Papyrus moved back upward and began tugging on it. The fire in Mettaton's core was approaching its peak for the fourth time, and this time, he was actually going to make it.

His voice grew louder, like it often did when he was close. "Oh god... oh god!"

But Papyrus let go.

Mettaton gasped and his cock furiously twitched as he looked up at Papyrus. "But you said--!"

Before he could finish, Papyrus dove down and gave his heart a long lick.

And Mettaton _screamed._

He was certainly no stranger to being loud in the bedroom, but this scream was so loud that he nearly generated feedback for a second. Ectoplasm erupted from his heart and his cock, his body thrashed as much as it could under the effects of the magic, and he had the hugest smile as his long-awaited orgasm just _ripped_ through every fiber of his being. It felt so euphoric that his sight and hearing both went to static for a brief while, and his sense of time almost completely crashed; he felt as if fireworks were going off deep inside.

When it finally stopped after a while, Mettaton's vision and hearing slowly began to fade back in. The first thing he heard was a slightly-panicked Papyrus saying his name, and the first thing he saw was Papyrus wiping pink ectoplasm off of himself. He noticed that Papyrus' hand was no longer glowing, and when he moved an arm and a leg a little, he found that he could really move them again.... not that he had the energy to do much with them at the moment.

"Mettaton! Are you okay?"

With an exhausted smile, Mettaton looked up, and his answer came out in a near-whisper. "Yeahhh..."

For several minutes afterwards, he just lay there as Papyrus cleaned up. After wiping as much ectoplasm as possible off of himself and the bed, Papyrus grabbed Mettaton's polisher and switched it on. Mettaton hummed in gratitude as he felt the vibrations gently massage him; he already knew that, even if and when he became waterproof, he would still want to use his polisher every now and then.

Eventually, Papyrus switched it off and climbed up so he could cuddle with him. Mettaton was silent for quite a while, but since his soul looked all right and his systems didn't sound weird, Papyrus (correctly) guessed that he wasn't hurt. He combed his fingers through Mettaton's currently-messy hair until he heard him speak up again.

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for humoring me." Mettaton still sounded a little exhausted, but he was at least coherent. He looked into Papyrus' eyes and smiled. "Since I've done those sorts of things to you before, I thought maybe you would have liked to return the favor just once."

"I don't really mind it that much when you do it to me. It feels like solving a puzzle!" Papyrus frowned. "Admittedly, I did feel somewhat bad about making you wait. But since it was merely a delay, and - considering that you didn't use the safe word - you still seemed to like it, it seems to have all worked out in the end!"

"Wait a minute." Mettaton frowned and gently rested a hand on Papyrus' collarbone. "Even though you didn't use the safe word, either... did you not like it?"

"It's not that; I thought it was rather fun. That's why I kept it going for as long as I did. And I don't want this to be the last time I try this." Papyrus leaned over and nuzzled Mettaton's face. "All I'm saying is that, at the same time, I might not do this very often. I just love making you happy, and I don't want you to wait _too_ long for it."

"I didn't mind it at all, darling. Sometimes I simply adore being kept in suspense, since I know it will be worth the wait. And it absolutely was, this time. Like I said before we started, it was like you gave _me_ a puzzle to solve." He returned Papyrus' nuzzle with a soft kiss to the teeth. "But if you'd rather save it for special occasions, that's all right with me, too. I certainly don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Thank you for understanding." Papyrus tightened his hold on his partner's body and smiled. "I love you, Metta."

"I love you too, Papyrus."

Even though Papyrus didn't entirely understand some of Mettaton's preferences, he was slowly becoming receptive to giving some of them a try. Some of them were easier for him to accept than others - he still didn't feel entirely sure about impact play, for example - but he had certainly become braver than he was at the start of their physical relationship, where something like what he'd just done would have been all but unthinkable.

They both knew it would probably be a while before Papyrus would try this again.

And yet, at the same time, they were both glad he'd tried it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Hand jobs


	22. Hand Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Mettaton amazing, folks? Let's all give him a big hand!

Mettaton closed his eyes and moaned as Papyrus gently eased the tension out of his back. It had been a very exhausting day for him; he had been setting things up with the local theater for a set of performances he was going to do over the next couple of weeks. There had been quite a few logistical concerns regarding all of the special effects and other equipment - and given that Mettaton loved his special effects, it was only inevitable - and while they seemed to have it sorted out for the moment, Mettaton wasn't going to lie: he was just _done_ for the night.

Fortunately, Papyrus offered to help him wind down, and Mettaton was certainly willing to accept the kind offer.

"Your hands are amazing, darling..." Mettaton could have just purred at the way Papyrus moved them, pushing into the synthetic muscles.

"Of course, Metta." Papyrus was speaking slightly quieter than usual to not be too jarring. "I, the Great Papyrus, am an amazing skeleton, so it only follows that my hands are also amazing!"

"Yes..." That was partially in agreement with what Papyrus had just said, and partially in response to his movements.

After a little while, Mettaton felt something. He wasn't sure if it was just because of Papyrus' hands moving lower on his back, or if it was just the pent-up tension, or even if it was just the general atmosphere in the bedroom, but he couldn't deny it any longer; his magic was beginning to stir.

"Papyrus, my love?"

"Yes, my special star?"

When he felt Papyrus' hands remove themselves from his back, Mettaton rolled over and smirked. "If it's all right with you, would you be a dear and massage something _else_ for me?"

"Of course! What did you want me to--?"

But when the pink magic materialized between Mettaton's thighs, Papyrus realized that he didn't need to say anything more. A devious grin flashed onto his face. "Nyeh heh heh... I can certainly take care of that for you. Just excuse me for a second."

Papyrus crawled over to one of the bedside tables and opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. Mettaton grinned, already anticipating how slick it would feel against him.

However, as Papyrus made his way back to where Mettaton was lying, a new sound cut through the air; vibrating, combined with a tinny rendition of Mettaton's theme song.

Mettaton sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course his phone had to go off when things were about to get especially heated. He reached over to it and gave the screen a glance; Bryan was calling him. (Although he wasn't Mettaton's employee anymore, he did work at the local theater now.)

"I suppose this is karma," he muttered to himself as he set the phone back down on the table, before looking up at Papyrus. "Keep going, sweetheart. If it's really important, he'll leave a message."

Papyrus blinked. "All right." He opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid into his hand; although this interruption was a little awkward, he knew he could easily bounce back from it.

Right after the ringtone stopped, Mettaton felt Papyrus' hand sliding all around his cock, coating it in the lube. His lips parted in another happy moan; even when Papyrus was just preparing him, it felt amazing.

Just when he was about to get lost in everything, the phone rang again.

WIth an annoyed groan, Mettaton picked it back up; it was still Bryan. _He does know how to use voicemail, right? That's been a standard feature of cell phones for how long now?_

"What's going on, Metta?"

"Oh, it's just Bryan. He's calling me for the second time in two minutes. I don't know what's so important that he can't even leave a message."

"Maybe he will this time. That's what I do if I can't get ahold of someone within a couple of calls."

"Hmm." Mettaton set the phone back down and decided to do what he did last time: ignore it in favor of Papyrus. If there was any reason why he could ever be annoyed at the sound of his own theme song, it was when the song, in the form of a ringtone, interrupted him during important moments like this one.

By the time it fell silent, Papyrus had started legitimately grinding his hand against Mettaton. He paid special attention to the underside as he worked, sliding upwards inch by inch before lifting his thumb and pressing the head just _slightly_ off-base.

"Ah...!" Mettaton felt himself floating away again...

...only for the phone to ring a third time.

"Oh, for the love of--!" Mettaton snatched up the phone. "You know what? Fine!"

"Nyeh?" Papyrus pulled his hand away momentarily.

Mettaton looked back at him and mouthed, "Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, and his lips moved again. "Trust me."

* * *

Bryan lay on his bed and sighed. "Come on, pick up already..." This was the third time he'd tried to get ahold of Mettaton; he had some important news, and it couldn't wait until later. He would have to relay this to the other theater employees as soon as possible, which was kind of hard to do if he couldn't make contact with the person they needed.

Finally, the dial tones stopped, and a very slightly irate "Hello?" came from the receiver.

"Hey, Mettaton, it's Bryan. I've got something important to tell you about the next two weeks."

"Is that so, darling?" Mettaton's tone seemed to be tranquil annoyance. "Well, I'm just wondering something. Have you ever heard of this wonderful invention called voicemail?"

"I sure have. But I needed to hear from you, like, right now. The other folks at the theater need your input as soon as possible."

"Oh, god..."

Bryan blinked. Something about the way Mettaton just said that... it sounded like there wasn't just irritation behind that. "Uh... am I interrupting something?"

"If it's important, just tell me right now, darling." Mettaton's answer was a little too quick.

"Right... well, some of the folks on tonight's late shift were testing out some of the lights and special effects, and it ended up nearly blowing the power. If we can't find alternatives in time, we may need to cut back on a few of them. So just in case we do, which ones do you think you could go without?"

"It worked just fine earlier..." Mettaton muttered, before his voice returned to its normal volume. "W-well, I should at least tell you the ones I _can't_ go without."

"All right, I'm listening." _Boy, am I ever..._

He thought he heard Mettaton take a staggered breath. "First things first, we need the smoke machines. That's how I've been making my entrances, and the crowd loves them. We also need the pink spotlights; pink is my signature color." A sharp breath. " _God_ , I love that color..."

Hearing that made Bryan's eyes widen, and a strange frown appeared on his face. "Uh, whatever you say, Mettaton." Mettaton's tone in that moment wasn't typically the tone one used when describing how much one loved a _color..._

"Which ones are causing the most issues? Do you know?"

"Well, from what I can tell, the flashing floor panels seem to be causing at least some of the problems."

There was a groan that, for some reason, sounded like it was something besides frustrated. "I was looking forward to premiering that!"

"You can use spotlights to make a similar effect, can't you?"

"I can, but it won't be the same."

"Besides, I don't think the people in the front-row seats would be able to see it very easily." Bryan tried to keep his composure as he spoke; he'd seen some of Mettaton's weirder moments when working for him, but this was especially weird, particularly since Mettaton seemed to have become more levelheaded regarding how things were done on the surface.

There was an awfully long pause on the other end, before a sigh. "You may have a point there. Tomorrow, we should try it without the light-up floor panels, and see if that's any improvement."

For some reason, Mettaton seemed to be struggling to speak, and given that this was _Mettaton_ struggling to speak, Bryan figured it was time to end the call. "All right, now that that's settled, I think I'll hang up for now. Have fun in your nice, warm skeleton, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, I - _what did you say?_ "

Bryan smirked and tried to resist laughing. "I said have fun in your nice, warm bed. Cause you sound kinda tired tonight."

"...That's what I thought you said."

After saying good night and hanging up, Bryan lay back down, putting his hands behind his head and trying to comprehend the events of the past few minutes.

"I was interrupting something. I just know it."

* * *

"Ohhh yesss!"

Mettaton was louder than normal as he finally started grinding against Papyrus' hand without restraint. He thrusted into it like he was thrusting into a certain something else, with the slickness of the lube helping to keep up the illusion. He'd been holding back for a few minutes, but now that he had no more reason to restrain himself, he gleefully gave in to the fire.

It didn't take long for him to approach the edge, and when Papyrus' other hand began playing with his balls, that was all he needed. He let out a long moan and leaned back as he came, not caring where the ectoplasm landed.

His magic eventually dematerialized, and he lay there for a few minutes as Papyrus cleaned everything up. When he was finally able to speak again, he looked at Papyrus and smirked.

"See, darling? They don't call me an amazing actor for nothing."

"You're very talented!" Although Papyrus was glad that it turned out well, he had a puzzled look on his face. "Why were you yelling near the end, though?"

Mettaton sighed and rested his head on his hands. "He told me to have fun in my nice, warm skeleton."

"Nyeh?!" Papyrus' eyes could have bugged out.

"I know!" In retrospect, Mettaton thought, he probably should have put the phone on silent. "He was calling me about some problems with the special effects, by the way. We may not be able to use the light-up floor panels."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Papyrus put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "But you can still put on an amazing show. You're Mettaton, after all!"

"Thank you, gorgeous." Mettaton put his arms around his ribcage and deeply kissed him.

In the middle of the kiss, Mettaton's phone vibrated and gave a short chime, signaling that he'd received a new text message. This time, Mettaton waited until he and Papyrus were done kissing before checking his phone.

**BurritoPessimist96: nice warm ~~skeleton~~ bed c;**

Mettaton scowled.

**MettatonOfficial: Go away.**

He didn't even get to put the phone back down before it chimed again.

**BurritoPessimist96: NEVER >:D**

With another sigh, Mettaton put the phone down for real. "Ignoring the text messages for now..." He ran a finger up and down Papyrus' ribcage. "Why don't I show you what _my_ hands can do?"

"Wowie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Threesome
> 
> If you want more of Bryan, particularly in a sexual context, you're definitely getting him in the next chapter. (And if you don't, you can skip straight to chapter 24 when I post it; it'll be the next part of the "Mettaton on Tour" arc, so it should make up for the wait.)


	23. Threesome (PapyMettaPants)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgerpants: I'm sick of making sandwiches all the time! Why doesn't someone make me a sandwich for once?
> 
> Mettaton: Sure. You're a sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written fetishes!
> 
> I've written kinks!
> 
> Now I'll write Burgerpants singing... (thump thump) "Love Stinks".

" _Love stinks! Yeah, yeah!_ "

Bryan stood on stage, singing his heart out, channeling every iota of frustration into his little performance. And who could have blamed him for being frustrated? It was two weeks before his birthday, and it was another birthday he'd be spending alone.

This was the scene that greeted Papyrus and Mettaton as they walked into the karaoke club. Since Bryan had become more willing to spend time with Mettaton again, the three had decided to hang out at the local karaoke club that evening. While it was to be a fun night, it was clear that Bryan had something on his mind.

Once the song ended, Bryan, who had caught sight of the other two, returned to his table and waved at them as if to say "over here".

"Hello, Bryan," Mettaton said when they made it to the table.

Papyrus gave him a bright smile. "Good evening!"

Bryan nodded at them. "Hey."

While Papyrus sat down with Bryan at the table, Mettaton remained standing up. "I'll go pick up some drinks for us. What would you like?"

Papyrus and Bryan gave Mettaton their drink orders, and soon, Mettaton was off to get them; there seemed to be a slightly long line, though.

Now that that was taken care of, Papyrus decided to break the ice. "You seemed rather angry on stage. What's wrong? It's two weeks before your birthday; you should be excited!" He scratched his skull, before an idea came to him. "Oh! Unless you're trying to get your anger out of your system so you'll be completely happy on your birthday! That's a good strategy!"

Bryan sighed. "No, Papyrus, it's not that. It's just... I'm gonna be alone on my birthday again."

"Nyeh?" Papyrus would have raised an eyebrow if he had them. "But don't you have lots of friends at the theater?"

"They're more like acquaintances." Bryan rested his chin in his hand. "I don't think any of them know me _that_ well."

"What about that blue rabbit who sells Nice Cream? Isn't he your friend?"

"Freddy's gonna be working all day. And since it's the middle of summer, I just know he's gonna have so many customers that I'd have no chance of talking to him."

"Well..." Papyrus tapped his mandible, thinking for a brief moment. "Your birthday is two weeks from today, right?"

"Yeah."

"Mettaton and I don't have a lot of things scheduled for that day." He offered another smile. "Maybe we could spend it with you!"

In spite of Papyrus' genuinely friendly demeanor, Bryan looked down and fell silent for a moment. So many thoughts were racing through his head. Was Papyrus saying this out of pity? Would Mettaton be on board with it? What exactly did the two consider fun, anyway? After all, vlogs didn't always tell the whole story.

But there was one big thought that grew louder in Bryan's mind until he just couldn't keep his emotions held back.

"Bryan, what's wrong?"

Bryan took a deep breath, let it out in a long sigh, and looked Papyrus in the eye. "I just... don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

At this moment, perhaps because of lingering adrenaline from singing on stage, Bryan threw his caution to the wind. "What have you got that I don't? No matter what I do, I can't get a date. But you... you not only got a date, you got a long-lasting relationship! With the biggest celebrity of the entire Underground!"

He trembled a bit before leaning a little closer and making his confession:

"With the guy I had my eyes on."

Papyrus' eyelights widened. "Nyeh? You mean...?"

* * *

With a tray carrying three drinks in hand, Mettaton was in the midst of walking back to the table, when he suddenly heard Bryan's voice. The words he was saying were words Mettaton just couldn't ignore.

"Yeah, that's right. I had a huge crush on Mettaton. And despite my history with the guy, I still kinda do."

Mettaton just stood there in shock.

* * *

"For the longest time, I felt like a nobody," Bryan explained. "So when I first saw one of Mettaton's shows, I was amazed. He was everything I wasn't - he knew how to say the right thing at the right time, he knew all the little tricks to keep an entire crowd of people in the palm of his hand... people liked him! It was because of him that I finally knew what I wanted to do with my life: be a famous actor like him."

He leaned forward. "And to my understanding, you're a long-time fan of his, too. You also dreamed of being famous. So why is it, when I told him he inspired me to be famous, he treated me worse than the dirt he walked on - or rolled on, I guess - but when you tell him pretty much the same thing, he treats you like you're made of solid gold?" Bryan buried his face in his hands. "I mean... you've seen the way I usually act around him. I didn't start out that way. All I did was tell him that I wanted to be an actor, and... he could've shown me the ropes, and I could've given him advice on how to run his resort - it wouldn't have been _perfect_ advice, but at least the resort wouldn't have ended up like... that. We could've become good friends, or even something more... what happened?"

With a frown, Papyrus leaned forward. "Maybe you could ask him, Bryan. He's already apologized for what he's done, but if you're still upset, you can talk to him."

"Okay, so how do I work up the guts to even bring this up in front of him?"

"You don't have to. He's standing right there."

"Wha--?" Bryan spun around and noticed Mettaton indeed standing there, looking rather astonished and surprisingly not dropping the tray containing the drinks. A chill ran down his spine, and he felt his fur stand on end. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Mettaton just calmly walked over and set everyone's drinks on the table before returning to his seat; the expression on his face was hard to describe, but it was somewhere between surprise, regret, confusion, and maybe a few traces of contemplation.

"Bryan, I... I never realized you felt that way about me." Remembering the way he'd mistreated Bryan - out of fear of having his spotlight stolen - had been a large source of guilt for Mettaton ever since moving to the surface. It was bad enough that he treated a loyal fan that way, but the fact that this same fan had a crush on him? Bryan was right; they could have at the very least been good friends by now, had Mettaton's fear of losing his audience not reared its ugly head.

With a deep sigh, Bryan looked at the man who gave him so many mixed emotions all at once. "I've been trying to move on from it and find someone else. Even though we don't always get along, I still don't want to get between you and Papyrus. I've seen your vlogs; I can tell you're both in love."

"We are very much in love, and that's extremely unlikely to change anytime soon." Mettaton took a sip of his drink before continuing. "I'm just hoping that you and I can be on somewhat good terms again, since I really did have no right to treat you that way when you worked for me. I want to make it so that, when you think of me, you don't think of your former boss at the MTT Resort, but you think of someone who is trying to make up for his mistakes. We don't even have to be friends if you don't want to; I just want to assure you that I am not the same person that I was when I hired you."

While it would probably be a long time before Bryan could completely lower his guard around Mettaton, he'd been slowly regaining his faith in him over the past year or so. The first time he and Mettaton had had any sort of serious interaction since Bryan quit was when Mettaton visited him at his apartment so he could sincerely apologize for mistreating him. Things didn't get better instantaneously, but it was definitely a start; from that point on, whenever Mettaton interacted with Bryan, he seemed to be genuinely friendly and interested in his life. Even when things were tense between the two of them, Mettaton still treated Bryan better than he ever did underground; aside from one almost-slip-up, he didn't even call him "Burgerpants" anymore. He did use the nickname a few times, but only when he and Bryan were playfully teasing each other. (Mettaton had realized that it was kind of unfair to tease someone over whom he had authority; as such, when he teased Bryan now, he did it as an equal.)

In the meantime, Bryan shrugged and grabbed his drink. "I definitely like you more than I did when I worked for you, that's for sure. But I'm just going on and on at this point. We came here to have a good time, so let's do that."

"Of course! Good times are always good!" Papyrus picked up his glass, before suddenly pausing. "Wait, isn't that a song...?"

Despite the awkwardness earlier, they did indeed have a good time.

* * *

It wasn't that night, but a couple of nights later, when Papyrus put forth the idea.

"Mettaton?"

"Yes, my beautiful Papyrus?" Mettaton moved a little closer and gently kissed his collarbone, being careful not to touch his still-sore ribs.

"I... I've been having a thought about Bryan. And you can disagree with me if you want to; this is just a suggestion."

"I'm listening."

"W-well... what if we...?"

As Mettaton listened to Papyrus' suggestion, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Given the things he'd recently learned about Bryan's feelings for him...

"You might be onto something, darling. But we'll have to ask Bryan first."

"Of course."

* * *

" _Lovin' is what I got, I said remember that..._ " Bryan sang as he finished loading the dishes into his dishwasher. He'd had that song stuck in his head for pretty much the entire morning, and it was certainly helpful in reminding him that he did have people who cared about him.

Not long after he started running the dishwasher, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; given how long the vibrations were, someone wanted to call him. Quickly drying off his hands, he ran into his bedroom so the dishwasher wouldn't drown out the call. Once he hopped onto his bed and grabbed his phone, he saw that Mettaton was requesting a video call with him. With a shrug, he answered it.

Mettaton appeared on the screen. "Bryan, darling! How is everything?"

"Not much going on today; I was just doing the dishes." Bryan tilted his head. "Is Papyrus doing all right?"

"Oh yes. He's at work right now. Which reminds me..."

Bryan wasn't entirely sure of what to make of Mettaton's expression in that moment. Why was he smirking a little?

"Papyrus and I have been talking about it, and we've been considering making you a proposition. You don't have to accept it if you don't want to; this is just an idea."

"Fire away." _All right, now I'm curious..._

"All right. Well then!" Mettaton clapped his hands together once. "Papyrus and I couldn't help remembering that you had a crush on me, and that it still hasn't gone away. So that's why I wanted to ask you... do you work a late shift on your birthday?"

"Nope. I do work, but I get off in the evening."

"Marvelous! In that case, we were wondering if you wanted to spend the rest of the evening with us. We could eat dinner at whatever restaurant you'd like, perhaps watch a movie..." Suddenly, the hinted smirk on Mettaton's face stopped being just a hint, and his voice dipped a little lower. "If you'd like, you could even spend the night with us."

For a short moment, Bryan was silent as he thought things over; something was really starting to bug him. "Wait a minute... when you say 'spend the night', do you mean just sleeping over?" His eyes narrowed. "Or do you mean what I think you mean?"

"It can mean whatever you'd like it to mean, darling. Perhaps you'd like to sleep in one of the guest rooms..." Mettaton took a deep breath. "Or, perhaps, you'd like to sleep with us? And I don't just mean going to sleep. Far from it, in fact."

More silence from Bryan; the gears in his mind were turning more quickly than ever. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of this; after all, it's not every day that your ex-boss tells you "hey, my partner and I wouldn't mind having sex with you".

Finally, he spoke again. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely serious, darling." Mettaton's smile became friendlier. "Remember, this is only if you want to. You don't even have to stay over; you can head back to your home after we're finished around town. You're the birthday boy, after all, so it's all up to you."

The look on Bryan's face was rather unreadable for another moment. "...I'll have to think about it."

"Take your time, Bryan. You still have a week and a half to decide. Papyrus and I would like an answer by the night before, though."

"Got it."

Bryan already knew that this was shaping up to be one of his more _interesting_ birthdays.

* * *

A week after making that phone call, Mettaton was writing some lyrics for his newest composition when his phone vibrated; he'd received a new text message from Bryan.

**BurritoPessimist96: you've got a deal**

Before Mettaton could respond, another message joined the first.

**BurritoPessimist96: also, I think I DO want to spend the night with the two of you**

Mettaton couldn't help but grin.

**MettatonOfficial: In what sense of the word, darling? ❤**

Bryan's response, while only being one word, told Mettaton everything he needed to know.

**BurritoPessimist96: both**

In that instant, Mettaton headed off to tell Papyrus.

* * *

The day of Bryan's birthday didn't start out too eventful. He received a friendly phone call from Freddy in the morning, and when he made it to the theater, some of his coworkers wished him a happy birthday. Aside from that, there was nothing too out of the ordinary. When Bryan wasn't moving props around and making sure the technical fixtures were in good repair, he was quietly practicing some of the lines from the show. He'd been told that practicing was a great way to hone his acting skills, and it was hard to argue with that.

He was on his lunch break at a nearby coffee shop when he received a text message from Papyrus.

**CoolSkeleton95: HELLO, BRYAN! METTATON AND I WANTED TO WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I HOPE TODAY HAS BEEN GOING WELL!**

**BurritoPessimist96: it has. thanks :D**

**CoolSkeleton95: WOWIE! SEE YOU THIS EVENING!**

Bryan couldn't help but smile as he went back to eating his muffin. Even though Papyrus was kind of weird, he really did seem like a nice guy - and Mettaton certainly seemed to enjoy his company, going by their vlogs and livestreams.

_Oh god, tonight I'm gonna learn more about them than most of their fans will probably ever know..._

He was excited in the most nervous of ways, and vice versa.

For the entire rest of his shift, he couldn't stop thinking about what would probably happen that evening, especially once he ended up behind closed doors with the pair. He did his best to think only of the more innocent stuff planned for the day, to avoid unwanted tension in his pants.

Finally, once the evening came and his shift ended, he waited outside for the others to arrive. It seemed to be taking a while...

...but when a black limo pulled up to the theater, Bryan knew exactly who was inside before they stepped out of the car.

"Bryan~" came the singsong baritone as its owner stepped out, with the owner's partner following. "We're here~"

As Bryan approached, he chuckled. "Wow. We're even riding in a limo?"

"Of course! This is how I usually travel. Besides, it _is_ your birthday, isn't it, darling?"

"Good point."

Papyrus came over and took Bryan by the hand. "We can go anywhere you'd like tonight! It doesn't matter how expensive it is!" He paused. "Well, unless it requires a reservation..."

"Yeah, well, the place I have in mind doesn't require a reservation." Bryan climbed into the car with his two companions. "There's this place I've really wanted to check out - I've heard their burritos are some of the best in town."

And thus, after he described the place a little more, the three were on their way.

* * *

The restaurant was indeed very nice, and Bryan ended up being right about the burritos; he could have eaten at least one more of them if his order had come with another. They ended up not getting dessert at the restaurant, because Bryan wanted to get dessert from someplace else - and both Mettaton and Papyrus easily guessed where he wanted to go even before he told Mettaton's chauffeur.

The little bell chimed as Bryan pushed open the door to their next destination. "Hey, Freddy, it's me!"

"Oh! Bryan! I was hoping to see you today!" Freddy perked up as he saw his friend enter his Nice Cream parlor. "And it looks like you've brought friends, too!"

Papyrus and Mettaton walked in, and Papyrus gave Freddy a friendly wave. "Good evening! I, the Great Papyrus, love ice cream! I came from a place where there's ice cream all over the ground!"

"Oh yes. I like it too, especially when my systems are running hot." Mettaton glanced at the menu, making a mental note to return here sometime and try the Neapolitan-flavored Nice Cream.

"Wonderful!" Freddy headed over to one of the freezers and took out a box. "I knew you'd be coming here today, Bryan, so I saved this Nice Cream cake especially for you - mint chip, your favorite! And because it's your birthday, it's fifty percent off!"

"Thanks, Freddy!" Bryan felt warmth in his heart; while he would never understand Freddy's sense of humor, he did appreciate that Freddy remembered all the little things he liked.

Just then, Mettaton stepped forward, reaching into his handbag for his wallet while looking at Bryan. "Don't worry, sweetheart; I'll pay for this."

_Wow... from making an entire album just to ridicule me, to paying for my birthday cake, even when there's a discount... this is almost too good to be true._ Was Mettaton, of all people, actually making Bryan feel safe? He'd had weird dreams about Mettaton before, but if this was a dream, it was the most vivid one he'd ever had.

Mettaton paid for the cake, making sure to leave a nice tip. "I'll make sure to tell all my fans to come here."

"Wow, thanks!" Freddy handed the cake over to the trio. "Enjoy your Nice Cream cake, and happy birthday, Bryan!"

"Thank you!" Bryan said as they left.

On the way to Mettaton and Papyrus' place, Bryan figured it was as good a time as any to ask Mettaton for some acting tips. After they had a discussion about that for a little while, Bryan asked, "So, how do I know if I'm a good actor?"

Mettaton looked at him and replied, "It's simple, darling. You'll know you're a good actor when you can sing this entire song with a straight face."

With that, he launched into a song that had some of the weirdest lyrics Bryan had ever heard. Even Papyrus wasn't sure of what to make of it!

" _...Someone left the cake out in the rain!_ " Mettaton looked genuinely horrified as he looked at Papyrus and Bryan. " _I don't think that I can take it, 'cause it took so long to bake it, and I'll never have that recipe again!_ " He brought his forearm up to his forehead as if he felt faint. " _Oh, no...!_ "

After a dramatic pause while holding that pose, Mettaton put his arm back down. "So as I was saying, if you can make it through that song without laughing, you'll know that you're very talented at playing a character."

"...Okay then. Thanks." Bryan could have said _I'll try to remember that_ as well, but he knew in his heart that he would definitely be remembering that.

When they finally made it to their destination, Bryan was amazed at the size of Mettaton and Papyrus' house... but not for the reason he'd been expecting.

"This is where you live? I thought you'd be living in a giant mansion or something."

"It was certainly tempting, but Papyrus and I both agreed that the upkeep of a smaller house would be easier to maintain. Besides, it's still relatively big - it even has a few guest rooms!" Mettaton stepped out of the limo, stopping near the front so he could pay the chauffeur.

Papyrus nodded, clutching the box containing the cake. "Indeed! Now let's go inside before this melts!"

Once they made it inside, they split the contents of the box between them while sitting in front of the TV - and since it was Bryan's birthday, they let him have the remote. He almost didn't select a channel, since he was astounded by the large number of channels on the couple's TV, but he ended up selecting one that had a movie he wanted to watch.

For a little while afterwards, the three ate Nice Cream cake and watched the movie. By the movie's ending scenes, with the cake long since finished, the three had ended up leaning against each other. Bryan could feel Papyrus' bones shiver as Mettaton idly ran a finger up and down his femur, and in that moment, he realized that the real main event of the night was still yet to come - but it wouldn't be that way for much longer.

When the credits began rolling, Mettaton spoke up. "Well, darlings, I suppose it's about time for me to retire to the bedroom and set things up for you."

Papyrus quivered in excitement, and his subsequent "Wowie" sounded just a tad steamier than any of the ones Bryan had ever heard from him before.

As Mettaton stood up, he looked Bryan in the eye. "Remember, Bryan, we can stop at any time if you're uncomfortable. Papyrus and I won't get angry if you want to stop, even if we're in the middle of it all."

"Indeed!" Papyrus said with a nod. "I always make sure he's comfortable and vice versa, and it's true for you, too! Just make sure to tell us if you don't like something, because we won't know if you don't."

"Got it." As Bryan nodded, his heart just kept pounding. Oh god, he already just learned way more about their bedroom habits than most people knew.

While Mettaton headed upstairs to get ready, Papyrus couldn't help but notice that Bryan was shuddering a little. "Bryan? What's the matter?"

Bryan sighed. "You see... I've never done this before. And I don't want to screw things up for the two of you."

He soon found himself in the middle of a skeleton hug. "Don't worry, Bryan! Mettaton and I will both understand; we've been there before."

"Yeah, well, I don't even know a lot about your bodies; I can imagine they're not like mine."

"We can show you what works and what doesn't work!" Papyrus gave him another friendly smile. "Remember, Mettaton and I had to learn about each other at one point. You can do it, too! We both believe in you!"

Bryan's emotions were a bit strong at the moment, so he and Papyrus just stayed there silently hugging each other for a little while.

Finally, Papyrus felt a vibration in his pocket, and he took out his phone, studying the screen. "Mettaton says he's ready."

Bryan couldn't hold back a strange laugh as he took Papyrus' hand and went up the stairs with him.

* * *

He supposed he should have expected this, but Bryan was still a little surprised when he and Papyrus made it into the bedroom. Mettaton had it all decked out - flowery perfume, rose petals on the bed, candles, sensual music - and was himself lying on the mattress in a skimpy little number.

Bryan let out a low whistle. "Wow, you're really going all-out tonight, aren't you?"

"He always does this!" Just then, Papyrus smirked. "Well, except for when he's so desperate that he can't wait any longer."

Leaning against the wall, Bryan also smirked. "What, you mean that's not all the time?"

"Oh, be quiet, darling, or else I'll throw a pillow at you." Mettaton still couldn't resist snickering, though.

The two went over and climbed onto the bed, but it was much easier for Papyrus to climb up; Bryan needed a little help in order to join the two on the mattress. It wasn't that Bryan was short, but it was more that Mettaton and Papyrus were tall, and their bed was configured to reflect this.

_My god, this is a huge mattress..._ For someone like Bryan, who'd been used to twin-sized beds, this king-sized mattress felt like it stretched on forever. Part of his mind couldn't help but wonder exactly what sorts of things happened on here - and he knew that, at any second, he was about to find out.

Suddenly, he felt a bony arm slip around him. "Well, here we are! You are now officially in scenic 'Mettaton and Papyrus' Bedroom'!"

"Oh, it's scenic, all right." Bryan put his hands behind his head.

"I know, isn't it lovely? The right decor can completely change the atmosphere." Mettaton slid a finger up and down Bryan's arm and gave him a coy smile. "So, Bryan, since you're the birthday boy, how would you like to have us?"

Bryan audibly exhaled. "To be perfectly honest... hell if I know. I've never even done this before."

"That's perfectly fine, darling. We can decide on something as we go." Mettaton's eyes sparkled. "After all, another good skill for actors is knowing how to improvise - except in this specific version of improv, you're more than welcome to say no if you don't like something."

With a thoughtful nod, Bryan stared at the two paintings that were on the wall - one depicting a snowy landscape, the other a volcano. "I just wish I had some idea of how to even start."

"I have an idea!"

Bryan turned towards Papyrus. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you two kiss each other? I, the Great Papyrus, have a feeling that you've always wanted to kiss Mettaton! Certainly an understandable feeling."

Somehow, Bryan didn't have the heart to tell Papyrus that he first became a fan of Mettaton when he had no visible mouth. With a shrug, he looked at Mettaton. "You wanna?"

Mettaton nodded, and with slight hesitation, Bryan leaned in and kissed the man he once loved, then hated, then started liking again.

As Mettaton returned the kiss, he couldn't hold back a moan. Given that he was so used to kissing someone who didn't have lips, the sensation of being kissed back in the conventional way was certainly new and almost surreal. He'd never expected to receive it from Bryan, of all people, either - in the past, he'd either had too many issues with Bryan, or he'd figured that (because of those issues) Bryan had too many issues with him to want to give him the time of day. And yet, it was certainly happening in this moment. Bryan's lips were soft and rather furry, a marked difference from Papyrus' hard teeth.

Out of curiosity, Mettaton licked at Bryan's lips, and Bryan opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to wrestle with each other. Bryan briefly wondered if this was another strange dream of his - ever since that last one, he'd vowed not to touch the gas station's burritos with a ten-foot pole - but he was strangely happy about it. He was finally getting to live out a long-time fantasy of his, and even though it wasn't exactly how he'd thought it would go, he wasn't complaining.

Indeed, after the kiss broke off, he couldn't help but smack his lips together, savoring the taste. Whether he realized it or not, the look in his eyes made it clear: he wanted more.

"You enjoyed that, darling?" Mettaton asked with a smirk.

Bryan let out a strange chuckle. "That was one hell of a first kiss, that's for sure."

Mettaton's internal fans whirred a little faster as his eyes widened. "That was your first kiss?"

An odd expression appeared on Bryan's face. "Uh, yeah. What part of 'I can't get a date' did you miss?"

From nearby, Papyrus spoke up. "All of it; you talked about it with me, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"But that reminds me..." He gently held Bryan's hand. "If Metta was your first kiss, can I be your second?"

Bryan turned around and carefully studied Papyrus. The expression on his face was certainly welcoming and bright, and yet Bryan had a burning question on his mind.

"Uh, with all due respect... how would that even work?"

Papyrus didn't seem to be bothered at all by the question. "It's quite simple, actually! We skeletons don't have lips, but we have other ways of sort-of kissing the people we love! I can press my forehead against yours, like this-" he demonstrated, and cool bone met warm fur "-or I can nuzzle you with my teeth!" He took Bryan's hand and pressed his teeth against it, gently rubbing a little. "But that's not all!"

"...What else is there?" Bryan honestly couldn't think of anything.

Just then, Papyrus' eye sockets narrowed in an oddly seductive look that made Bryan's heart race in surprise. "All you have to do is kiss my teeth, and I'll show you."

From behind, Mettaton whispered to Bryan, "Trust me. You won't be sorry."

With another shrug, Bryan pressed his lips against Papyrus' teeth and held them there. After everything he'd just done with Mettaton, it felt a little weird kissing someone who couldn't kiss back, or who didn't even have lips; it was almost like kissing a flat surface.

Out of the corner of his eye, though, Bryan thought he saw orange magic forming in Papyrus' mouth. And when Papyrus slightly opened his teeth and poked at Bryan's lips with a magic tongue, Bryan couldn't help but accept the offer.

In an instant, he was glad he did. The way Papyrus' tongue moved around in his mouth, he couldn't help but moan. Papyrus may not have had lips, but that long tongue certainly seemed to make up for it. It was like he'd deliberately practiced in order to make up for the lack of lips - and with moves like those, no wonder Mettaton endorsed him.

While all of this was going on, Papyrus' hand seemed to develop a mind of its own, and it slid up to the space behind one of Bryan's ears and gently scratched it. Bryan felt his spine tingle, and he moaned once more.

Just then, Papyrus' tongue slipped back behind his teeth. "Do you like that?"

"Yeah..." A lazy smile was on Bryan's face.

"Ooh! May I try?" A metallic hand reached over to scratch behind Bryan's other ear as Papyrus resumed his own scratching. Bryan moaned again, trying so hard to remain sitting upright, for he had no idea where to fall if he let himself completely relax.

"Is... is it getting hot in here or something?"

From in front of him, Papyrus spoke. "I wouldn't be surprised. After all, you're in bed with the sexiest man alive... and also with the Great Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh!"

Meanwhile, Mettaton leaned forward; Bryan didn't have to look to know he was smirking. "You know, darling, if you think it's hot in here, there's an easy way to fix that."

Bryan's body shook again, and he laughed a little (this laugh being a combination of excitement, disbelief, and a few other things). In the euphoria of slipping further away from his inhibitions, he casually took off his shirt.

"May I take over for a while?" Mettaton moved Bryan's shirt out of the way, and Bryan soon felt those smooth hands on his shoulders, kneading out tension. "Goodness, sweetheart, you feel so tense!"

Closing his eyes, Bryan leaned back slightly. "Can't afford fancy spa treatments, remember...?"

"We'll have to fix that one of these days. There's this place in town that Papyrus and I both highly recommend. And even then, there are other ways to spoil yourself, undeniably. Think of what works best for you."

"Mmph..." Bryan just gave into the sensations. All those years of pent-up tension were slowly being rubbed out of him - ironically, by the very same person who had been responsible for a lot of it.

The hands eventually slid down and explored his chest a little. Bryan didn't think his body was really anything to write home about - he had developed some slight muscle from his work as stage crew, but it wasn't defined very well, and his chest was still quite flat. He leaned back against Mettaton's chest, allowing him to explore.

A fingertip trailed down his chest before brushing against some sensitive, furless skin. Bryan took a sharp breath, and as the finger gently circled around it, he couldn't help but groan a little. He was surrounded by metal and whatever fabric Mettaton was wearing, and it was becoming harder to think every second.

Mettaton's breath made its way into his ear. "Psst... darling. I think Papyrus is getting a little lonely."

"Wha...?" Bryan opened his eyes; Papyrus was still sitting in front of them, but he had since taken off his own shirt, revealing his ribs.

Papyrus crawled a little closer. "Would you like to touch my ribs, Bryan? It feels really good for me! Please don't touch my spine, though, because I don't like having it touched."

"Sure." Bryan reached up and ran a slightly unsure hand across Papyrus' ribs. "Like this?"

With a few slight mewls, Papyrus nodded. "Wowie..." Bryan's hands were warm, furry, and a little rough; definitely a contrast from the smooth, metallic hands Papyrus was used to feeling against his ribs. It almost felt like a soft blanket was being rubbed against his ribcage. That being said, Papyrus suddenly had a thought. "Can... can I lean forward a bit? I just want to..."

When he saw Bryan nod, Papyrus reached out a bit. "Metta?"

Bryan could feel Mettaton shift his position a little so he could stretch out his legs, and when a bony hand started slowly dragging itself up and down Mettaton's thigh, Bryan heard a deep moan.

For a few minutes more, they kept exploring each other like this - Mettaton with Bryan's chest, Bryan with Papyrus' ribs, and Papyrus covering familiar ground with Mettaton's legs. Three different moans - a high tenor, a mechanically-tinged baritone, and a gruff voice somewhere in between - began to fill the room. They each felt like they were in the middle of a circle, both pleasuring and being pleasured.

If Bryan didn't know better, he could have sworn he was drunk. Every little sensation - the dimmed lights, the music and moaning, the heady perfume, the lingering taste of the others' mouths, the metal hands caressing him, the bones _he_ was caressing - was slowly going to his head. He allowed himself to relax into everything, until eventually...

"I take it you're enjoying this, Bryan?"

As Bryan returned to more coherent thoughts, he realized just what had prompted Mettaton to ask that question; his pants felt suspiciously tight, and when he looked down and saw a tent in them, he knew for sure.

An awkward chuckle came from Bryan's throat as he moved to unfasten them. "Gotta admit, a year ago today, I wasn't expecting to spend my next birthday like this."

"Indeed; life can be so unpredictable sometimes." Mettaton gently stroked Bryan's shoulder. "But that's part of the fun, don't you think?"

_Depends on_ how _it surprises you,_ Bryan thought as he slipped out of his pants; having been the target of both bad surprises (Mettaton making him work in fast food) and good surprises (the events of tonight), he wasn't always sure how to feel about things coming out of nowhere.

One such surprise (to a smaller level) happened when he noticed that Papyrus was pulling down his own pants. At Bryan's confused glance, Papyrus explained. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable, and that you don't feel too exposed next to us."

"Oh... okay." Bryan crawled a little closer, regarding Papyrus' boxer-briefs with a curious glance. "So, uh, how do skeletons even...?"

Papyrus was enthusiastic as ever as he explained. "When we're aroused enough, we can form something with our magic! I personally am comfortable with doing either/or, so just let me know which one you'd like!"

"Huh..." As a bestial monster, Bryan was pretty much stuck with what he had between his legs; he wondered what it would be like to have interchangeable parts. He looked at Mettaton. "What about you? I'm guessing you have some attachments or something?"

"Actually, no, I don't. Both Alphys and I would have been far too embarrassed to approach that subject for too long. Mine actually works like Papyrus' does, except I greatly prefer having a cock." He casually lay down on his side, propping his head up on his hand. "Oh, and just for the record, my bottom doesn't have an entrance, in case you were wondering about that. You can touch it all night, you can even spank it if you want to" - Bryan wondered why Mettaton's eyes flashed as he said that - "but there's no port back there, so don't bother trying."

"Okay then." With all of that in mind, Bryan was already beginning to figure out how he'd like to be taken. Returning his focus to Papyrus, he set a hand on the covered pelvis. "So, what do you like?"

Papyrus eagerly shivered. "I would love it if you'd touch my sacrum."

Bryan blinked. "Okay. Next question. What's a sacrum?"

He felt Papyrus take one of his hands, and he watched as Papyrus guided it to his backside below his spine. "It's over here. If you were to trace your fingers around the holes in it... wowie!"

"Like this?" Bryan felt for a hole, and when he found one, he ran his fingertip around it through the cloth.

"Yes..." Papyrus let out a happy whine and leaned forward slightly.

Bryan's other fingers felt around for more holes, and when he found them, he wasted no time in touching them. He heard the incoherent happy noises, mixed in with the occasional "yes", and he began to feel a rush of boldness.

When the hand removed itself, Papyrus whimpered a little, about to ask why Bryan stopped. But before he could, he felt Bryan's hand slip into his underwear and resume its ministrations. His moans only grew louder at that moment, and as he relaxed, he felt the last of his inhibitions float away...

"Huh?"

Papyrus' eyes opened again. "Nyeh? What is it?" He looked down at himself and saw orange magic glowing beneath his underwear.

Bryan nodded. "Yeah. That."

"Oh! Now I can show you what I can do!" Papyrus shimmied out of his underwear, revealing the orange magic manifesting over his pelvis. "Which one would you like to see?"

"Can you make a pussy?"

"Sure!" Papyrus focused for a bit, and Bryan watched as the magic shaped itself into a pair of lips.

As Bryan studied the new development, he abruptly remembered that he was still in his own underwear. "Well, I guess I might as well..."

Papyrus watched Bryan grab his waistband. "You don't have to--"

But Bryan was already pulling them down, and in a short moment, he had them off. He shuffled a little on the mattress so that Mettaton and Papyrus could see him, and the look on his face was somewhere between angry and resigned.

"Go ahead. Laugh."

Although Papyrus was confused, Mettaton knew exactly what Bryan was talking about as soon as he looked. As it turned out, Bryan was not exactly what some would call "well-endowed", and he seemed to be painfully aware of this fact.

"Darling..." Mettaton set a hand on Bryan's chest. "Don't forget, you're talking to two people who can change the size of their cocks at will. We're not very worried about size at all; we're more concerned with how it's used."

"Indeed!" Papyrus said with a nod. "Also, I've heard that it's better to be smaller, because that makes it more comfortable for the receiving partner!"

Bryan looked honestly confused. "Really...? All the stories I've heard say that bigger is better. All those late-night infomercials where the women are unsatisfied with their men..."

"...are made to sell a product, darling. Remember that." Mettaton still remembered his mixed emotions when he'd discovered that "make yourself more rectangular" kits were popping up around the Underground in the wake of his popularity. While part of him was flattered that people wanted to look like him, he didn't want his fans to feel insecure about their bodies - especially since he'd been there before.

Papyrus crawled closer with a reassuring smile. "Mettaton and I just want to make you feel good; we won't laugh at you! Would you like me to lick it?"

_Wow, talk about getting straight to the point._ "Sure." Bryan quivered in anticipation; that tongue certainly felt good when he was making out with Papyrus, so feeling it in another context... he could barely even think.

"Actually, now that I think about it..." Papyrus almost didn't notice Bryan's confused glance. "Why don't I get on top of you, so we can lick each other?"

"All right."

Soon enough, Papyrus had moved over to get on top of Bryan; they had to shift positions a little to account for the height difference, but they eventually found a position that worked for them. As soon as Papyrus' moist tongue dragged across Bryan's shaft, Bryan let a few random babbles fall out of his mouth. Papyrus was _good._ Leaning up a little, Bryan's own tongue went to work inside Papyrus' slit, drawing out high-pitched moans.

In the meantime, as the two worked at each other with their tongues, Mettaton watched them from his position on the bed. The atmosphere of the moment was starting to get to him; he felt the urge to cut in at any second. He didn't know _how_ he would cut in - that was up to Bryan to decide - but he still wanted to cut in.

Just then, he remembered that, over the course of the trio's bedroom activities tonight, he'd gone from being the least-dressed of the three to the most-dressed. It was about time to rectify that.

Bryan just about buried his face in Papyrus, tasting every little inch of him, while moaning as Papyrus' tongue wrapped himself around his cock. He certainly wasn't regretting this, for sure, and from what he could tell, neither was Papyrus.

Suddenly, a deep voice cut in - "Darlings~" - followed by some scraps of fabric falling out of a metal hand.

The two stopped their activities and watched as Mettaton - now with nothing covering his grey body - crawled up to them and rolled onto his back. He let them look him over for a brief moment, and as soon as he knew that Bryan was glancing between his legs, he focused, allowing some pink magic to flare to life in that space.

Bryan looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Of course it's pink. _Of course._ "

"That _is_ the color of my magic, sweetheart." Mettaton put his hands behind his head, not breaking his smile.

With another sigh, Bryan looked at the two. "All right, I think I know how I want to do this. Could you get on your back, Papyrus?"

"Of course!" Papyrus flipped over and lay flat on his back.

Bryan crawled on top of him. "I was thinking I could take you like this-" he looked at Mettaton "-and while we're doing that, you could take me from behind."

Mettaton nodded. "Just remember, darling, if it gets to be too much, all you have to do is let us know."

"I will." He turned his attention back towards Papyrus. "So, you ready?"

Now it was Papyrus' turn to nod as he took Bryan's hand. "Just go slowly first."

"Right." Bryan didn't know as much about sex as the other two did, but he still had the idea that he should start slow, since he'd personally want it that way.

As he felt Mettaton move on the mattress and heard him open a drawer, Bryan slowly and carefully began to enter Papyrus. He gasped at just how warm and wet it was; he'd put his tongue in there, and it had still been warm and wet then, but it felt different surrounding his cock. And it was still so tight, though that may have just been because it was made of magic.

Whenever Papyrus gave him some kind of signal, verbal or nonverbal, Bryan entered him further. Papyrus seemed to be adapting quite well, though considering he and Mettaton had probably done this at least several times before, it wasn't too surprising.

Mettaton crawled back up behind the two just as Bryan fully entered Papyrus. "Are you ready, Bryan? Or do you need more time to adjust?"

"Gimme a minute..." Bryan closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, not entirely used to the way everything felt at the moment. After a minute of waiting and mental preparation, he felt ready for some more physical preparation. "All right, I'm ready."

He heard a bottle being uncapped. "This might be slightly cold, Bryan, so prepare yourself accordingly."

Even as Bryan nodded, he still couldn't hide the nervousness in his eyes.

"He's very gentle," Papyrus whispered to him.

Bryan didn't notice that he'd been holding his breath until he felt Mettaton's slick fingers sliding around his entrance, at which point he loudly exhaled. He reminded himself to just breathe in and out, and he soon felt a finger enter him.

"Oh, god..." Something deep down didn't want Bryan to relax, but he was sure trying. The finger gently slid around, pushing against his inner walls, stretching him ever so slightly. It kept this up for a little while before Mettaton added a second finger. Bryan let out a louder moan, clutching the mattress as he felt Papyrus grab onto him so he wouldn't fall. With each passing second, his mind adjusted itself to the situation as easily as his body did, and the slightest sparks of yearning began to ignite.

When the third finger joined in, Bryan bit his lip, muttering a curse under his breath. The lubed-up fingers gently thrusted, preparing him for what was to come, and all the while, Bryan wondered how big Mettaton was going to be upon entering him.

_Just inhale and exhale..._

Finally, when the fingers removed themselves, Bryan heard Mettaton fiddling with the bottle a little bit before feeling something else pressing against his entrance; since a pink glow became visible out of the corner of his eye, he automatically knew what it was.

"Ready, darling?"

"Yeah."

Bryan felt Mettaton slowly begin to push himself in. He couldn't hold back a whine; it felt so weird. It was slightly painful, but at the same time, it felt kind of good. Feeling the urge to do _something_ , he himself began to move, sliding upwards before descending back into Papyrus. A few random moans began filling the air once more.

Mettaton's voice, slightly glitchy, returned as his other hand floated towards Papyrus' ribcage. "I haven't - ohh - forgotten about you, sugar skull..."

With Bryan commandeering his pelvis and Mettaton taking care of his ribs, Papyrus could do little else but thrust his hips upward and moan.

From there, things descended into a cacophony of moans as the bed creaked. With bones and magic coming at him from one side while metal and magic came from the other, Bryan's mind easily shut off; the only thing he felt at the moment was that primal desire to rut. He would thrust one second, and be thrusted into at the next second, and as the motions slowly sped up, those were the only things he could focus on.

Mettaton tried his hardest to be gentle in the miasma of lust; even as he sped up, he was still careful not to go too fast. Thrusting into Bryan was certainly different from thrusting into Papyrus, and Mettaton didn't want Bryan to get hurt; that could ruin anyone's birthday. While still working at Papyrus' ribs, he kept thrusting, feeling that suction surround him.

Papyrus, in the meantime, was on the fast road to ecstasy. Mettaton's hand and Bryan's length were giving him everything he needed in that moment, and he made sure to let them know. He could just feel every little movement of Mettaton's fingers, touching his ribs right where he liked it, all while Bryan continued to thrust. Papyrus tried to hold out for as long as possible, but the moves and the sounds became too much, and when Bryan gave one more decisive thrust, that was it for him.

He threw his skull back and keened out as he came. Bryan felt those walls clench around his cock, and that nearly drove him to his own peak.

From behind, he soon heard an "Ohhh yesss...", and before he could react, he felt ectoplasm spraying into his entrance and filling him.

All of this, combined with the continued thrusting into Papyrus, was too much for Bryan, and he let out a louder moan than ever as his mind slipped into bliss. He felt his cock twitch and release into Papyrus, and he didn't know how they would clean it up afterwards, and he didn't care.

One thing he knew for sure was that this was one hell of a first time.

Finally, Mettaton exited Bryan, Bryan rolled off of Papyrus, Mettaton and Papyrus' equipment disappeared, and Bryan's began to soften and retreat into its sheath. They all lay there in the afterglow for a little while, catching their breath...

And then Bryan began to laugh.

"Nyeh...?" Papyrus gave him a confused look. "What's so funny?"

Mettaton tilted his head. "Let me guess. You can't believe this actually happened?"

Bryan wiped a tear from his eye. "It's kinda that. But also..." He smirked at Mettaton. "You use your catchphrase in bed, too?!"

"I can't help it, darling! It's fun to say!" Even then, Mettaton couldn't resist laughing.

After a few more minutes, Mettaton slid over to the edge so he could stand up. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I should run a bath for the two of you. Or at least for Papyrus. Would you rather take a bath or a shower, Bryan?"

"Bath, I guess. At this rate, it'll be a miracle if I can stand up for five minutes." And that wasn't even counting the pain that Bryan knew would come in the morning; he was lucky that tomorrow was one of his days off, since otherwise, he would have to think of a good explanation for why he was walking funny.

"All right."

As Mettaton went off to do that, Papyrus gave Bryan a warm smile and set a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you gave him a second chance. Even though he's made mistakes, he does try to fix them."

"Yeah... at least he apologized. I've known people who don't even give you that." Bryan closed his eyes. "And, y'know, I was pretty mad at him in the past, but I'm glad I gave him a second chance, too."

Deep down, he felt like he wasn't wrong to still believe in Mettaton.

* * *

Bryan sure didn't expect to spend the latter part of his birthday night in a bubble bath, and yet here he was. Just like with the bedroom, Mettaton had gone all-out in setting this up. Candles, bubbles, rose petals, a bath bomb, and some different quiet music were among the many things he used. And this was all done by a guy who couldn't even directly enjoy the fruits of his effort!

"So, you literally can't come in here?" Bryan asked.

Mettaton, who was in the middle of polishing himself, shook his head. "My body isn't waterproofed enough, darling. I don't want to risk it until I know for sure that I won't harm myself or anyone else. My body, my life, and others' lives are far too precious to me."

"That makes sense." Bryan sunk down a little more in the water. "So, uh, what's going on after this?"

Papyrus, also in the water, ran a washcloth over some of his bones. "Well, Metta's probably going to plug in to sleep, and he's a very deep sleeper. He's probably a gold medalist in uninterrupted sleeping! And I might go to sleep soon afterwards; skeletons don't need to sleep as much as other monsters, but everything we did earlier has left me a very exhausted skeleton. And I can imagine that you're exhausted, too."

"And remember, darling, you're perfectly welcome to sleep in our bed." Mettaton smiled at him. "It's quite comfortable."

Bryan couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

The water swished a little as Papyrus came closer with a bottle of fur shampoo. "I can help you wash off, if you'd like! I picked this up when I heard you were going to stay over, just in case you needed it."

"Thanks," Bryan repeated.

As Papyrus went to work doing just that - moistening the fur on Bryan's head before gently working in the shampoo with those long fingers - Bryan closed his eyes and groaned.

If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

* * *

"Good night, my darlings. Happy birthday, Bryan."

Papyrus and Bryan both said good night to Mettaton; when some whirring that Bryan hadn't noticed before suddenly fell silent, he somehow knew that Mettaton was now out like a light.

He looked at Papyrus. "So... this was your idea?"

Papyrus nodded. "I didn't want you to feel left out. Even if you didn't want to take it this far, I still didn't want you to be alone on your birthday. No one should be alone on their birthday! Well, unless they want to be alone, but since you didn't want to be alone, I didn't want you to be alone. And neither did Mettaton."

Pulling up the blankets, Bryan cuddled close to Papyrus. "Gotta admit, this wasn't how I was expecting to spend my birthday, but I'm glad I did it. Thank you, buddy."

"You're very welcome, and happy birthday." Papyrus gently nuzzled Bryan's forehead.

As Bryan closed his eyes, he had one more wish. "Would you scratch my ears one more time?"

"Of course."

Papyrus did just that, and Bryan slowly allowed sleep to claim him; this was definitely the icing on the cake of an amazing night.

_Maybe lovin' really is what I got... and maybe it doesn't stink after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Bath sex
> 
> Whew! Sorry this took two hundred million years to finish... it was a long chapter with lots of buildup. Even though I've fallen behind, I will do my best to get the remaining chapters out as soon as possible. I only have eight more to go, and they probably won't be novels like this one, so... yeah.
> 
> As for the songs in this chapter: the song Bryan sang at the start was, of course, "Love Stinks" by the J. Geils Band, the song he sang while doing the dishes was "What I Got" by Sublime, and the song Mettaton sang in the car was the immortal "MacArthur Park", originally performed by Richard Harris.
> 
> Here's hoping it doesn't take another two hundred million years to write the next chapter.


	24. Bath Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is (kind of, not really?) alone with some foam.
> 
> (Part 4 of 5 of the "Mettaton on Tour" arc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (throws this at you and runs)

A few light knocks on the door. "Papyrus, darling, is everything all right in there?"

"Nyeh!" Papyrus slipped back into alertness. "Y-yes! Everything is quite lovely in here!"

The door opened, and Mettaton peered in, studying the environment. He initially seemed to like what he saw, judging by the smile as he noticed Papyrus himself; the latter's nudity may have helped slightly, even if it was mostly concealed by the foam atop the water. However, as Mettaton looked around, he frowned slightly.

"Wait right here," he said before Papyrus could ask what was wrong. Just like that, he walked away.

Even as Papyrus tried to pay it no heed and just pay attention to the warmth of the water, the more inquisitive parts of his mind demanded to pay it heed. Mettaton loved suspense and dramatic tension as much as he loved Papyrus; in turn, Papyrus often found himself guessing what Mettaton would do next. Not that Papyrus didn't love Mettaton's surprises; sometimes a surprise was all he needed to brighten his day. That being said, sometimes Papyrus understood exactly what people meant by the phrase "the suspense is killing me".

The rest of his mind, meanwhile, drifted off to a rather different set of thoughts. He'd had little fantasies about situations very much like this in the past; the main difference was that Mettaton was in here with him. He could almost feel Mettaton pressed up against him, his metallic body warmed further by the water, the two coming up with new ways to spoil each other every second... at times, some of those methods would take a turn for the lewd.

Alas, those would have to remain fantasies for now. While Mettaton's body was waterproofed enough to at least withstand moderately rainy days, there was no telling what immersion would do to him (until and unless Alphys improved his waterproofing someday). But the tub was big enough to fit both of them, so if Mettaton ever was able to get in there with him, there would most likely be no further problems.

Mettaton finally returned, holding a small collection of flameless candles; Papyrus could also see the corner of his cell phone poking out of his pocket. He set the candles on the countertop near the sink before taking out his cell phone and fiddling with the screen a bit. Before long, he pointed it towards a clear, empty space on the ground, and a fancy box materialized from what seemed to be thin air.

"Isn't the power of science amazing, darling? Dimensional boxes, special effects, my entire body... I owe so much to science."

"Science is indeed amazing!" Just then, Papyrus smirked. "I'm guessing that's why you themed your video around it?"

Mettaton gave him a matching smirk. "Let's just say it was one of many reasons."

"Wowie!" Papyrus said that in response to both Mettaton's words and the sight of him pulling out some long rubber gloves from the box.

As Mettaton slipped them on before pulling on a long, pink raincoat, he continued speaking. "You've been working incredibly hard, I can tell. All those months of fixing cars and making sure the house is in top condition... I know I can always depend on you." He walked over to the lightswitch and dimmed the room a little, the candles casting an alluring glow. "And that's precisely why I'm going to spoil you right now."

"Nyeh...?" Papyrus' pulse quickened a little; he couldn't wait to find out what that entailed.

Fortunately, Mettaton soon delivered. He walked over to the edge of the tub and crouched down, meeting Papyrus eye-to-eye, before reaching over, dipping a washcloth in the foamy water, and rubbing Papyrus' shoulders with it. Papyrus groaned and closed his eyes at the added warmth as he listened to Mettaton's words.

"I thought about you every day while I was away. I missed holding you and kissing you and hearing your voice..." He carefully leaned over for a brief moment to kiss Papyrus' forehead. "This morning, when we made love... I felt more or less the same way you did, even if I didn't show it in quite the same way."

"Heh..." Given their position, Papyrus wouldn't have been able to see it anyway. That said, hearing it from Mettaton made him feel warm on the inside (not unlike how his bones currently felt). "My... my ribs are still a little sore from this morning."

"Don't worry; I'll be gentle." His hand slipped beneath the water as he slowly and delicately slid the washcloth up and down the back of Papyrus' ribcage.

"Oh, wowie..." Papyrus' thoughts floated away for a while; this was absolutely worth the wait. Mettaton was home, and he was making sure Papyrus knew he missed him. He let out some happy whines as the fabric carefully caressed his bones and made him clean - ironically, as his thoughts were taking a turn for the dirty...

(He could just imagine himself holding Mettaton close in this heady atmosphere, showing him exactly why this was a great way to unwind after an exhausting day, and then their inhibitions would evaporate... he could already see the water spilling over the sides, and--)

"Psst... darling. Is it just me, or is the water glowing?"

Papyrus opened his eyes and looked down, noticing a faint orange glow beneath the bubbles. He curiously reached down and, when his hand brushed against something sensitive, discovered that, yes, it was exactly what he and Mettaton suspected.

The look on Papyrus' face told Mettaton everything he needed to know. "Welly welly well then... why don't you stand up for a moment?"

Although he couldn't hold back a reluctant whine, Papyrus did indeed move to stand up.

"I just want to make sure the bathwater stays clean, sweetheart." Mettaton grinned. "Besides, I think you'll really like this."

As Papyrus stood up (slightly lethargically), he shuddered a little as the cooler air hit his bones - including the bright orange one he'd just manifested. Some of the warmth returned as Mettaton began to wipe away some of the foam; since he started with Papyrus' shaft, Papyrus gasped at the change in temperatures and found himself leaning back a little, his hands digging into the rim of the tub behind him.

The washcloth eventually moved to the rest of Papyrus' body, but Mettaton was just getting started. He leaned down and gave his cock a few kisses to start. It twitched a little, and Papyrus gasped, as Mettaton spoke.

"I missed this, too." He punctuated his next words with more kisses. "I missed touching you, and spoiling you, and listening to you moan..." Dipping down, he gave the underside a long lick. Papyrus' grip on the rim tightened, and he tried his hardest to stay somewhat upright as his mouth hung open in a shrill moan; Mettaton looked back up at him and smirked. "Just like that."

"I... I missed you, too." Every little sensation at the moment - the hot bathwater surrounding his lower shinbones, the slowly-cooling washcloth rubbing against some of his other bones, everything Mettaton was doing between his legs - was getting to Papyrus' head. Just kissing and licking would not be enough. "Please, Metta... I want you... I... I wish we could..."

Mettaton smiled at him. "Maybe someday, sweetheart. Even if it doesn't happen soon, there are still plenty of other ways for you to spoil me." Then returned that devious glint in his eyes. "Besides, I have more immediate concerns at the moment - like this!"

In one fell swoop, he took Papyrus' cock in his mouth and began to suck on it vigorously. While he did that, his hand dipped the washcloth back into the water before rubbing the newly-reheated fabric against Papyrus' sacrum holes. Papyrus' hands pressed into the edge of the tub as he let out random babbles; the heat from Mettaton's mouth, combined with the warm washcloth pressing against just the right places, was almost enough to shut his mind off completely. He still had to focus - didn't want to fall over - but the different types of heat coming from both ends certainly provided him with a challenge.

He loved challenges, though.

"Ah...!" Papyrus felt Mettaton beginning to bob his head as the washcloth slid downwards to explore the back of his pubic bone. His body shook and he actually laughed a little at how everything felt. Slowly, he began pulsing his pelvis - he had to feel new angles for the suction, that precise pressure against new places on his pelvis, he just had to _feel_ everything Mettaton could do...!

And Mettaton gave it to him. And just a short time later, Papyrus finally got what he'd been waiting for.

He came, hard, gripping the tub with all of his might as he felt Mettaton swallow the ectoplasm he released. Aside from the pleasure, all he could focus on was not falling over; he just kept thrusting his pelvis over and over until the heat and suction disappeared from the front. He opened his eyes, looked at Mettaton, looked at himself, and knew it was over.

"Come here, sweetie." Mettaton gently took hold of him, and he reciprocated, allowing Mettaton to turn him around slightly and lower him back into the water. It felt like a warm blanket at this point, and he could have just closed his eyes and floated away. If there was ever a thing that could make a skeleton, of all people, feel boneless, this was it.

He just lay there for quite some time, feeling Mettaton softly kiss his skull and massage his hands, getting lost in the warmth and the vulnerability and the sensation of feeling loved. Eventually, he realized something, and finally spoke again.

"Metta?"

"Yes, my beautiful love?"

"I stand corrected. _This_ is the dirtiest bath I've ever taken in my life." He paused for a second. "Well, I _would_ stand corrected, if I had the energy to stand."

Mettaton chuckled. "It was worth it, though, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was just... wowie..." Prior to this, Papyrus hadn't even thought that a washcloth could be used like that.

As Mettaton grabbed the soap and began using the washcloth for its intended purpose, Papyrus let his thoughts drift away again. He certainly had been working hard over the months Mettaton was away, but Mettaton himself had also been working hard - he'd been the one on tour, after all! And while they did have quite a bit of fun that morning - aside from what happened right after Mettaton came home, Papyrus had also decided to take up Mettaton's offer to play with his soul later in the morning - Papyrus still felt like he needed to further return the favor.

The way the warm, soapy washcloth rubbed against his bones certainly gave him ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: roleplay and boot worship
> 
> Hey, remember when I said I hoped it didn't take two hundred million years to write the next chapter of this thing? I was wrong; it took five hundred million years! I can't make any promises regarding exactly when future updates will happen, but I do want to finish this, even though it's not October anymore.
> 
> PS: what's a No-Nut November? Whatever it is, I think I failed; I've eaten some peanut butter candy this month. That's totally what it is, right?  
> (crickets)  
> ...I'll be quiet now.


	25. Roleplay and Boot Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Mettaton gives Captain Papyrus a little reward for saving him and the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a chapter that doesn't include gratuitous use of the word "sacrum".
> 
> Also, I have no idea if I'm doing boot worship right, since I'm writing it as more of a shoe fetish; most of the portrayals I've seen of that kink involve some form of humiliation and/or degradation, and while I understand why that is, I'm kinda downplaying it here for in-universe reasons established in chapter 7.

Papyrus threw the door open, looking for all the world like a brave, gallant knight in shining armor. Although he was technically wearing leather armor, his stance wasn't any less heroic. He looked straight to the bed and gasped, seeing Mettaton there in his crown and fancy cape. The other man squirmed against the straps that bound him to the bedposts, trying frantically to speak through the gag in his mouth and lightly kicking his boot-clad legs.

"Oh my god! What have they done to you?" Papyrus ran up to the bed, reaching straight for the gag. "Fear not, my lovely liege, for I, the Great Captain Papyrus, will save you!"

Once the gag was removed, Mettaton took some loud, deep breaths, his mouth hanging open. "Have... have the usurpers been dealt with?"

"Indeed they have!" By now, Papyrus was working on undoing the binds. "I gave them all incredibly long puzzles. They were so bamboozled by my brilliance that they didn't notice our armies approach until they were already apprehended!"

Mettaton chuckled. "Just one of many reasons why I chose you to be the captain of my royal guard."

It took Papyrus barely any time at all to undo the bindings. Once he did, Mettaton sat up and stretched his arms out, sighing in relief.

"Thank you so much, darling. I don't know how much longer I could have tolerated being tied up." He turned his head and smirked at Papyrus. "Now, then. About your reward..."

"Nyeh?" Papyrus tilted his head. "My liege, you don't have to give me a reward. Knowing that you're free is reward enough for my magnificent self."

"I know. However..." Mettaton pulled Papyrus close with one arm and whispered next to his skull. "Such a courageous act of heroism from my always-dependable captain deserves an extra reward, don't you think?" A smooch to the skull. "You've done so much for me and the kingdom, and I'd like nothing more than to show you just how much I appreciate it."

"Wowie..." With a sincere smile, Papyrus adopted a kneeling posture. "In that case, I, Captain Papyrus, will gladly accept a reward from the illustrious King Mettaton, rightful ruler of the nation."

Throwing the removed gag and bindings somewhere, Mettaton rolled onto his side, looking down at Papyrus with a coy smile. "Splendid. First things first..." His eyes wandered around the armor Papyrus was wearing. "After all that running around and creating puzzles, you must be incredibly hot in that armor!" His lips ticked upward in a smirk. "And I, for one, think you'd be hotter out of that armor."

"Nyeh!" Papyrus' jaw dropped, and he nearly broke character. After some deep breaths, his composure returned, and he grinned. "Well, who am I to keep my lovely liege waiting?"

He wasted no time in removing his armor piece by piece, setting each removed article on the floor in a neat pile, laughing a bit in anticipation. Finally, once his only clothes were a pair of MTT-Brand armbands on his upper arms, he climbed up and joined Mettaton on the bed.

Mettaton eyed those bones hungrily, visually mapping out every inch of his pelvis in particular. "Oh, yes... looks like I was absolutely right." He sat back upright and rested his chin in his hand. "Now lie down in front of me, sweetheart."

Papyrus did exactly that, crawling over to Mettaton's boots and rolling onto his back, parting his femurs and leaning up slightly to look at him.

"You are such an amazing listener, darling. Anyway..." Mettaton's face fell. "I would love to reward you in a conventional way, but my arms are just so exhausted. They were tied up for _so long!_ " If one looked carefully, one could see that Mettaton was trying not to laugh as he said that. Before it became obvious, though, his expression shifted to a rather devious grin. "Fortunately, my legs aren't exhausted. They've just been _aching_ for me to use them, in fact."

Papyrus' pulse began to race. The world just kept giving him new reasons to love Mettaton's legs, and he didn't mind at all.

"Well, darling?" Mettaton shifted his leg as if waiting to begin. "Are you ready?"

With a simple nod, Papyrus said, "Yes, I am, my liege."

Mettaton grinned. "Wonderful."

He slowly slid his leg over and brushed the toe of his boot against Papyrus' pelvis, right near one side of his ischium. Papyrus gasped a little at the new sensation; feeling something so leathery against something so sensitive was quite a surprise. He listened quietly as Mettaton spoke, all while slowly and delicately caressing that spot with his boot.

"You are just the most wonderful guardsman I ever could have asked for. You're so intelligent and strong... and _undeniably_ gorgeous."

Papyrus whined in happiness at Mettaton's words and movements. He and Mettaton had quite a few things in common, and one of them was a distinct love for being praised.

Mettaton shifted his leg, gently running the edge of his boot up and down one of the pelvic wings. "Thanks to your brilliant puzzle-making skills, I'll be able to return to the throne and rule the kingdom once more! You've done an absolutely amazing service for the kingdom today, sweetheart... and your king wants you to know how much he appreciates it." He leaned over a little and gave Papyrus a steamy look. "Having fun?"

"Y-Yes!" It was hard for Papyrus to find words amidst these new textures.

"Good... someone like you _absolutely_ deserves to have fun." His voice was a sultry purr at this point.

Between Mettaton's words and the sensation of boot leather gently caressing his pelvis, Papyrus found himself slowly giving in to the moment. He closed his eyes and nearly floated away on the high from everything, before suddenly feeling something flare to life between his legs. Papyrus opened his eyes and saw it just as Mettaton spoke again.

"Oh my... I can tell you're ready for the main event." At the sight of Papyrus nodding, Mettaton decided not to keep him waiting any longer. Moving his leg once more, he rested the toe of his boot against the underside of Papyrus' cock and began to slowly and delicately slide his foot up and down.

"W-Wowie!" Papyrus let out a few more quiet moans; feeling this leathery material against his pelvis was one thing, but against the one thing that was probably more sensitive? He really had no words besides "wowie".

Mettaton grinned at the sight before him. "You're right where you belong, beautiful. By the side of the rightful king - not those traitors."

"Nyeh..." Taking a few deep breaths, Papyrus gathered his coherency. "I had to stop them! They wanted... to stop the nation from having fun! They... didn't even like puzzles!"

"I know... those fiends!" Mettaton slouched a little. "Thankfully, they've been stopped, and we can freely enjoy music and entertainment again. And it's all thanks to you!"

Papyrus smiled and moaned in happiness.

All the while, Mettaton kept up his ministrations, trying out new angles with his boot. He moved as delicately as possible, not wanting to accidentally be too forceful; if he was going to make Papyrus cry out, he wanted it to be the result of pleasure, not pain.

And indeed, Papyrus' voice did eventually grow quite loud.

"Oh god... I'm so close, Mett--my liege..."

Mettaton smirked. "Don't hold _anything_ back, sweetheart. You're so brave and valiant... I couldn't possibly be happier that you're mine."

"Yours..." Papyrus closed his eyes, feeling so incredibly safe. He really was where he belonged... he would make Mettaton feel safe, and Mettaton would gladly return the favor, and they would always be by each other's sides...

He finally let it all go, and hit that peak with a final barrage of moans. His eye sockets were tightly closed, and he had no idea where the ectoplasm was landing, and his mind was too clouded with pleasure to even think of that at the moment.

Once it was over, as he lay there trying to catch his breath, he heard a few small chuckles coming from the man he loved.

"Welly welly well then... looks like you absolutely had fun. And while there's nothing wrong with that, it would seem we have a new problem."

"Nyeh...?" Papyrus opened his eyes and saw the problem just as Mettaton spoke again.

"Let's just say that it would be quite awkward for me to deliver my address later tonight while my boots look like _this._ " He gestured down towards the pink stilettos, now stained with orange ectoplasm.

Even in his exhausted state, Papyrus couldn't help but bark out an awkward laugh. "Whoopsie doopsie..."

"Oh yes." Mettaton set a hand on his shoulder. "Would you be a dear and take care of that for me? You're such a genius that I know you'll find a way in time."

"Can... can I have a few minutes first?"

"Absolutely, my courageous captain; genius can't be rushed, after all."

Papyrus spent the next moments mustering his energy, taking deep breaths all the while; he technically didn't need to breathe, but deep breaths still had a centering, soothing effect like they did for those who needed to breathe. His magic began to regulate itself at its normal rate again instead of going into overdrive like it did in the heat of passion.

After a short while, Papyrus managed to pull himself to his knees, and he knelt before his glamorous king. "You have nothing to worry about, my lovely liege! I, the Great Captain Papyrus, am a master of many things - and one of those things happens to be spit polish!"

With that, he grabbed one of Mettaton's legs and began to drag his tongue on the boot, cleaning up the mess he'd made.

"O-oh my..." Mettaton couldn't really feel Papyrus' tongue like this, but this was still an interesting turn of events. "I don't think 'spit polish' is supposed to be that literal, sweetheart, but as long as you're having fun..." He chuckled a little. "Besides, it looks like it's working."

Indeed, it was. Papyrus dragged his tongue around the leathery top of the boot, cleaning up the ectoplasm staining that part, before sliding down to the rubbery sole and repeating that process. He could feel the little ridges in the sole of the boot as he licked it clean, and eventually he moved down to the heel and felt the hard texture. In a situation like this, stiletto heels were all but harmless, but in desperate situations, they could be so deadly - there was a reason why they were named after a type of combat knife. As expected, Papyrus was especially careful as he licked around this part of the boot, particularly when his tongue delved into the space where the heel met the sole.

Once this boot was clean, Papyrus moved to the other boot and started the whole process all over again. Mettaton couldn't help but notice that Papyrus was licking far more than was necessary; was this just Papyrus being thorough as usual, or did he _really_ like Mettaton's boots? And if it was the latter, would he also like other things Mettaton could wear on his feet? Mettaton _had_ been a little curious about experimenting with Papyrus' reaction to some thigh-high socks he owned.

Whatever the reason for Papyrus' meticulousness, Mettaton still felt like he needed to say something about it. Taunting Papyrus for being willing to lick someone's boots would be out of the question, though; they'd made so much progress in warming Papyrus up to the idea of sex, and Mettaton was not about to set it back to square one (or even just squares two or three). So, he instead returned to the well of praise.

"I am so lucky to have you as my captain, Papyrus." Mettaton gave him a sly grin. "First you save my soul, and now you're saving my soles. You really are my hero."

Papyrus briefly looked up. "Anything for my lovely liege!" He dipped back down and returned to his work.

Finally, once Papyrus had made absolute certain that both boots were free of any traces of ectoplasm, he leaned back up and admired the work his tongue had done. "Well, looks like they're all clean now! You're ready to address your nation!"

"Wonderful!" Mettaton gave Papyrus bedroom eyes. "Why don't you come up here, sweetie?"

Papyrus did so, and Mettaton pulled him into a deep kiss with no delay. As they kissed each other, Papyrus felt Mettaton slide off one armband, then the other; when the kiss broke off, he watched as Mettaton lifted the crown off of his head and placed it on the bedside table, before unfastening his cape and folding it back up.

In that instant, he knew that the scene was over; King Mettaton and Captain Papyrus were now officially back to being just Mettaton and Papyrus.

"Well! That was quite interesting, wasn't it, darling?" Mettaton's tone was now less dominant than it had been in the past several moments.

Papyrus nodded. "Indeed! I'm glad we tried it! Maybe I should have weird dreams more often - although I don't know how I'd control that..."

That morning, Mettaton had woken up shortly before Papyrus did; when Papyrus eventually did wake up, Mettaton greeted him as normal. However, Papyrus' mind was still foggy with sleep, and so instead of calling Mettaton by his name or even by one of his usual nicknames, he'd instead greeted him with a sleepy "...My liege?" As it turned out, Papyrus had just been having a dream in which Mettaton was a king and he was the captain of his guard. The more lewd parts of Mettaton's mind couldn't resist getting some ideas, and after he and Papyrus bounced some ideas off of each other for a little while later that morning, they'd decided to roleplay a little scenario based on Papyrus' dream.

With a chuckle, Mettaton put his arm around Papyrus. "I must say, sweetheart, roleplaying as a king is quite fun. You get quite a few of the benefits, but you don't have to worry about things like the economy." After spending time getting to know Asgore, Mettaton had certainly learned that actually being a king was far more stressful than it looked. He couldn't just pave the streets in glitter and call it good.

"And I really loved being your captain!" Papyrus laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his skull. "I hope I didn't ruin your boots, though."

Mettaton looked down at his boots. "Don't worry, sugar skull; they look quite pristine to me. And even if they had been ruined, I have several identical pairs of pink stiletto boots in my closet - and I can always purchase some more if I have to!" He laughed. "The joys of being rich and famous... even if some people want to make it difficult at times..." He sneered, remembering how some members of the news media occasionally tried to ask Mettaton questions that were a little too intrusive.

Feeling Mettaton tense up, Papyrus returned the hug and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Metta. Whether I'm the Great Captain Papyrus or the Great Non-Captain Papyrus, I will gladly fight for your honor." Of course, his methods of fighting would mostly involve trying to disarm the opponents with kindness and wits, only resorting to physical force when necessary.

Mettaton's smile returned. "And I will gladly fight for yours, sweetie." As they cuddled for a little bit, Mettaton had another thought. "Oh, that reminds me. May I make one more decree?"

Papyrus blinked. "Well??? If you want to. Should I...?" He looked over at the armbands resting on the mattress.

"That won't be necessary." Mettaton grabbed his crown and set it back on his head before clearing his throat. "For being such a wonderful partner in all aspects of life - brightening my days, teaching me new things about life, being utterly phenomenal at helping me relax -" he winked at Papyrus, causing him to giggle "- I hereby decree that the Great Papyrus deserves to bathe in a shower of kisses!"

And that was one decree that Papyrus would always be eager to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Toys (and a special appearance from Mettaton the Sexy Rectangle™)
> 
> This was a bit of a weird chapter to write, mainly because I'm not sure if I wrote the kink right, but I hope it was at least somewhat passable.
> 
> PS: Tumblr's new ban on NSFW content can bite me.


	26. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Mettaton to rattle some bones like the sexy rectangle he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because of Tumblr's new policy, I can't even access my own NSFW blog anymore. (And it didn't even have any pictures or audio files; just text posts with some links to my NSFW stories.) It's like we're permanently stuck on Safe Mode, because I sure haven't found a way to turn it off. If anyone has, let me know.
> 
> (And way to stop us from accessing entire Tumblr blogs marked as explicit, so we can't read or look at anything on them like ever! Maybe some of us want to see at least some of the content on those pages - you ever think about that, Tumblr?)
> 
> At any rate, I'm kind of annoyed right now, so I'm gonna vent my frustrations by writing a new chapter of Kinktober.

When Papyrus parked his car in the garage, the first thing he did was slump back in his seat with an exhausted sigh. Today had certainly taken a lot out of him, for sure. Aside from a shift at the auto repair shop, he also had to join Frisk for a brief meeting at city hall to discuss a few potential plans for possible trade agreements.

And to his understanding, today was also one of Mettaton's busier days. Interviews, filming, and a live performance at the local theater all had a way of stacking up - and it wouldn't be long before Papyrus saw just how much they all stacked up.

Papyrus, still in his nice suit from the meeting, trudged inside and began looking around for the man he loved. Mettaton _had_ said that he'd made it home before Papyrus had. Upon seeing no sign of him in the living room, kitchen, or backyard, he climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Metta, sweetie, are you up here?"

And he heard a voice coming from down the hall: "I'm in the bedroom, darling!"

As Papyrus made his way there, he couldn't help but notice that Mettaton's voice sounded just a little different than normal. It had slightly more of a mechanical edge to it; Papyrus knew Mettaton had been busy today, but had he been so busy that...?

He knocked on the door. "Is everything all right in there?"

"Er, well..." A few seconds of silence, before a sigh. "Papyrus, darling, I know we had plans for tonight, but..."

In that moment, the door opened, and Papyrus found himself face-to-face with Mettaton...

...or, more accurately, face-to- _screen_ with Mettaton's box form.

With a dramatic sigh, Mettaton dropped his arms to his sides. "You see the problem."

"Oh..." A concerned look flashed on Papyrus' face; unless he was breaking out that form specifically for a special performance (such as a throwback), Mettaton only used his rectangular form when he needed to fly or when his battery was so low that he wouldn't be able to sustain his EX form for very long and still stay conscious. And the thing about Mettaton's box form was that it was nowhere near as sensitive as his EX form; even on the off chance that he was able to muster up that kind of magic, the shape of his body (and the dials on the lower part) would make actually doing anything quite awkward.

"Yes." Mettaton tried not to chuckle at the joke he'd just made. "We could still do things tonight, but it would have to be rather... one-sided, for obvious reasons. What do you think, sugar skull?"

"Well..." Papyrus took Mettaton's hand. "I don't want to make you feel left out."

At this, Mettaton chuckled. "Sweetheart... sometimes watching you is just as fun as actually being pleasured. And we still have tomorrow to make up for tonight."

Papyrus blushed at the first remark; Mettaton did have a point about tomorrow, though.

"And besides..." Mettaton leaned on the bed; thanks to his charisma, he could look attractive no matter what form he took. "I have something that I've been meaning to try out on you, and I think tonight would be a great opportunity to experiment with it. I don't even need to switch into my other form for it."

"Oh?" Papyrus tilted his head.

Mettaton wheeled over to one of the dressers. "I can get it for you right now. But first..." A heart appeared on his screen. "May I see those lovely bones of yours?"

"Y-You certainly can! Wowie..." As Papyrus fumbled with his tie, he felt like he was living out one of his earliest Mettaton-related fantasies - getting to meet the man himself. In his head, he kept reminding himself that this was still the same Mettaton he knew and lived with and slept with on a regular basis; he was just in a different form. And yet, somehow, fragments of his mind kept going back to that time and place.

While Papyrus slightly clumsily worked his way out of his suit piece by piece, Mettaton opened a drawer and carefully rummaged through it. Cloth, cloth, more cloth... plastic. He found it. Pulling the small device out of the drawer, he carefully studied it to make sure he remembered how it worked; it _was_ a recent purchase, after all. Fortunately, it just had a few settings. He turned it on for just a second, just to make sure it worked - it did.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Metta!"

Mettaton spun around, clasping his hands behind his back, and caught sight of Papyrus lying on the bed. It was quite a sharp contrast; just a few minutes ago, he was fully dressed in a nice suit, but now the only thing he had on was a curious (and very excited) expression.

"Beautiful..." Mettaton found himself muttering as he rolled to Papyrus' bedside. "Now then. I'm sure you're wondering about my big surprise. Well, darling... here it is!"

He brought his hands out from behind his back, revealing a long piece of plastic; the base appeared to have some kind of switch on it.

Papyrus tilted his head. "Nyeh?"

With a giggle, Mettaton began to explain. "This, my sweetheart, is a vibrator; it does exactly what it sounds like it does. I've heard it's quite a fun little toy to use behind closed doors, and I've been hoping to try it out on you."

"Oh... okay." Just from the name alone, he could tell it would be an interesting sensation against his bones. "Now that you've described it, I'm quite curious myself!"

"Wonderful!" Mettaton leaned down. "Now then... before I turn it on, I'm going to hold it against your bones for a little bit so you get used to how the plastic feels. All right?"

Papyrus nodded.

With that, Mettaton carefully began to press the cool plastic against different places on Papyrus' body - his shoulder, his inner femur, different places on his ribcage, and even his pelvis (making sure to keep the contact more brief in that case). He eventually asked Papyrus to flip onto his front, and from there, things continued with the plastic touching the back of his ribcage and legs, and still running along his pelvis here and there.

Finally, it suddenly left. "All right, darling, I'm going to turn it on now. Ready?"

"Yes."

After a second, Papyrus heard the click of a switch, followed by a quiet humming noise. He grabbed a small fistful of the sheets in anticipation, and soon heard Mettaton whispering, "Three, two, one."

Upon feeling the now-vibrating plastic against the back of his ribcage, Papyrus gasped. "Oh, w-wowie..."

Mettaton slowly began to move it around. "Do you like this?"

"Y-Yes... it's really, really cool, and..." Papyrus cut himself off with a happy moan as he closed his eyes, focusing on the plastic running up and down the back of his ribs. This felt just like a massage; even though he was a very resilient skeleton who could work for longer periods of time than many other people, he still appreciated the chance to take a breather for a little while.

He heard Mettaton's voice again, lowered to a whisper. "We've both been working so hard today, sugar skull. I just love these moments in which we can reward ourselves... and each other."

Papyrus let out a quiet groan in agreement; he used to think the proper reward (for himself, at least) for finishing work was more work, and while he still felt that way to an extent, being with Mettaton had certainly taught him a few things about appreciating quiet moments.

When it moved down to the back of one of his femurs, his moaning grew louder and more appreciative. He'd been using his legs a lot that day, and the vibrations slowly exploring the back of them (first one, then the other) helped the residual tension just float away.

Eventually, after moving down to his shinbones and exploring in a similar way, Mettaton whispered to Papyrus. "Can you flip back over, sweetie?"

"Nyeh..." As Papyrus rolled onto his back once more, he looked so comfortable and sleepy (with that gentle smile and those half-closed eye sockets) that Mettaton couldn't resist having the heart appear on his screen a second time. As much as he wanted to just lie down with Papyrus and completely cover his face in kisses while his hands worked on their own volition, it would have been tough for him to do that when he didn't even have a mouth, so he instead settled for holding Papyrus' hand.

"I can tell you've been enjoying this so far, sugar skull." His tone became just a little more risque as he continued. "Mind if I explore some more... intimate territory?"

"Go ahead." The anticipation sent shivers surging up and down Papyrus' spine; even though Mettaton didn't exactly have a proper face at the moment, Papyrus could still see that naughty grin and those flirty gazes in the back of his mind just from hearing that tone of voice.

Mettaton lowered the vibrator down towards Papyrus' leg once more and began to slowly glide it along the inner part of his femur. The grin on Papyrus' face just grew wider as he quietly moaned; he could already feel a few tiny embers beginning to ignite in his soul. It crept up bit by bit, and Papyrus braced himself, knowing it was about to touch his ischium...

But when Mettaton suddenly pulled it away before that could happen, Papyrus looked up in confusion. "Nyeh?"

"Not quite yet." Mettaton repeated the process on Papyrus' other femur; this time, Papyrus willed himself not to expect the toy to touch his pelvis. At least, not yet, anyway.

After pulling it away a second time, Mettaton set his sights on Papyrus' ribs; this was going to be quite interesting. He set the tip down on one rib and began to drag it away from the sternum.

"O-oh my god..." Papyrus clutched the mattress and gasped, a few small laughs escaping him. That fire was beginning to grow in size with each of Mettaton's maneuvers, but still, it just danced around the core without really diving into where Papyrus really wanted it.

Mettaton carefully inspected each rib like this, even trying to slide the vibrator in between two ribs now and then. He could hear Papyrus' moaning steadily grow more desperate, and by the time he finished with the last rib, he looked up and saw Papyrus silently pleading him with the look in his eyes, tightening and loosening his grip on the mattress at a quick pace.

And in that moment, Mettaton decided to not keep Papyrus in suspense any longer.

Papyrus hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until Mettaton finally pressed the toy against the lower part of his pelvis. A loud, relieved moan flew out as he slumped on the mattress; he felt himself begin to instinctively roll his hips a little.

The vibrator gently caressed each of the little sensitive places on his pelvis, exploring the ischium and pubic bone while tracing around the holes of the obturator foramen. All the while, Mettaton gazed at him lovingly, the heart from earlier remaining on his screen. Mettaton always loved being the reason for other people's happiness, and since Papyrus often made _him_ happy, he just loved showing Papyrus how much he appreciated it. And seeing Papyrus looking so incredibly happy would always be worth the wait.

He moved the toy upward after a moment and began to trace around the edge of the pelvic inlet, and not a moment too soon - orange magic, waiting to be formed into ecto-flesh, was starting to gather near where Mettaton had just explored. As Papyrus continued to moan, he began focusing his magic and forming it into an entrance (which he considered a logical conclusion)...

...but as soon as the toy brushed against his sacrum, a sudden burst of sensitive pleasure came over him, and he lost his focus. Before he knew it, he'd clamped his hands over his mouth and screamed something into them.

Just like that, the toy removed itself, and Papyrus looked up at Mettaton, whose screen was now displaying a question mark.

"Did that hurt, sweetheart?"

Papyrus shook his head. "On the contrary... it actually felt really good! I wasn't expecting it to be that sensitive, though... I very nearly shouted something obscene!" He laughed nervously. "Fortunately, I managed to catch myself in time."

"Oh..." Mettaton felt just a little surprised, since Papyrus was not the kind of person to seriously swear (in fact, he was more likely to scold people for swearing). Even in the heat of passion, Papyrus typically never said anything harsher than "oh my god" and variations thereof; Mettaton had a little less restraint in that regard, but a combination of hormones and voice glitches often made it hard for him to demonstrate it in bed.

"You... you can try it again if you want to. I'll be more prepared this time now that I know what's coming."

"All right. Just let me know if it gets to be too much, okay, beautiful?"

Papyrus nodded.

With that settled, Mettaton once more traced the toy around that edge; once he made it to the sacrum, he made sure to move particularly slowly as he lowered it towards that bone. Papyrus took deep breaths as he felt it; the sensation wasn't as much of a surprise as it initially was, but it was still quite sensitive.

As Mettaton watched Papyrus' reactions, he noticed the orange magic returning to where it had been previously gathering; before long, he also noticed Papyrus looking up at him.

"Did you want me to go further, darling?"

Another nod. "S-slowly, please."

"Absolutely."

Moving little-by-little, Mettaton shifted the toy downward, gingerly brushing against each hole. Papyrus began pulsing his hips a little more vigorously, loudly and wordlessly letting Mettaton know how amazing this felt. Now, he was more easily able to focus on what he really wanted; if that toy felt good against his bones, how would it feel against his magic?

He allowed it to form itself into what he needed; just then, he heard Mettaton's voice.

"Oh...?"

Upon also hearing the toy being switched off as Mettaton removed it, Papyrus gave him a confused look.

"I'll turn it back on once it's inside you. In the meantime..." Mettaton leaned on the bed in a seductive pose. "Open those lovely legs a little more?"

Papyrus did just that, shivering a little as he imagined what was to come.

Slowly, Mettaton slid the toy over and parted his lips with it, exploring the inner part of the slit for a little bit. "You're so perfect, darling... working so hard, making sure people's cars work again, helping to assure good relations between humans and monsters the world over... you certainly deserve to be called the Great Papyrus."

"Wowie..." Anything that made Papyrus feel important was always special to him, including both of his jobs. Knowing that others appreciated him and his work had been a lifelong dream of his, and being praised in the middle of such an intimate moment (by his hero, no less) warmed both his heart and a certain other fire deep down.

Fortunately, Mettaton soon moved on to the main event, slowly pushing the toy into Papyrus' entrance. He knew that, for Papyrus, this most likely felt very different than what Mettaton usually slipped between these folds, so he started slowly.

"When you're ready for me to turn it on, let me know," he said.

With a quick nod, Papyrus continued to moan, slowly adjusting himself to how this toy felt. It was somewhere between the texture of Mettaton's fingers and the size of his cock - to say nothing of its other function.

When the toy was about halfway inside of Papyrus, he looked up. "I... I think I'm ready."

Sliding his thumb over to the switch, Mettaton gripped Papyrus' hand. "Just like earlier: three, two, one."

He flipped the switch, and Papyrus gasped, tightly squeezing Mettaton's hand. The vibrations that had felt so nice against his bones were beyond words now that they were pleasuring his most sensitive area from every angle. No wonder there was a market for these!

"Is this good?"

"Yes... please..."

Mettaton began to push it in further, tilting it ever so slightly at different angles as he searched for the exact spot that drove Papyrus wild. He had another trick that he wanted to pull off as soon as he hit that button--

"Ah!" Papyrus' moaning grew louder and more shrill than ever, and Mettaton knew he'd found it.

He stroked Papyrus' hand. "Want some more, babe?"

"Yes!" Oh god, Papyrus just had to get some more...

Once more, Mettaton flipped the switch - but this time, instead of turning it off, he cranked it to a higher setting. Papyrus' grin grew wider and his shouting louder as he picked up the pace. Mettaton's hand and Papyrus' hips worked almost in unison with each other; the vibrations ramming into that spot over and over made Papyrus feel something bubbling up inside, and he allowed it to take him away.

"I'm... almost--!"

Mettaton cranked it to the highest setting, hit that button a couple more times, and Papyrus all but screamed in bliss as he finally lost control. All of the sensations colliding into each other at once made the world feel just like a blur; his rational mind briefly shut down, focusing only on the here-and-now.

After the fire fizzled out and he returned to coherent thought, he could barely keep his eyes open. He felt Mettaton clean the spot on the bed below his pelvis, and he thought he saw him also wiping down the toy.

"Well, darling..." The heart appeared on Mettaton's screen once more. "Looks like this purchase was money well spent. Perhaps I should invest in a few more of these... and maybe you'll have a turn using them on me one night?"

Papyrus weakly smiled and grunted in agreement, not having the energy to speak.

Once the toy was clean, Mettaton stowed it in its drawer before dimming the lights to almost total darkness and heading back over to plug himself in. "But for now, I think it's time to relax. We did have a long day, after all."

Soon, Mettaton was plugged in, and he climbed up onto the bed, retracting his wheel so it wouldn't damage the mattress, before pulling up the blankets. Papyrus cuddled up to him, listening as he softly hummed a gentle song, and enjoying the soft glow of his screen. Cuddling against the flat surfaces of Mettaton's rectangular body was certainly different from the curves of his EX form, but Papyrus didn't mind at all; this was still Mettaton, and Papyrus loved Mettaton no matter what form he was in.

And Mettaton loved him in return, of course.

Within the next few minutes, both of them were fast asleep, dreaming of each other and getting some much-needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Exhibitionism and/or voyeurism
> 
> I know that these last three chapters have consisted of "Mettaton does something to Papyrus", but I can assure you that the chapters to come (heh) will definitely feature Mettaton getting his pleasure as well. The very next chapter, for example, is very likely to feature him pleasuring himself. That has to count for something, right?


End file.
